The Kitty Chronicles II: Danny Furball
by Mallie1227
Summary: Prince Aragon steals Bastet's sacred cat and uses it against Sam! But Danny's zapped instead! To make matters worse, Dan accidentally breaks the statue and spreads the pieces all over the Ghost Zone! Now Danny has to team up with Vlad and Skulker as Sam, Dan, and Princess Dora piece the statue back together. Will our kitties return to normal? Will Dan lose his mind cat-sitting?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing could be heard all throughout the dark corridors. Not exactly unusual. Very few visitors came by to praise the wonders of their great Mistress. Kameni shook his head sadly. Though the thought troubled him very much, at least it meant he wouldn't be disturbed.

His soft footsteps echoed through the hallways as he made his way towards his Mistress' room. As he entered, Renisenb exited. He nodded at the Scottish fold and she nodded back before he entered the room. His shadow appeared upon the stone wall of the room, catching the Russian blue's interest. He stared for a second or two before chuckling and moving on towards the altar.

Ever since the theft of the Mistress' sacred statue, Kameni and the other priests kept careful watch around the altar. The golden cat was never by itself. Kameni sat down next to the altar and perked up his ears, listening for any signs of disturbance. His tail made a softly swished left and right upon the cold, concrete floor.

Hours passed and not one soul dared to enter the Mistress' room. Soft footsteps treaded across the corridors every now and then, but no other noise was heard. Kameni looked up into the ruby eye of the precious statue. He could barely see his reflection in the beautiful gem. More footsteps forced him to look down. Hori had come to take over guard duty.

The cat crouched down and stretched himself out before righting himself on his paws. He nodded a greeting at the tortoiseshell as he ended his duty, struggling to keep his eyelids open.

"Just a few more steps," he muttered, "Just a few more steps."

Apparently, those words were encouragement enough. He had managed to reach his bedroom without falling dead asleep in the hallway. The cat walked over to his large, purple cushion and began to knead it. When he decided it was soft enough, he circled the pillow three times and kneaded again. Finally, when the bed was comfortable enough for sleep, he laid down and closed his eyes.

Not more than five seconds later, several loud, fierce yowls echoed throughout temple. Immediately, Kameni shot himself right out of bed, instantly alert. Shadows of the other priests danced upon the walls as their owners sprinted towards the Mistress' room. Though he didn't know what was going on, the Russian blue followed them, hissing and yowling in turn.

Suddenly, a large blast of air blew right over him, pushing the poor kitty flat onto his back. He rolled over and looked towards the direction the blast was heading only to see large, blue flames engulfing the walls.

"MREOW!" he cried out, jumping into the air in panic.

The cats behind him slowly backed away, still hissing at their unknown opponent's direction.

"Where are the golems?" Kameni demanded, "Why haven't the golems come forth?"

The priests looked at each other in confusion before looking at the golems carved into the walls. Sure enough, the stone face stared back at them, not making any attempt to pursue the attacker or stop the fire.

"Oh, never mind," the aggravated cat sighed, "We need to find a way out quickly!"

"There should be an exit somewhere!" a Siamese cat inquired.

"Oi! Idiots!" a Persian cat yeowled, "Emergency exit's over here!"

All eyes turned to the Persian priestess cat wagging her fluffy tail irritably.

"Well don't just stand there!" she hissed, "Follow me!"

The pounding paws of all these cats made the temple sound like it was inhabited by a herd of buffalo as they followed the priestess to the exit.

"I swear," she muttered, "Do they never read the safety manuals?"

"Where's Hori?" Kameni asked, looking about the panicked crowd, "Hori?"

He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, shouting out for his missing friend.

"Hori?"

"Kameni!" Renisenb answered.

Kameni followed her voice into the sacred room and gasped as he saw his friend lay on the floor.

"He's not-?"

"It's alright," she interrupted, "He's breathing. I think he's just been knocked out. Whoever did it stole the sacred statue! Look!"

The priest gasped at the bare altar, astounded once again that someone would dare steal from their Mistress.

"Do I smell something burning?" Renisenb asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, you do," Kameni crouched down on all fours, "But there's no time to explain! Quickly! Get Hori on my back!"

The priestess nudged her unconscious mate onto the other's back and followed the two cats as he sped off towards the narrow beam of green light. Kameni managed to get his head through the exit, but had difficulty with Hori's. Another nudge from Renisenb aided his efforts and the remaining three cats were able to escape unharmed.

"Now that that's over," the Russian blue panted, "Is everyone alright? Did anybody get a look at the intruder?"

"I saw a bit of black," the Persian cat growled, "But other than that it was a blur."

"What happened to the golems?" Renisenb asked.

"I don't know," her friend sighed, "But that's not important right now. What's important is stopping that fire somehow."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" a black cat hissed, "It's not like we've got a phone or a hose here. Or even opposable thumbs for that matter! Besides, I hate water!"

"Well, you can go ask for help from somewhere, can't you?" Kameni hissed back.

"From who? Skulker? Box Ghost? And besides, we're not ghosts! We can't fly!"

"And you can't jump, I suppose?" Renisenb joined the fight, "There's a platform right there! Go get Ember! Her lair's not too far off and she practically adores cats. She'll help."

Hissing under his breath, the black cat stormed off. The other priests paid no mind and looked back at Kameni and Renisenb for directions.

"Another thing we have to worry about," the Scottish fold shook her head sadly, "Our Mistress' beloved statue has been stolen yet again!"

All of the priests gasped all at once. The sacred statue! Stolen once again! But how! They had increased all efforts in protecting their Beloved's sacred object. The Persian cat furiously wagged her tail.

Finally, she broke the silence and growled at Kameni, "I told you we should have gotten the motion detector lasers and bazookas."


	2. Chapter 2

**jeanette9a: Well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out!**

**Um…I know I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but since I forgot I'll mention it here. You might want to read **_**The Ultimate Kitty**_** before reading **_**Danny Furball**_**. It's not necessary, but it might clear up a few things that may confuse you here. Anyways, enough procrastinating. Onwards to the story! After I procrastinate even more by going to the bathroom!**

"Oh!" Jack Fenton growled, irritably, "Darn it!"

Danny and his sister exchanged questioning glances at each other before staring back at their annoyed father. Occasionally, the large man growled more annoyed noises as he fiddled with his invention and a screwdriver.

"Uh, Dad?" the boy finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Male parental figure," a robotic female voice answered, "I am inquiring about your current actions. Fear me."

"It's the ghost gabber," Jack groaned, putting down the tool, "I'm trying to find out why it keeps trying to translate whatever you're saying, Danny. It's quite obvious you're not a ghost."

"Yeah," Danny chuckled, nervously, "Obvious."

"Affirmative. It is quite evident. Fear me."

"But I can't find the problem!"

"Hey! Danny!" Jazz quickly, intervened, "Shouldn't we be going to school now?"

"Oh! Yeah!" her brother quickly stood up from his chair, "School! Gotta go! Bye!"

"Affirmative. The place for education. I must depart. Goodbye. Fear me."

"Darn it!" Jack shouted, furiously prodding at the gabber with the screwdriver.

Outside, the teenagers both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew!" Danny swept at his forehead, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem," she answered, "Want me to drive you to school?"

"Nah. I'm stopping over at Sam's. Going ghost!"

Two white rings surrounded the boy's waist and traveled in opposite directions as Fenton became Phantom. When the transformation completed, Danny flew up into the air and waved at his sister before heading off towards his friend's house. When he arrived at the mansion, he noticed his two friends waving at him on the front porch.

"Hey," Danny greeted, changing himself back into a human.

"Well, we were wondering where you were," the goth girl teased.

"Yeah, man," Tucker piped in, "What took you so long?"

"Dad had some 'problems' with the ghost gabber," the halfa shrugged, "So, we walking or flying?"

"I think we've got time to walk," Sam answered, walking off before either of the boys could respond.

Both teens shrugged and followed their friend off the porch, passing the journey by through conversation.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Tucker chuckled, looking at Danny, "The search for Mayor Masters continues into its second month."

The group snickered to themselves as they remembered the events that led to his and Skulker' 'disappearance.'

"Well, it's their own fault," Sam giggled, "They want to be normal again, they're going to have to figure it out themselves."

"Considering that you gave them to Paulina," her techno geek friend snickered, "I'm almost sorry for them!"

"Almost!" Danny chimed in.

The group fell into hysteric laughter.

"Where'd you get that idea anyway?" he panted, looking at Sam.

"Oh!" the girl's cheeks blushed, "Uh- Some old friend of mine, you know, he suggested it. Thought it be pretty funny"

"Wait, how'd he know," Tucker asked, looking questioningly at her.

"Oh, I just, you know, I just told him they were strays. You know," she stammered, still blushing.

"Well, however he knew," Danny continued chuckling, "He's an absolute genius!"

Again, the boys laughed. Sam chuckled nervously with them, hoping her little white lie would work.

"Yeah. Genius."

As her friends panted and gasped for breath, the goth felt some sort of strange sensation. Was she being watched? She looked behind her and gasped when she saw crimson eyes glaring at her. He's back? Did he hear what she said? Is he back to finish what he started two months ago?

"Sam?" Danny looked over at his friend's frightened face, "Sam, are you okay?"

He looked where she was staring, but saw nothing. Glancing back at Tucker, he arched his eyebrows questioningly. The geek shrugged and looked back at Sam before Danny did the same.

"Sam?"

"AUGH!" she screamed before she glared at her concerned friend, "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, what are you staring at?" Danny agreed.

"Oh, I was-" she looked back at the eyes only to see nothing there! "Just thought I saw something."

"Are you sure?" Danny continued his interrogation, "Cause, you looked worried about something."

"She should be worried!"

Everyone looked up at the hissing voice and gasped at the floating eyes! Wait a minute. That wasn't him. The voice is wrong. But, if that's not him, then who is this guy? And why does he sound familiar?

"I hope you've been enjoying yourself, my princess," the voice sneered.

Oh. That's why he sounded so familiar. Not this again.

"Because Prince Charming's back!"

Prince Aragon finally allowed himself to be shown to the teenagers. He held his head up proudly, making quite sure that the children could see his spiked crown. Though his arms were folded across his chest, his golden amulet could still be seen.

"But this time," he continued glaring at Sam, "He's looking for revenge!"

"Okay, see," Danny interrupted, quickly transforming to Danny Phantom, "In order to be called 'Prince Charming,' you have to actually be charming."

"Go ahead boy," his opponent hissed, "Mock me if you will! But, I'll be the one laughing after I'm finished with all of you!"

The amulet's green eye glowed brightly as the tyrant's neck grew and his pupils narrowed.

"Run!" Danny shouted.

Tucker and Sam sprinted off into opposite directions. Meanwhile, the halfa turned back to the prince, only to be slapped in the face by one of his dragon wings. Screaming, Danny unwillingly flew towards a brick building. He phased himself through and landed painfully on the grass. Looking up, he glimpsed at the dragon's purple underside as he flew over the boy and headed for his friend.

"Sam!" Danny panicked.

He shot up towards the sky and followed the dragon, shooting several ice beams at his tough hide. Aragon looked back at Danny and shot him an irritated look.

"Get out of my way, you fool!" he shouted before deeply inhaling.

Danny ducked as balls of blue fire came out of the beast's snout.

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, "Missed!"

"Wasn't aiming for you," the reptile smirked.

The boy turned back and cried out as a burning tree threatened to fall on the hero. With chuckle, Aragon continued looking for his prey, not noticing that the halfa phased through the wood as it fell. He covered the tree in ice as he frantically scanned the area for Sam. After the last spark had died down, Danny shot up again and continued his journey.

"Sam!"

"Danny!" she called back.

He looked down and saw her trapped in the corner of two building with a giant dragon blocking her only exit. He descended towards them, but Aragon had already noticed his presence and flung him away with a flick of his tail.

"Now I've got you!" the dragon sneered, turning back into a prince, "And you know what I'm going to do with you, ungrateful girl?"

"Uh," Sam stammered, "Let me go because you got a change of heart?"

"Nice try."

"Hey," she shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"And I'm sure it shall give me great pleasure to know that your last human words were you begging me for mercy," he smirked.

"Human? What do you mean human? You're going to turn me into a ghost?"

"Of course not!" he sneered arrogantly, "No, you're not worthy enough to be granted whatever feeble powers the ghost peasants may have! No, I've got a better idea! Behold!"

He drew from his billowing cape a rather familiar golden cat. Sam gasped as she recognized the statue's sapphire and ruby eyes serving as the cat's left and right eye respectively.

"Bastet's sacred statue?" she shouted, surprising the ghost, "You stole Bastet's sacred statue? Are you crazy? Wait. Don't answer that. I just remembered that you are."

"Well, girl," Aragon sneered, "Although I am rather surprised that you recognize the statue, at least I know that you also recognize its power!"

"Wait," she smirked, folding her arms, "You're going to try and turn me into a cat? Well, good luck with that."

"Good luck?" his pupils narrowed again, "What do you mean good luck?"

"I mean good luck trying to turn me into a cat. Hey, I'll make it a bit easier for you. I won't fight back."

"You," he stammered, sounding rather confused, "You won't?"

"Nope," she grinned.

"Ha!" he pointed at the mellowed girl, "That's because you already know you won't be able to escape its power!"

"Nope. I already know you won't succeed. I'll still be human. And you're going to be in major trouble with Bastet."

"Oh, please," he snorted, "Like I'm afraid of a kitty cat. Now, prepare for your doom!"

"Alright."

Sam sat down on the ground, much to the prince's bewilderment, and leaned back against a building, using her hands as a pillow.

"Okay. I'm prepared. Do your thing."

"Are you mocking me!" Aragon demanded, roughly tossing down the sacred idol, "Insolent girl!"

He transformed back into his dragon shape and glared at the goth.

"I've changed my mind," he growled, "You'll die!"

Sam tried to run between the dragon's legs, but he caught her and pinned her down with his talons. The reptile smirked and lowered his head down towards the struggling girl's level.

"I wonder what humans taste like," he said, menacingly.

Suddenly, a ferocious wail sent the beast hurling towards the opposite direction, forcing him to let go of his victim. Sam recognized the ghostly wail and ducked until Danny had exhaled all the air out of his body. She looked up just in time to be knocked back down to the ground, cushioning Danny's fall as he became Fenton once more.

"Sor- AUGH!"

Sam looked wildly around to see if Aragon had come back and indeed he had. But, he appeared to look stupefied at Danny. She looked up and found out why.

"Oh, no," she groaned.

Danny's weight on her back seemed to grow smaller and it was no wonder why. His body shrank as it covered itself with black hair. Hands and feet turned into white paws, and Danny's ear became pointy on top of his white head. When his transformation had completed, the red beam shooting him retracted back into the ruby eye.

"Meow?" Danny cried out, looking shocked at his tail.

"And you said it wouldn't work," the bruised dragon smirked as he involuntarily changed back.

Sam ignored him and leapt for the statue. Aragon saw what she was doing and raced towards it.

"Meow!" Danny hissed, and sprinted for his boot.

"Out of the way!" the prince kicked the poor cat away from him and flew faster.

Sam grabbed the idol first, but Aragon snatched it out of her hands and flew off.

"You've won this round, girl!" he shouted back, "But I'll be back! You'll see!"

"Get back here!" she shouted in vain.

She watched the evil tyrant fly off until she could see him no more. Danny limped over to her side sadly and looked up at her.

"Great," the goth groaned, plopping herself on the ground, "An evil dragon prince is out to kill me, my best friend is now a cat, and the only way to change him back has been stolen away from us. What else could possibly go wrong today?"

"_The Great Gatsby_! Ms. Manson?" Mr. Lancer's voice replied from behind, "What on earth are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at school! You've just earned yourself a detention, young lady!"

**I'm thinking it was a really bad idea to drink all of that Gatorade. Gotta go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CSIalchemist: FINALLY! I mean. Right. Poor kitty. You'll find out how the other "kitties" are doing in just a moment. **

**DeliciousKrabKakes: So do I!**

"Whoa," Tucker gasped, staring at his feline friend, "Serious déjà vu, huh Danny?"

Danny growled at Tucker in response.

"Tucker, knock it off," Sam said, sternly, "This is serious. We need to find Aragon and get the statue back."

"Where? We don't even know if he's in Amity Park anymore. He could have gone back to the Ghost Zone and we know how huge that place is!"

Sam tilted her head as she thought of a plan.

"You remember when Vlad took the statue, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember when Hori directed us to Bastet's temple? Bastet told us where Vlad was hiding. Maybe she can do the same with Aragon."

"Maybe," Tucker replied, uncertain, "But, Hori's not here. How are we going to get to the temple?"

"I think I can remember the way," Sam said, smiling proudly, "We'll go to the temple after school. Danny, you wait in the schoolyard for Tucker and I'll join you guys later."

Danny purred in agreement to the plan.

"You know," she chuckled, "I have to admit, you are kind of cute this way."

The cat glared at her as he slowly batted his tail.

"Just stay out of trouble," Tucker advised to him before grabbing Sam's wrist, "And you need to get back to class before you get another detention."

"Yes, Mom," she snorted, pulling her wrist away.

The human teenagers snuck back inside the school, leaving Danny alone in the yard.

"Well," he sighed, "At least I get a free day."

Curious about his new form, Danny tested to see if his powers were still available.

"Flying," he said, levitating above the ground, "Check."

"Phasing," he turned himself intangible and flew through the flagpole, "Check."

"Invisibility."

He spotted the school janitor picking up the various litter carelessly thrown on the grass. Danny snuck up on the old man as he became invisible. The man stopped, feeling like he was being watched. He turned his head around, but saw no one. Shrugging, he went back to his chores.

"Check. Ecto-blasts."

The cat summoned his ecto-energy in his body before he started choking. He coughed and hacked for several seconds before spitting out what was bothering him.

"Blech! Ew! Was that a hairball?"

He watched his green, hairy creation travel at great speed right into a tree. The noise made the janitor look up again, but he still saw no one. The man arched an eyebrow before going back to the trash.

"Okay," Danny said, still watching the smoking hole in the tree, "Ecto-hairballs work too. Now, ice powers."

Danny summoned all of his ecto-ice-energy into his paws, but felt nothing. He growled irritably and tried again before panting in exhaustion.

"No," he sighed, "Ghostly wail?"

The cat inhaled as much oxygen as he could possibly hold before releasing it back out.

"MEOW!"

That caught the janitor's attention. He turned back and saw the black cat, noticing it was growling irritably.

"No," Danny sighed again.

"Hey you! Cat!"

Danny turned his head and gasped at the janitor's broom held high above the man's head.

"Hey! Get out of here! Leave those birds alone! Shoo!"

Before the poor kitty could react, the janitor swatted him hard in the rear.

"Hey!" Danny hissed, "That hurts."

"You heard me! Shoo!"

He aimed the broom again, but this time the cat dodged the blow.

"Missed!" he meowed, right before the broom slapped him in the face.

"Shoo! Shoo!"

"Alright! Alright!" he hissed, "I'm leaving!"

Danny ran as fast as his little legs could take him with the janitor's broom not too far behind.

"That's right! Get out of here! Out! You here me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny grumbled, "I hear you."

When the cat had finally left the school property, the old man stopped and glared at the feline until he could see him no more.

"Randolf, you've done good," he congratulated himself, before returning to the litter, "Yessir. You've done good."

"Well," Danny panted, after he had run far away from that man, "I guess I'm just going to have to wander around here and sneak back after school's over."

A perky voice caught the kitty's attention.

"Mama," the voice whined, "Who cares? It's just one day."

Danny didn't hear another voice, but after a few moments he heard the other one again.

"You know, Mama, Either way, the note's telling the truth. What difference does it make if I turn it in today or tomorrow?"

Another moment of silence passed before the voice spoke again.

"I did have a doctor's appointment today. If I turn the note in tomorrow, it's not my fault they jump to the wrong conclusion and think I was sick. Come on, Mama. Please? Just one day? One day! That's all I'm asking!"

Whoever Mama was, she must have relented because the voice sounded much happier.

"Whee! Thank you, Mama! I'll be home in a couple minutes. I'm picking up some catnip for Cupcakesprinklies and Unicornglitterkins!"

Danny looked up at the sign in front of him.

"Pet store?" he read, "Huh. I wonder why that voice sounds so familiar. I should probably get out of here though, before the owner mistakes me for one of his escapees. Not to mention I don't think I want to meet anyone who gives their poor cats _those_ names."

The door of the shop opened and a teenage girl stepped out, talking to her cell phone.

"Okay, Mama. That's fine. I'll leave the door unlocked. Bye!"

The girl pocketed the device before looking down at the now horrified kitty.

"Oh no," Danny groaned, "Of all people."

"Kitty!" Paulina squealed, delightfully at the sight of her new victim.

Danny flew as fast as he could away from the excited girl.

"Ooh!" she cooed, "A ghost kitty! I have just the perfect thing for you!"

She dug deep into her shopping bags and pulled out a large net.

"The Fenton Ghost Catching Net! Works on ghosts and cats! And ghost cats!"

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned again.

"You know," she said, looking at the net, "I've got to hand it to that Fenton kid. His parents really know how to make cat supplies. Maybe they're all cat people like me. I'd probably date him, except for the fact that he's a total loser and I'm popular, so that's never going to happen."

"Oh, come on," the cat growled.

Paulina ran as fast as she could to catch up to her prey.

"Come here, kitty!" she cried out, "Don't be afraid! I'll hug you and cuddle you and love you forever!"

"Oh," Danny sighed, "Now she likes me."

The cat sped up again. Just when it seemed he would escape, the cheerleader climbed up to the top of a utility pole, reached out, and waited for him to arrive. Danny saw the trap, but too late. When he saw the net reach up, he tried to stop and turn around, but was too slow.

"Gotcha!" Paulina shouted, triumphantly as she swung the net over his body.

The ghost prepared to fly out of the large hole, but a metal door locked him in the net tightly.

"Aw!" his captor cooed, "It's okay, sweetie! I'll love you forever! You just call me Mama!"

"How about I call for help?" Danny mewed.

"Now," she thought, sliding down the pole, "What shall I name you? Ooh! Ooh! I know! Mr. Spookysparklypoo!"

Danny clawed at the netting as much as he could, but quickly gave up.

"You know," he sighed, "When I pictured Paulina finally vowing to love me forever, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**ShadowedFang: Too bad Danny won't! P.S. I'm glad you liked **_**The Ultimate Kitty**_**. Thanks!**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: I would've named him Fluffer too, but Paulina had already named Dan Snow**_**fluffer**_**kins in **_**The Ultimate Kitty**_**. And now I just realized she already used Princess Pinky**_**sparkle**_**s, too. Damn it. **

**CSIalchemist: I still say Skulker's name is the worst. Poor Unicornglitterkins.**

"Here you go, Mr. Spookysparklypoo," Paulina pressed a button on the net that opened the metal doors and deposited the kitty, "Here's your new home."

Danny looked around the glittery pink walls of Paulina's bedroom, searching for a way out.

"I know what you're thinking, you poor thing," a black cat in Vlad's voice, "And there's no way out. Trust me, we've tried."

Danny whipped his head over to the cat on the bed and didn't know whether to be scared or die laughing. Vlad was madly swishing his tail to and fro, possibly trying to hide the pink bow tied onto it. However, he was unable to hide the lacey pink bonnet on his head.

"Aw!" Paulina cooed, "Look! Cupcakesprinklies likes you already!"

The mentioned cat flattened his ears and growled at the stupid girl.

"How sweet! You're purring to Mama! Wait, where's Unicornglitterkins? Is he in the bookshelf again?"

Danny looked up at the bookshelf and noticed a green tail decorated with a lavender bow furiously swinging to and fro as the rest of the body tried to hide in the dusty books.

"You silly kitty!" Paulina playfully scolded, "What are you doing up there?"

"I can't help it!" Skulker hissed, "I'm forced to research purple-back gorillas! And by the way, when was the last time you even opened any of these books?"

"Silly kitty! Come down from there!"

Vlad and Danny watched amused as Paulina pried Skulker away from the bookshelves, though not without a fight. The green cat hissed and spat as much as it could while trying to claw his captor's face.

"Put me down, you stupid girl!" he demanded, "I'm the greatest hunter of all the ghosts!"

This time, Danny couldn't contain his laughter anymore. The moment he saw Skulker's lavender baby bonnet, he had to laugh. Unfortunately, this enabled Vlad to recognize his voice.

"Daniel?" he cried, making Paulina and Skulker stop what they were doing.

"Cupcakesprinklies!" the teenager chided, "You leave your new little brother alone! And you, Unicornglitterkins, you stay out of the bookshelf! Now, all of you play nicely. Mama's got to look for something."

"No!" Danny cried, "Wait! Don't leave me here alone with them!"

"Aw," she cooed, "He's saying bye-bye to Mama! Bye-bye Mr. Spookysparklypoo. Mama will be back soon!"

The poor black-and-white tom watched in despair as his "Mama" shut the door. He slowly gulped and turned around to see two vengeful kitties with evil grins on their faces.

"So, Skulker," Vlad smirked, "What game shall we play with our new 'little brother?'"

Danny quickly turned around and tried to phase through the door, only to smack his face against it.

"What the-?"

"Well," Skulker replied to Vlad as they both came closer to their new toy, "I say we play a little game of cat and mouse. We'll be the cats, he can be the mouse."

Danny tried to change his from ghost to normal kitty. He silently cheered when he saw the two white rings around his waist, but cried out when they fizzled out.

"What? I can't become a normal cat? And why can't I phase through?"

"Well, dear boy," the black one snarled as he and Skulker hunched down, "Paulina's gone and put mobile ghost shields around the locked doors. And unfortunately for you, your current cat status won't let you become normal. But you can become our scratching post if you'd like!"

They both leapt up and landed on Danny. Luckily, he was able to phase through, but Vlad pinned him down again. Turning his head, the multi-colored tom gasped in horror as the black tom raised his paw and extended his claws to five times their normal size.

"Neat power, eh, Daniel?" he smirked.

"It'd be neater if they weren't painted pink," Danny snickered.

"I'm still surprised that idiot human managed to paint your claws without getting hurt with all the flailing and scratching about you were doing," Skulker responded in awe.

"Would you like to be next, Skulker?" Vlad hissed.

The argument was enough of a distraction for Danny to start his own attack.

"What are you doing?" his foe snarled at his choking victim, "My paw's nowhere near your neck. Stop that this instant!"

Vlad continued glaring at him until the boy grinned evilly, despite his constant hacking. Finally, the poor cat realized what he was going to do.

"Oh butter bisc-MREOW!"

He was cut off when Danny spat his hairball straight into Vlad's face, sending the cat hurling towards the wall. When he crashed, Skulker turned back to Danny and growled.

"Guess I'll have the pleasure of dealing with you, whelp."

Danny started hacking again, but Skulker tackled him to the ground.

"Ew!" his prey cried out, swallowing his hairball, "That cannot be good for my digestive tract."

"Neither can this, boy!"

"MEOW!" he cried as Vlad clawed at the helpless kitty.

The green cat's back opened up and a small cannon emerged. Danny's attacker stepped away only to allow the next one to pummel the dazed victim with a hailstorm of glowing squeaky balls.

"You know," Vlad observed, watching the stunned boy, "That has got to be the most pathetic ghost power known to ghostkind. With the exception of the Box Ghost, that is."

"Oi!" the other growled, "How about you try to find suitable weapons to fit in this stupid kitty armor?"

He temporarily stopped the toy attack to activate the cannon's laser for better aim. Unfortunately, he forgot he was still a cat.

"You idiot," the black cat growled, staring at the red dot on the carpet.

"I forgot, okay!" Skulker hissed back, staring alongside with Vlad.

"How do you forget something like this?" Danny piped in, joining the others at the staring.

He didn't get an answer, but was relieved from a heavy burden when the green cat went chasing after the light. The others quickly followed pursuit with Vlad hurling pastry curses at the mechanical one.

"What in the fudge were you thinking when you activated that, let alone installed it in our current condition!"

"I didn't think it would be that bad!"

"Stop running!" Danny panted, trying to smack at the evil light, "You're just moving the light faster!"

"I can't help it! I have to chase it!"

All three cats kept speeding after the laser, swiping at the carpet every now and then. Eventually, the dot landed on the wall, however, the kitty ghosts were too slow to stop.

"Oh no," Skulker groaned.

All three cats went face-first into the wall.

"You idiot," Vlad growled.

A sudden burst of laughter came from behind them.

"Oh, you silly kitties!" Paulina laughed, peeling each and every one of them from the wall, "You just love to play with Unicornglitterkins' laser!"

"Idiot," the other one snarled again.

"I've got a present for all of you!" she cheerfully announced, "But first, I've got something very special for you, Mr. Spookysparklypoo!"

Danny gasped in horror at the sickly-lemon colored bonnet and matching bow.

"Aw! You love it!"

He tried to run, but the two others blocked his path, grinning evilly at him. Danny squirmed and wriggled as much as he could when Paulina grabbed him, but she was still able to tie on the bow and force down the bonnet.

"You're so cute!"

Embarrassed, he tried to hide his face while the others snickered at him.

"At least it's not pink, Plasmius," Danny hissed.

Vlad stopped laughing and glared at him, but Skulker continued. Irked, he turned his head and glared at the cyborg kitty until he stopped laughing too.

"And now for you present!"

She took out a tube with green herbs inside. Danny had no idea what the herbs were, but they smelled divine. A goofy smile spread across his face, but Vlad and Skulker didn't laugh at him for it. They were too busy spreading goofy smiles on their own faces. Suddenly, all three cats began purring and rubbing against their "Mama."

"You like catnip, don't you!"

Paulina giggled as she shook a little bit of the herb out and spread it around her room. The cats ran for the nip and rubbed against it as much as they could. Danny sniffed at his herb and licked it while Vlad and Skulker quickly gobbled theirs. The cats stared ahead of them with wide eyes and frolicked around the room, jumping and leaping about at imaginary birds. Paulina giggled and laughed until her cell phone rang.

"Mama has to get this, but you three have fun!"

She left the cats to their enjoyment. Feeling rather dizzy, Danny plopped down onto the floor.

"Danny?"

He looked up and saw Vlad plop himself too, a blissful, dazed expression on his face, "Danny, listen. Listen. No, Danny. Listen. Maddie? Does she ever talk about me?"

"Dude," the other one said, watching the room spin, "Dude come on. Come on. Dude, she's my mom."

"No, Danny, listen. Listen boy. Does she ever talk about me, Danny?"

"Come on, dude. Dude. My mom!"

"No one likes me!" Vlad mewed, pitifully, "Listen Danny. Listen. No, listen. No one likes me. Listen. No, Danny. Listen. I'll be alone!"

"Dude. Come on. Really. Come on. No. Dude. Dude. Come on. You'll get a life someday dude. Come on."

"Oh my god," Skulker replied, staring at his paws in awe, "I have feet!"


	5. Chapter 5

**ChopSuzi: You know, I never understood that, either. Let's just hope Danny doesn't develop an addiction after all this is over. **

**OfficiallyNobody: If she ever knew kitty ghost was Ghost Boy, she'd go nuts. And as for Vlad, I'll let him explain.**

**Vlad: It's one thing to have a pink ecto-ray. But it's an entirely different thing to be forced to wear a stupid bonnet!**

**And there you have it. **

**jeanette9a: You'll find out in a minute**

**Lady of Chaos and Discord: What a startling revelation Skulker had made (for someone who's high)!**

**syd004: Things get hilarious when catnip is involved. Oh, and thanks!**

**CSIalchemist: If we call pot addicts "potheads," would that make catnip addicts "nipheads?" OMG. I just got done googling the term and apparently, that IS what you call them. No hero has ever worn a bonnet, but evil has. Just ask Mr. Tinkles.**

**ShadowedFang: Yes they do, as you will soon see.**

"Aw," a voice sweetly cooed, "You're all so adorable all cuddled up like that."

Groggy, Danny opened his eyes and looked around in confusion at the blurred images in front of him. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear the images.

"Oh, Maddie," Vlad mumbled, groggily, "Come closer and I'll show you how much more of a man I am than that stupid Jack!"

Danny's vision became crystal clear when the black cat's body inched towards him. He sharply turned his head towards his awakening foe, strongly feeling the urge to shower.

"How cute," Paulina giggled, stroking Vlad's head, "He wants more cuddles!"

"Oh, that's nice," he purred, lifting his head up and turning it towards Danny's direction, "Oh, Maddie, you smell like-"

He stopped and stared back at the horrified boy. Neither said a word for a moment or two. They just stared at each other with complete horror written on both their faces. Suddenly, they dashed off into opposite directions, and furiously cleaned themselves.

"Oopsies! Somebody woke up!" the girl said, cheerfully.

"You pervert!" Danny spat out as he cleaned, practically gnawing the skin off.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry!" Vlad shouted back, gnawing himself too, "It was a complete accident! I was dreaming about your mother!"

"You pervert!"

"I thought you were your mother!"

"It wasn't me, Officer! I swear!" Skulker shouted, suddenly raising his head, "It was Technus! He was the one that blew up the barn! Wait a minute."

The cyborg cat looked over to the two halfas and frowned at their grooming.

"Really?" he snorted in disgust, "In public?"

"Shut up!" they both hissed.

All this time, Paulina never stopped her annoying giggling.

"Oh, you poor kitties," she cooed, "You must still be high on that catnip. Here."

She stood up and drew back her glittering curtains. Unlocking the window, she inched it up.

"There," she said, "Maybe some fresh air will clear out your cute, wittle heads."

She scratched Skulker's head, despite his growling.

"Aw. You love Mama! Don't you? Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't," he growled back.

"I love your purring!"

Paulina finally left the room, leaving the cats to continue their cleaning in peace.

"I knew you were creepy, but I didn't think you were that creepy!" Danny continued shouting.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry! I was dreaming about your mother and that we were-"

"Shut up! I don't want to know!"

"Am I missing something here?" Skulker asked.

Danny didn't respond, but continued licking himself. As he switched paws, he looked up and saw the cracked window. Looking back, he saw that Vlad was too busy cleaning and Skulker wasn't paying attention. Slowly, the boy inched up towards the window's ledge. He looked back and made sure the others weren't watching before leaping up and softly landing on the ledge.

When he again made sure no one was looking, he lowered his head and squeezed it through the crack. He was surprised at how easily fit through, even with the stupid bonnet. Once his head was out, it was even easier to maneuver the rest of him outside.

"Hey!" Skulker shouted, finally realizing what was going on, "What are you doing?"

Vlad stopped his grooming and looked as the boy waved his paw goodbye at them before dashing off.

"And when were you planning on telling us!" he demanded, running towards the window.

"Oi, me first!" Skulker shouted, jumping onto the ledge.

He managed to squeeze his head through, but the rest of the body hit the window with a metallic _clang_.

"Uh-oh," he muttered.

"Oh, cheese doodles!" Vlad snarled, flying up towards the cyborg.

He pushed hard at the green body, while Skulker wriggled as much as he could.

"Kitties!" Paulina's voice cheered out, "I just got some pretty, sparkly pink nail polish! You're going to have so much fun getting manicures! Especially you, Cupcakesprinklies! I know how much you love getting your claws painted!"

"Oh, fudge buckets!" the mentioned kitty cried, "Hurry it up, Skulker! We don't have time for this!"

"I'm trying! I'm stuck!" his friend hissed.

Growling in frustration, Vlad extended his claws on all four paws and jumped at the cyborg's body.

"MEOW!" Skulker jumped, causing the window to creep up a little more, "Hey! I'm free!"

He sped out with the other one right behind him.

"Kitties?" Paulina asked, opening her door and staring at the empty room.

She ran over to the cracked window and noticed Cupcakesprinklies running as fast as he could. She reached for the net and ran out the front door, chasing him.

"Oh, snicker doodles!" Vlad cried out upon noticing his enemy was quickly approaching.

He and Skulker quickly turned a corner and became invisible as the girl kept running straight ahead. They both breathed a sigh of relief as she passed.

"Finally," the halfa muttered.

"Now," the cyborg replied, "How are we going to change back?"

They both heard a noise behind them and turned to look. While they missed the body, they did catch a glimpse of a black tail with a yellow bow passing by. They exchanged looks at each other and grinned evilly.

"You remain invisible and follow the boy," Vlad commanded, turning away, "I'll catch him by surprise in front."

They both headed off in their assigned directions. Being the mayor, the black cat already knew that the path Daniel took only lead straight ahead to behind the Nasty Burger. If he could get there before the boy, maybe he could _persuade_ Daniel to help him.

Flying up, Vlad scanned the area before finding the restaurant. He landed and ran for the direction Daniel would take. Sure enough, the cat came soon enough.

"Hello again, Daniel," he hissed, becoming visible once more, "And where are you running off to?"

"Vlad, not now!" Danny hissed, "I need to find Sam and Tucker!"

"So they can help us change back?" the other grinned, mischievously.

"Us?" Danny tensed, "What do you mean _us_? I never said you'd be coming."

"Well, then, Daniel," Vlad looked out the corner of his eye and saw their predator approaching, "That's a real shame. 'Cause now you leave me no choice."

"For what?"

"MREOW! MREOW!"

"Kitty?" Paulina turned her head towards the meowing, "Don't worry kitties! Mama's coming!"

"MREOW! MREOW!"

Danny quickly turned around and fled, only to run into Skulker's kitty armor.

"MEOW! MEOW!" the cyborg joined in.

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed, "If you keep doing that, she'll catch us!"

"Precisely," Skulker growled, "If I have to suffer, whelp, then so do you! MEOW! MEOW!"

"MREOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MREOW!"

"MEOW!"

"Mama's coming!"

Danny tried to phase through Skulker, but was refuted by a squeaky ball to the face.

"MEOW!" the mechanical kitty kept shouting, keeping the cannon aimed at Danny, "MEOW!"

"MREOW!"

"Don't worry, babies! Mama will find you!"

"Alright! I'll help you!" the young halfa shouted.

Both cats stopped meowing and flew over the restaurant, away from their captor.

"Kitties?" Paulina looked at the place where she heard them, but saw only a path, "Don't worry kitties! I'm coming!"

The ghosts watched her run down the false trail and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was too close," Danny muttered, glaring at the evil cats.

"Alright, whelp," Skulker demanded, "Now, how are we going to change back?"

"We're going to have to find Sam and Tucker. They're going to take us to Bastet's temple and ask the goddess where Aragon is."

"Aragon?" Vlad arched up an eyebrow.

"He stole the statue," the other halfa explained, "When we find him, we take the statue back and then we'll have to do kind deeds- Oh, and by the way, you have to actually _mean _them, Plasmius."

The mentioned cat glared at the boy, but was ignored.

"And we do our kind deeds in front of the statue and then we're zapped back to what we were."

"So how is it that Aragon could turn you into a cat, but I couldn't?" Vlad demanded.

"Because you were using it for evil," Danny glared, "The statue's only supposed to change peopleinto cats when they're doing something evil. In my case, however, I was at the wrong place and the wrong time. I think that blast was meant for Aragon, but I used one of my attacks on him just as the ruby was starting up, which pushed him away and put me into the zapping zone."

"So where are your friends, whelp?"

"Sam should be out of detention by now. She was supposed to meet Tucker and me over at my house, but Tucker may have already told her I wasn't there."

"Might as well look, anyways," Vlad snorted, flying off towards the Fenton house.

The others followed him and phased through the brick when they approached. They didn't see Sam and Tucker, but they did see Jazz.

"Meow!" Danny cried, making his sister look up from her studies.

"A genre of music," the ghost gabber translated, "Feed me."

Jazz stared at the ghost gabber and then stared at the cats on the kitchen table.

"What in the world?" the redhead wondered, before grinning goofily, "You poor kitties! Where did you come from?"

Suddenly the basement door burst open, allowing Sam and Tucker to run through.

"Did someone say 'kitty?'" Sam demanded, "Where?"

She looked down on the table and saw not one kitty, but three.

"Skulker?" she asked, surprised at the new arrivals, "Vlad?"

"Danny," Tucker picked up his friend, "Are you okay? Where were you? I looked all over the school grounds for you!"

"Wait," Jazz blinked, pointing to the multi-colored tom, "_This _is Danny?"

"Meow."

"Affirmative, a genre of music. I am a cat. Feed me."


	6. Chapter 6

**ShadowedFang: It wouldn't be the Ghost Gabber if it didn't. **

**jeanette9a: Maybe not, but at least he can always terrorize and humiliate Danny with it. **

**Clear As Myst: My friend didn't get it at first, either. And it wouldn't be the Ghost Gabber if it didn't say something ridiculous at the end. **

**CSIalchemist: Hey, at least the cats got a way to communicate. And I still have that movie! But, it's a video tape, and we don't have a VHS player anymore. AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

**ChopSuzi: "Jazz" is a genre of music. **

**For those of you that have not read **_**The Ultimate Kitty**_**, now would be a great time to do so if you're wondering why Dan isn't all "AAAARRRGGGHHH! Kill them all!" when meeting our cute little friends.**

Vlad growled at both Danny and Skulker as they laughed at the embarrassed cat.

"Hold still," Sam grumbled, tightly gripping on his paw, "I can't get rid of this god awful nail polish if you keep squirming."

He flattened his ears and hid his head against his other paw, trying to deafen their laughter. Unfortunately, that only caused them to display their amusement even louder.

"Almost done," Sam muttered, wetting the cotton ball once more, "Just hold still and ignore them."

"It is not difficult for you to talk, Samantha. Feed me."

"There," she said, ignoring the Ghost Gabber, "Done."

Vlad yanked his paw back and continued to try to hide his shame.

"You're welcome," she rolled her eyes.

"You guys ready yet?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on guys. Let's go."

Sam grabbed the Ghost Gabber as the cats ran for the basement. Tucker was already sitting in the driver's seat, fiddling with the controls. When he saw Sam, he waved at her, indicating everything was ready. Sam opened the passenger door, allowing the cats to go in first. Jazz was preparing to climb in the back seat with them when Jack discovered his invention missing.

"Danny?" he called out, "Jazz? Have any of you seen the Ghost Gabber?"

"Uh-oh," Jazz whispered, quickly climbing out, "Sam, go in. I'm going to have to stay here and keep Dad busy."

"Danny? Jazz? Ghost Gabber?"

"Quick! Go, go, go!"

The redhead pushed Sam into her seat and slammed the door. She quickly opened the Fenton Portal and urged Tucker to drive through.

"Jazz?" A beam of light shined down the basement stairs, "Are you down here?"

Tucker slammed onto the accelerator and sped into the Ghost Zone. Jazz quickly shut the portal just as her dad came down the final step.

"What are you doing down here?" Jack scratched his head, "And where'd my Ghost Gabber go?"

"Um," his daughter mumbled, hoping he wasn't noticing she was sweating, "Uh, Danny has it!"

"Danny? Why does he have it?"

"Uh, there was a ghost? Yeah, that's it! A ghost was here and Danny took it! And now I'm here to grab an ecto-gun and help him!"

"A ghost!" the large man suddenly became excited and twirled his head round the room, "Where?"

Before Jazz could answer, her mom called down the stairs.

"Jack!" she climbed down the stairs, reading a slip of paper, "Do we have anymore Fenton Ghost Catching Nets? The pet shop called and they want another ten dozen of them. I don't know why they keep ordering our products, but business is business I suppose."

"That's it!" her husband cried out, quickly donning the hood of his jumpsuit, "The ghost is at the pet shop!"

"Right!" Jazz winced at her lie, "That's it! That's where Danny was heading!"

"A ghost!" Now Maddie was excited, "The pet shop! Of course! It makes sense now! The pet shop must have a ghost problem! Quick Jack! You get the ecto-guns and Fenton Thermoses! I'll go grab a few weapons of my own! Meet me in the RV!"

"Come on, Jazzy Pants! You heard your mother! Let's go!"

"Right!" she answered, trying to sound excited, "I'll be right with you!"

Her father gathered as many weapons he could carry and ran up the stairs.

"Great," Jazz sighed, unaware she was leaning against the Fenton Portal's lock, "Now, how am I going to explain why Danny's not at the shop?"

"I don't know, girl," a voice said from behind.

Startled, she turned her head and gasped at the flying reptile holding a golden cat in front of her.

"But, thanks for letting me through," he smirked and quickly fled through the portal before the redhead could stop him.

"Finally," Prince Aragon growled, involuntarily changing forms again, "I'd thought that fat man would never leave. I need to go back to my lair if I'm ever going to heal properly. Then I'll deal with that miserable girl."

He bobbed along as he flew towards his lair, grunting in pain.

"Stupid boy," he cursed Danny, "He'd make a good knight, though, I'd have to admit. Oof!"

He lost his grip on the statue and let it fall to the purple landscape below as he crashed. The prince looked up to see what dared to black his path. His obstacle turned his head and narrowed his blood, red eyes at the prince.

"Watch where you're going," the muscular peasant dared to growl at the royal prince.

"You dare to speak to Prince Aragon in that tone?" the prince's pupils narrowed into slits as the medallion glowed.

The unworthy fiend turned around, allowing the soon-to-be-dragon to get a better look at him. The blue-skinned demon folded his arms across his chest as his white hair flamed wildly on top of his head.

"Prince?" Dan Phantom snorted, "Funny, I thought princes were supposed to be charming."

"Why you insolent peasant! You'll pay for daring to speak to me like that!"

The ghost's medallion glowed as his neck stretched higher. In very little time, Dan saw himself facing a dragon.

"That's it," he smirked, "That's all you got for me?"

In response, the dragon blew his blue flames at the ghost, but Phantom easily dodged them.

"Pathetic," he snorted, grabbing the reptile's tail.

As the creature squirmed and wriggled, Dan rapidly swung the mighty beast round and round in circles above his head.

"Stop that this instant!" Aragon demanded, "You're making me dizzy!"

His command was ignored. In actually, it urged Dan to swing faster.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he heard the other mumble.

Not wishing to be barfed upon, he released the dragon. He smirked when he saw the reptile screaming as it unwillingly flew rapidly towards a nearby light post. He couldn't hold in his laughter when the beast crashed into it.

"Be lucky I let you live!" Dan shouted.

He turned away, not noticing the dragon had gotten up. Aragon glared at Dan as he flew towards him for round two with his talons extended. Phantom cried out in agony as the prince's claws dug into his back. Groaning, he grabbed the creature's neck and forced him off. He panted as ectoplasma quickly dampened his jumpsuit.

"Alright," he panted, "You got a death wish? Fine. I'll be more than happy to grant it to you."

Inhaling, Dan faced the dragon as it tried to pick up something glittering in his claws. When his lungs had been filled, he unleashed his ghostly wail. The startled prince glanced over at Dan, before accidently letting go of the precious cat. He unwillingly changed forms as the roar forced him back. Aragon saw the statue again and reached for it, but gasped as it started to crack.

"No!" he shouted, flailing his arms about as he attempted to grab it.

He took hold of it and laughed in triumph, only to have it shatter in his arms.

"No!"

He flailed about again, realizing too late he was just spreading the pieces about. Aragon grabbed as many pieces as he could, but in vain. As quickly as he grabbed them, he would accidently release one as he reached for another. He finally ended his journey by crashing into a building.

"What in the world?" Princess Dora asked, rushing towards the window of her castle.

She opened the window, stuck her head out, and gasped when she saw her brother slide down the stone tower. Growling, she flew out the window with her own medallion glowing.

"I'll take that, thank you!"

Prince Aragon looked up to see his dragon sister snatch his medallion away from him.

"Hey!" he protested, "Give that back, you stupid girl!"

He reached for it, but Dora held it high above his head, smirking at her brother.

"And if I don't?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He growled before leaping at her. She sighed as she swung her tail hard at him. The prince let out a grunt as he rapidly flew out of control away from her kingdom.

"And stay out!" she shouted, changing forms, "If I see you again, you'll be burnt so extra crispy, the next ghost who sees you will immediately start looking for ketchup!"

She glared at her brother until she could see him no more. The princess started to fly back through her window when she noticed something glittering above the castle. She flew up for a better look, but the object floated out of her reach. Out of curiosity, she followed it until it landed on one of the purple sites. Then her attention turned towards a large figure panting heavily. She came closer to him and noticed his shirt was soaked with ectoplasma.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed.

Dan turned his head, ready for round three when he heard the voice. However, instead of the dragon, he saw a young woman. He turned away and painfully stood up.

"Oh, no, dear. You shouldn't do that!" Dora said, as he struggled to stand, "You'll hurt yourself even more!"

"I've had worse," Dan grunted, irritated at the woman, "Now leave me alone."

"But your back!"

"Is fine! Leave me alo-"

He stopped and stared at the golden piece lying on the ground. It looked familiar to him for some reason. He slowly walked towards it, wincing as his back protested, and picked it up. It looked like half of a feline face. Dan looked at his reflection in the gemstone of the eye socket before figuring out it was a ruby. Wait a minute. Why was he suddenly shuddering at the sight of it?

"Dear," the princess spoke up, mistaking his shuddering for pain, "You really should-"

"Oh my god!"

Dan and Dora turned towards the horrified voice and saw a teenage boy and girl staring at the golden piece in Dan's hands. Dan looked down looked questioningly at the three cats staring at the piece with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Wait a minute," he frowned, recognizing two of them, "Vlad? Skulker? Didn't I leave you two with Paulina?"

Skulker growled at Phantom while a robotic female voice piped in.

"It was not amusing. Feed me."

"Tell me that's not Bastet's sacred statue!" Tucker pleaded, pointing at the piece.

"Bastet's statue?" Princess Dora asked, "What on earth was my brother doing with pieces of Bastet's statue?"

"That thing was your brother?" Dan growled, angrily at the princess.

"It wasn't in pieces when we last saw him with it!" Sam shouted, angrily, "What the hell happened? How did it break?"

All eyes were on Dan. Dora was looking at him with bewilderment while the others glared at him.

"Um," he replied, looking a little nervous, "Oops?"

**Author's Note: I'm watching "One of a Kind" right now on nickToons and Jack just showed Danny the Ghost Gabber. I'm laughing my ass off right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FirestarterX: No, no. If Vlad broke the statue, Danny would be PO'd. In Dan's case however, Danny's not PO'd. He's F***ING FURIOUS!**

**ChopSuzi: Just call Dan Mr. Obvious.**

**flowerwing: Thank you!**

**jeanette9a: I have a feeling Aragon wouldn't care if he was face to face with Pariah Dark. He'd still be arrogant enough to (stupidly) demand obedience. **

**CSIalchemist: Yeah, Dan, that was extremely smart. Not. **

**Fun Fact: When researching cat behavior as I write my scenes, I often use my own two cats. Follow the link (without the spaces, but keep the dashes. It's part of my deviantART name) to see what my "Sam and Danny Kitty" looks like. I'll try to upload a picture for the "Vlad, Skulker, and Dan Kitty," but, well, there's a VERY good reason I call her Dan Kitty. maiden- of –mystery .deviantart # / d53cnku**

"Why, that- that-"the princess growled, trying to think up of a name to call her brother, "So, he's the one that burned down the temple!"

"Burned down the temple?" Sam repeated, violet eyes wide open, "Bastet's temple?"

"Yes, Bastet's temple," Dora sighed, "Poor Hori. He got a concussion during the theft and Ember had to take him to the vet."

"That's awful! Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, but the animal hospital wants him to stay for a few days. I got him a get-well present over there. I just have to box it up and mail it."

She pointed to the packaged in green wrapping paper tied with a bright yellow bow. The black cat curiously sniffed the present before rubbing his body against it. The other two cats were nowhere to be seen, that is, if one didn't look in the cardboard box they were playing in.

"Why are we doing this again?" Skulker asked, peeking his head out.

"You tell me," Danny shrugged, "You're the one that jumped in first. I just followed you."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. It just looked fun to be inside."

"It's a box."

"Okay, well why are you inside?"

"Because it looked fun. That's it. I'm getting out."

Skulker leapt out of the container and glared at it. Suddenly, the look on his face changed from anger to wonder as he sniffed one of the cardboard flaps. He pressed down with his paw and seemed utterly fascinated that it went down. He pressed the flap a few more times before eyeing the box again.

"I don't know why," Skulker replied, completely confused, "But I have to go inside the box."

"You just got out," Danny reminded him, poking his head up.

"I have to go inside, too," Vlad joined in, preparing to leap.

Both cats jumped at the same time, knocking into each other. They grunted in pain before toppling over the young kitten inside. A few hisses and growls were uttered before Skulker and Vlad chased each other round and round. Danny seemed rather fascinated with this new game and joined in the chase, making the box outside walls tremble and shudder.

Tucker and Sam gave each other amusing glance before bursting into laughter.

"They look so adorable," Sam snickered, earning herself a glare from Danny.

"Anyways," Tucker settled down, "How are we going to change them back? Kind of hard to do a good deed in front of a broken statue, thanks to Candle Head."

"I can still hear you," Dan snarled, as he tried to dress his wounds and look at what he was doing in the in the princess' bathroom mirror, "And for the record, it was not my fault!"

"You broke it!" Sam snapped.

"I didn't know he had it!"

The three kitties poked their furry heads out of the box and glared at the cracked open door. Danny hissed in Dan's direction.

"You are an incompetent being. Now, I will have to be a feline for the remainder of my life. Feed me."

"Ever hear of accidents, kid?" Dan shouted, sticking his head out, "They do happen, you know."

"You of all beings should be able to distinguish calamities and secure yourself from it. Feed me."

Growling, Phantom stuck his head back in and slammed the door shut.

"He's alright, is he?" Dora asked, concerned, "Aragon certainly did do a bit of damage on him."

"He's fine," Sam grumbled, "Dan's just a stubborn, pain in the butt."

"Dan?" Vlad asked, exchanging looks with Danny.

"Long story," he sighed.

"Well, thanks to Dan, we've got plenty of time for long stories, whelp," Skulker growled, irritably.

"You can start at the logo," Vlad suggested, "Why do you both have the same logo?"

Danny let out an aggravated sigh before telling both ghosts about the events with the CATs, the Nasty Burger, Vlad's "helpfulness," and Clockwork's meddling. When he was through, the ghost kitties stared at the boy with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Buckets of fudge!" Vlad exclaimed, peeking back out of the box to stare at the bathroom door.

Skulker stood up on his hind legs to join him as the others continued with their problem.

"I take it you all don't get along very well with him?" Dora guessed, looking at the teenagers.

"It's a long story," Tucker waved away her comment, "One that would probably cause you to toss him out."

The princess looked uneasily at her bathroom before focusing back to the kittens.

"Well," she said, standing up, "Since my brother helped create this mess and most likely will create even more of it, I'll help you clean it up before it gets worse."

"How could it possibly get worse," Tucker mumbled, "The statue's already broken. Danny's doomed to be cat for the rest of his life."

"Well, maybe not," Dora said, thoughtfully, "Hori is Bastet's most valued messenger amongst her priests. If we visit him at the vet, he'd be able to tell us how to fix the statue."

"That's great and all," Sam responded, "But we kind of need all the pieces in order to fix it. So far, we've only got one. Unless, Hori can tell us where the other pieces are-"

"Maybe he can!" the princess shrugged, "Hori is Bastet's most prized cat, besides the statue, I mean. Might as well try, anyways. Unless, any of you have a better plan?"

The teenagers exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders.

"Guess we could try it," Tucker said, "But what about them?"

He pointed to the ghost cats before pointing to the bathroom.

"And him?"

"What about me?" Dan snarled, opening the door and stepping out.

Sam couldn't help but stare at Dan's bare chest. She might not like his attitude, but Sam had to admit, she liked his abs. However, she was a bit irritated that his bandages covered the majority of his chest. Dan caught her staring at raised his eyebrow at her.

"What are you stare-"

"Nothing!" she quickly shouted, turning her beet red face away from his view.

"You know, Sam," he said, warily as he tried to remember where he left his shirt, "No offense or anything, but I prefer women, not young girls."

"I wasn't staring at you!" she snapped, still looking straight ahead of her.

An awkward silence between the two of them followed, with the exception of Tucker's guffaws. His laughter turned into cries of pain after he rolled off the princess' bed and crashed to the floor.

"Come on!" Sam said, angrily, yanking him up, "Let's go! Where's that hospital?"

"Ember gave me the address. I have it here somewhere. It shouldn't be too far away from where you live. Oh! Here it is!"

She found the scrap of paper and collected the gift box.

"I'll come with you! Might as well save postage! Dear, I think you should-"

"I'll be fine," Dan sneered, still looking for his shirt, "As soon as I remember where I left the top of my jumpsuit, I'll be out of here."

"Oh, no you won't!" Sam said, angrily, turning around and trying not to stare at his chest, "You are staying right here and you're going to watch them!"

She pointed to the cats who didn't look too pleased with the idea. Neither did Dan.

"Stay here? Like hell I'm staying here! I'm leaving!"

"But, dear," Dora pleaded, "Your back is still hurt! You should be resting! Not flying about! Especially with my brother still on the loose!"

Dan didn't say anything, but he knew she had a point. Still, he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"What if I don't stay here?" he challenged, glaring at them, "What are you going to do about it?"

"It's not what we're going to do," Sam smirked, "It's what Bastet's going to do!"

"Yeah," Tucker joined in, "Vlad and Skulker stole her statue and she just let them be turned into cats."

"So?" Dan shrugged.

"So," Sam continued, grinning evilly, "If that's the punishment for stealing a goddess' sacred statue, I can't imagine the punishment for breaking it!"

Dan started to sweat, but didn't back down.

"It was an accident!" he insisted, "It's not like I broke it on purpose!"

"Hey," Tucker shrugged, "Don't tell that to us. Tell that to Bastet!"

"I wonder what she's going to do with him, Tuck," Sam pretended to ask.

"Nothing!" Dan shouted, "Because it was an accident!"

"I don't know, Sam," Tucker pretended to think, "Maybe she'll turn him back into a cat!"

"It was an accident!"

"Nah," Sam disagreed, "That's what she does with thieves, "Maybe she'll turn him into a canary and let the cats eat him!"

The ghost felines looked hungrily at Dan and licked their lips. Danny had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he saw his psychotic self jump.

"Accident!"

"No, no. Too easy," now Dora joined the game, "Canaries can fly away. But a mouse can't!"

"Seriously! Are you even listening to me!"

Skulker purred while the Ghost Gabber translated him.

"I would like to dine on a rodent for my midnoon meal. Feed me."

"Alright! Fine! I'll stay here and cat-sit, goddammit!"

"Oh! Excellent!" the princess said, cheerfully, "How wonderful for you to graciously volunteer!"

Dan grumbled a bit, still glaring at everybody.

"Now then," she continued, "Sam, Tucker, and I will go visit Hori and hopefully he'll have some information for us. You'll stay here with the cats. You really should rest, dear. That back-"

"I've gotten worse," he growled.

"Just watch them, alright?" Sam said, annoyed, "We'll leave the Ghost Gabber here in case they need something."

"They need something, they're going to get it themselves. I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes, "They're just going to play in the box with Skulker's squeaky balls and laser all day. All they're going to need is food, water, and a litter box. How hard is that?"

"If you're looking for a shirt," the princess interrupted the girl, suspecting an all-out fight would soon start, "We've got spares in the next room."

Dan grunted his thanks while Sam led the way to the Spectre Speeder.

"Quit griping. We won't be long. We'll be gone two hours at most. Can you live with that?"

Dan glared at her and slammed the door shut after the group had gone out. He ignored the cats' glares and phased himself through to the next room. Dan chose one of several wooden wardrobes and rummaged through them before picking out a short-sleeved gray top. Not exactly his style, but then again, not as costumy as the others, either.

"I am the Box Ghost!" a voice shouted from the other room, "And I shall be taking this cardboard and square container as my own!"

Oh, for god's sakes.

"Take whatever cardboard box you damn well please," Dan shouted, ignoring the cats' cries from the other room, "I don't have time for your crap! I really don't!"

"Oh? Really?" the Box Ghost seemed confused by the voice in the other room, "You're not going to come out and beat me to a pulp?"

"I will if you don't disappear in the next ten seconds!"

"Oh," Box Ghost shrugged, "Well, okay then."

The cats tried to climb out, cursing Dan underneath their growls. Unfortunately, the Box Ghost folded up the flaps of the box before sealing it with ecto-tape, not noticing the kittens trapped inside.

"I hope there are air holes in this thing," Danny gulped.

"I hope your stupid older self enjoys getting his face ripped off," Vlad growled as the box floated up.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the bumbling ghost laughed evilly, "Nobody can stop me! The Box Ghost!"

"Why are you still here?" Dan asked, phasing himself back through.

"Beware!"

Dan looked annoyed at the idiot as he flew out of the princess' castle.

"Alright," he sighed, still annoyed, "Unless any of you are hungry or need to take a piss, don't bug-"

He stopped and stared at the empty spot where the cats used to be.

"Funny," he wondered, "Sam said they would stay here and play in the stupid b-"

Dan stopped as he suddenly remembered what the Box Ghost wanted in the first place. His eyes twitched for a moment or two before he let out an aggravated yell and shot an ecto-beam at a pillow. Finally, he stomped out of the room, grabbed the Ghost Gabber, and stomped towards the castle's exit.

"I've barely even started kitty-sitting, and already these stupid cats are pissing me off!"


	8. Chapter 8

**FirestarterX: Yes, yes he will kill him. Let's just hope Box Ghost has his will all written out.**

**jeanette9a: I knew you were, but change or no change, I still say Aragon will still demand obedience from both child and adult Danny.**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: I suppose, I'll have to show you what happens in the next chapter (not this one).**

**CSIalchemist: Yeah, hiring Dan would definitely NOT be a good idea. You'd be extremely lucky not coming home with burnt cat smell hanging around the place. **

**Dan Muse: Oh, I set the cat on fire ONE TIME and I never live it down!**

**Me: I'm still surprised she still had hair after that. **

**Dan Muse: It was ONE TIME!**

**Cat: *Combusts into a poofy fireball***

**Dan Muse: Okay, two times!**

"You know," Tucker started as he searched for the Fenton Portal, "I just realized something."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"How are we going to communicate with Hori if we don't have the Ghost Gabber?"

The girl was silent as the problem suddenly became clear to her, too.

"Well," she muttered, trying to think of a plan, "I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there."

"How much longer until we reach this portal?" the dragon princess panted as she talked to them through the window, "I must say, young man, this is the longest short cut I have ever flown!"

"Oh, well, uh…"

Sam snorted as Tucker tried to come up with an excuse as to why they were lost. Suddenly, she gasped as she saw the swirling vortex straight ahead. The driver heard her and smiled as he looked forward.

"It's just this way, your Highness!"

"Finally," the princess muttered, shrinking down to her normal size as she entered.

Tucker sped the Spectre through as his passenger jumped out and carefully peeked behind the basement door.

"I think they're gone," she whispered down to Tucker, "But we should probably be quiet, just in case."

"Or," Dora smiled, disguising her form into that of the pageant host the teenagers first saw her as, "We could just walk right up without having to worry about a thing if they see me."

"Huh," Sam grunted, wide-eyed, "Good point. Let's go."

The group ran upstairs with the goth leading the way.

"Okay, according to these directions, the animal hospital shouldn't be too far off. We should be there in- OH MY GOD!"

Tucker and Dora looked through the open front door to see the streets filled with dogs and cats. Some of them were chasing each other, while others chased their tails. Rabbits, hamsters, and gerbils ran in all sorts of directions, nibbling on veggie gardens. When they weren't eating, they were running from the reptiles that roamed all over town that were determined to eat them.

"What the hell is- HEY!"

The teenager held her bleeding ear as she looked up to see flocks of parrots, canaries, and finches flying all across the sky. The red-and-green macaw that bit Sam's ear flew back at her, squawking and biting. Sam tried to escape the parrot, but tripped over turtle stumbling around the lawn. Both human and reptile went flat on their backs while the parrot kept tormenting the girl.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Tucker screamed, waving a broom at the bird, "Get! Get! Go home, Polly!"

The parrot hissed at Tucker before taking off. The boy tossed the broom down and helped Sam up while Dora helped the turtle right itself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam repeated, rubbing her sore ear.

"Didn't Jazz say something about a pet shop before we left?" Tucker guessed.

"Oh no," she groaned, "What did they do?"

"I don't know, but I say we find out!"

"You're just saying that so that we skip the vet, aren't you?"

"Why would we want to skip the vet?" Dora asked, protecting her gift from the various birds attacking it.

"He hates hospitals," Sam answered, grabbing Tucker's wrist, "And we're going whether you like it or not."

"But… but… but-"Tucker stammered, trying to escape.

"No buts! I don't give a damn how this all happened, but we're still going to see Hori at the hospital!"

"It's an animal hospital, anyways," Dora tried to reassure him, "The doctors aren't going to be interested in you."

"I don't care!" Tucker shouted, still trying to pull away, "I'm not going!"

The technogeek insisted for fifteen more minutes that he would not go despite Sam dragging him there, anyway. When the group was almost there, they stopped and stared at the giant holes in the wall of the pet shop.

"Ghost!" they heard Jack cry out, "I know you're in here Ghost! Show yourself!"

An ecto-gun from inside fired and created another hole through the yellow-painted building.

"What are you doing?" they heard the manager demanded, "You're wrecking my store!"

"It's alright, sir," Maddie answered, sternly, "I know you've been troubled by this ghost in the past several years, but never fear! My husband and I will not rest until we have destroyed this ecto-demon of filth! Even if we have to destroy this building brick by brick!"

"WHAT?"

"Ghost!" the large man shouted again.

The group jumped as another ecto-blast from the weapon tore through the building, nearly avoiding being hit. A dachshund peeked his head out of the hole before leading seven or eight other wiener puppies outside.

"Sam? Tucker? Where's Danny?"

The teenagers looked and saw Jazz leaning on a tree with her arms folded over her chest. She had been glaring at the shop as her parents destroyed it. When she saw the teenagers, however, her furious expression changed into a curious one.

"He's at Princess Dora's castle," Sam nodded over to the blonde woman, "Dan's cat-sitting him and the others."

"Dan?" Jazz looked shocked, "You don't mean Dan Phantom, do you?"

"Long story," Tucker sighed, "Now what's yours?"

"I too am rather curious as to what's going on here," the princess confessed, watching the dachshund parade.

Before the redhead could say anything, her father answered for her.

"GHOST!"

Another blast broke through a window, shattering whatever remained on the panes and releasing whatever parakeets were left.

"If that doesn't explain everything," Jazz moaned, "Then I don't know how I can possibly help."

"Maybe I could stay-" Tucker started before the girls started dragging him again.

"Well, good luck with everything," Sam yelled over a protesting geek.

"It'll all turn out well, dearie," Dora called back to Jazz, "You'll see."

"GHOST!"

Quickly they shoved Tucker forwards to the hospital before the ecto-blast hit them. When they arrived, Sam had to stand inside and pull on Tucker's arms, trying to entice him in while Dora pushed him from behind. Finally, they made it in, though the princess insisted on carrying him the rest of the way. The goth smirked as she held onto Hori's gift while the ghost threw the boy over her shoulder barbarian style.

"Now," she hissed, letting her pupils narrow, "Will you please calm down!"

"Yes ma'am," Tucker immediately said.

Finally, they managed their way to the priest's room. The tortoiseshell was curled up upon his pillow, asleep. A cream-colored Scottish fold and a white, fluffy Persian cat looked up at them as they entered.

"Um, hi," Sam whispered, "Listen, I don't mean to disturb you, but we really need to speak to Hori."

"For what reason, human?" the fluffy cat spoke in perfect English.

"You can talk?" Tucker asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, please, you stupid idiot," she snorted, "All animals can talk, but not all animals can speak English. Now, what brings you here?"

"Please," Dora said, letting Tucker down, "Forgive my friends, Satipy. They know not of your truly remarkable powers."

The cat purred as she curled her tail against her.

"Power?" Tucker asked.

"Satipy is one of the very first cats to be in the fire-brigade."

"Fire-brigade?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Teenagers," Satipy rolled her eyes, "Don't know anything these days. Don't they teach you about Ancient Egypt in school? Back then, whenever a house caught on fire, the fire-brigade cats would be sent in to rescue whatever poor soul was trapped inside. We would protect that person and use our powers to draw the flames out. Most of us left rather singed, I must admit, but we didn't mind. We did it all in the name of our Mistress. Tragically, however, there was just one house that proved to be too much for me. I was the first cat in the fire-brigade, but the last of the originals to have left. Permanently."

"After her death," Dora continued, pointing to the cat, "Bastet recognized Satipy's loyalty and granted her life again along with the ability of human speech as a gift."

"Wow," both teenagers stared in amazement at the cat.

"I suppose I can let your stupidity slide," Satipy muttered, "But you have yet to answer my question."

"We're sorry," Sam apologized, "It's just that there's this ghost named Aragon-"

"My foolish brother," the princess interrupted.

"Yes, him," Sam continued, "And we were fighting. He tried to turn me into a cat, but the statue saw his intentions-"

"He has stolen our Mistress' sacred statue?" Satipy hissed, waking up the patient.

"Satipy," he scolded, shooting her a glare.

"Listen for once, Hori," she growled, "You may learn a thing or two."

Hori was about to respond, but Renisenb's paw held him back. He looked over and saw her nodding towards his visitors. One he recognized. True, she wasn't a cat, anymore. But her eyes gave her away.

"Sam," he purred, "It's wonderful that you saw me!"

Satipy translated the message before she responded.

"Oh! You recognize me?"

"Your eyes, girl," Satipy snorted, "That's how. Now, about our statue?"

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, he tried to turn me into a cat, but the statue saw what he was going to do and tried to stop him. But my friend, he got Aragon away from me and ended up getting zapped instead!"

"Really?" the cat asked, looking over at the geek, "He doesn't look like a cat to me. Or did he already do his kind deed?"

"No. Tucker's not the one who got hit. It was another friend of mine and he can't do a kind deed because somebody accidently broke the statue."

The cats stared at her for a good minute before Satipy spoke again.

"Tell me this is a joke," she said, slowly.

All three bipedal beings sadly shook their heads.

"It was my brother, I'm afraid," Dora responded, "He was attacking someone in the Ghost Zone and in defense, his opponent pushed Aragon away from him, not realizing the fool was carrying the statue. It was a complete accident!"

"Where are the pieces?" Satipy demanded.

"We don't know," Sam shrugged, "We only have one piece."

The cat scowled at the shard as if it were the cause of the entire thing breaking. She turned to Hori as he growled and mewed for a few minutes. Finally, she turned back and translated.

"Well," she said, curtly," The first thing you must do is collect all the pieces."

"But we don't-"Tucker started before the cat cut him off.

"You will be given something," she glared at Renisenb.

The Scottish fold nudged on her mate's neck and looked at the group expectantly.

"There's something on his neck?" Sam guessed, taking a closer look, "It's a collar."

"You'll need that," the Persian cat snapped, "The pendant around Hori's neck was given to him by our Mistress. If the statue should ever be lost, the collar will let him see where it is being kept. It should do the same with the pieces. Collect the collar."

She watched the human child fumble with the strap around Hori's neck before speaking again.

"After the pieces have been collected, you will need to visit the human Hotep-Ra. I am told he is dead, but his soul is not at complete rest."

"You don't mean the mummy in the museum, do you?" Tucker asked, exchanging nervous looks with his friend.

"I know not where he is. That you will have to figure out and when you do, give him the pieces. He knows the ritual to put them back together."

"What if he tries to run off with them?" Sam asked, "I mean, last we saw him, he wasn't exactly happy with us."

Renisenb nudged a piece of paper toward the girl.

"A vase, a half-moon, and a woman?"

"It is the hieroglyph of our Mistress. Give it to Hotep-Ra. He will know it is a direct order. After the statue is complete, use it to help your friend and return it to us, not our temple. It is currently being renovated. Anything else?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought a gift!" Dora exclaimed, happily motioning towards the package, "I think you'll like it, Hori!"

Hori meowed as the princess brought out his present. He and his mate tore the paper off with their claws and stared in excitement at his new toy mousie.

"I thought you'd like it," the princess said, happily, "Here. Let me turn it on."

She flipped the yellow toy upside down and flipped the switch. The mouse ran around the room to all three cats' amazement. Pretty soon, they all chased after it, meowing and scratching at the mousie. Those who didn't have four legs laughed at the felines trying to capture their prey.

"Hey, Tuck?" Sam asked, still giggling, "I'm stepping out for a minute. I want to check on Danny."

"How?" he asked, "It's not like he's got opposable thumbs to answer the call."

"I got Dan's number. I went through his shirt to make sure he wasn't hiding anything he could kill us with and I got his cell phone number. I'll be right back."

Tucker looked at her questioningly, not sure if he should laugh or be concerned that his friend went through somebody else's clothes. But his thoughts were interrupted when the mousie and the cats went through his legs.

"Hey!"

Sam chuckled as she watched the scene, waiting for Dan to pick up.

"What?" he growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy," Sam answered.

"Sam? How'd you get my number?"

"Never mind. How's Danny doing?"

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Box Ghost?" Sam asked, surprised, "What's the Box Ghost doing there?"

"Get away from me, goddammit! Sam, this is a really bad time- What the hell are you doing?"

Sam stared at her phone for a minute when she heard what sounded like water in the background.

"Dan? What's going on over there? Where's Danny?"

"He's right- OW! I'm trying to help you, dammit! Quit scratching me! No! Bad Kitty! No squeaky balls!"

"I am the Box Ghost! I rule things all cardboard and square!"

"Get away from my ph- Oh hell no!"

Sam's jaw went wide open when a large boom go off in the background. Screams, meows, and hisses soon followed.

"Did something just explode?" she demanded.

"What? Hell no!"

"I heard something explode!"

"You heard something explode on the TV!"

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"We get it already! OW! Vlad! What did I just say about super-sized claws?"

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sam demanded again, "Let me to talk to Danny, now!"

"I am the Box Gh- OW! Bad Kitty! Bad non-cardboard and non-square kitty!"

Another explosion went off in the background along with another large splash of water.

"Aw, shit! No!"

Sam didn't even bother talking anymore. She just leaned against the wall and listened to the chaos in the background.

"Goddammit Box Ghost! Sam's going to kill me for this!"

"Hello? I'm still on the line here."

"You dare to challenge me? I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Sam? I'm going to have to call you back."

"Beware!"

**Fun Fact: I have a dachshund. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Brandyjin: You shall soon see! Unfortunately, I cannot say why Dan has a cell phone. If I did, I'd be spoiling something very important…**

**jeanette9a: Sorry, but that's not it. **

**ChopSuzi: Yes, Boxy does ruin everything, but the call was funny, I have to admit. **

**Clear As Myst: XD**

**CSIalchemist: You'll soon see. She might have a little crush, but she'll break your face if you say anything about it. No, he doesn't return the feeling. She's 15 for god's sakes. And as for the phone, sorry, can't tell you. I'd be spoiling something very important… Ooooh! Mystery!**

**Fun Fact: This is the kitty I use when I need to know how Skulker, Vlad, and Dan would react to a kitty situation. I armed myself to the teeth to take this pic, but luckily she didn't feel like mauling me at that moment. maiden –of –mystery .deviantart # / d53k3s3**

"Will you hurry it up, Vlad?" Danny pleaded, "I don't exactly like being in closed spaces!"

"Now you know how I feel when you shove me the thermos, whelp!" Skulker growled.

"Will you both shut the fudge up!" Vlad hissed, "I'm working as fast as I can."

The irritated cat went back to cutting the ecto-tape with his oversized claws.

"Almost got it," he muttered.

"Uh, this is probably a bad time to mention this," Danny muttered, "But, I think I need to use a litter box."

"Daniel," Vlad sighed.

"Well, it's not like I planned to be kidnapped by the Box Ghost and just didn't bother to go before leaving!"

"Does it really count as a kidnapping?" Skulker asked, "I don't think he even knows we're inside!

"Wow. You try to go and commit crimes and finally you do without even knowing you're doing it? Even for the Box Ghost, that's got to be a new low. But I still need to use the litter box."

"Great," Skulker groaned, "Now I have to go to! Hurry up, Vlad!"

"Stop talking about litter boxes!" the cat commanded, still trying to claw to freedom, "You're all making me have to go too!"

Finally, the ecto-tape snapped.

"Ha! I did it!" Vlad celebrated, "Now let's get the fudge- Cheese Doodles!"

The Box Ghost had forced the box to land with a hard _thud_.

"At last!" he shouted, "I, The Box Ghost, have a new box!"

"Joy," Skulker mumbled, sarcastically, "Let's just get out- HEY!"

The chubby ghost sat down upon his new container like a throne.

"Now I have a new container of cardboard and squareness to add to my mega secret warehouse of boxes!"

"Dude," a large stranger said, irritably, "If you really want to keep this place a secret you really need to take down this sign."

The Box Ghost looked stunned as the non-box creature held out the sign with purple soil still clinging onto its post.

_This is the MEGA SECRET LAIR of me, The Box Ghost! Do not enter my MEGA SECFRET warehouse of boxes! Beware!_

The intruder tossed down the sign with a snort and pointed to Box Ghost's new treasure.

"Now, I'm going that back," he commanded, walking towards it.

"You dare to steal from me! I am the Box Ghost!"

"You can keep the box," the other said, irritably, "I just need to take back what's inside."

"You want what's inside?" Box Ghost grinned, evilly, "Very well then! Behold the power of the Box Ghost! Beware!"

Dan rolled his eyes , but quickly widened them when he saw the box's contents flying straight towards his face with extended claws.

"GET OFF MY FACE!" he shouted at the panicking kitties.

"This is for letting the Box Ghost, of all imbeciles, to kidnap us!" Vlad hissed, not letting go.

"That is for allowing the container apparition, of all incompetents, capture us. Feed me."

"I really need to go, right now!" Danny meowed, quickly letting go and running off.

"It is truly necessary for me to leave at this point. Feed me."

"No!" Dan shouted, "No! Bad Vlad! No super-sized claws on my face!"

He yanked Skulker and Vlad off and threw them to the ground. He could feel the ecto-plasma run down his cheeks, but had no time to tend to them. He dodged as the Box Ghost tossed another box at him.

"I am the Box Ghost! You will beware the contents of…of…whatever was in that box!"

An explosion made the ghosts and kitties look to see where the box had landed.

"Ha!" the idiot shouted, "I am the Box Ghost and you will beware the contents of the box full of explosives!"

"Where did you get a box full of explosives?" Dan asked, still staring at the spot.

"Uh," he scratched his head, "I don't really remember. But will beware!"

Dan and the cats dodged as Box Ghost launched another box of explosives.

"Run!" Vlad shouted.

"Run. Feed me."

"Do I really need to be told that?" Skulker hissed.

"Is it necessary for you to speak of that to me. Feed me."

"Wait a minute," Dan looked around when he saw only two ghost kitties running, "Where's the twerp?"

An explosion in front of him knocked him back. As he painfully sat himself up while trying to keep himself out of range, he heard his cell ring.

"Goddammit, Technus," he muttered, digging for the device, "The hell does he want now?"

He found the phone and flipped it open, still cursing Technus under his breath.

"What?" he growled, dodging another box, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy," a female voice answered.

The hell?

"Sam? How'd you get my number?"

"Never mind," she brushed off his question, "How's Danny doing?"

Dan scanned the area for the missing cat, but still couldn't find him. Just as he was about to lie, he jumped at the voice besides him.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Get away from me, goddammit!" he flew up as fast as he could, "Sam, this is a really bad time- What the hell are you doing?"

The Box Ghost held a box above his head and hurled it at Dan. He quickly dodged it, but watched it drop on Skulker. The hard landing caused the gallon-sized water bottles insides to burst open and drench the poor mechanical kitty.

"Dan? What's going on over there? Where's Danny?"

Dan wished he knew that himself, but first he had to make sure Skulker wouldn't electrocute himself. The cat was in the midst of slipping, sliding, and flailing about as Dan flew as fast as he could and tried to get the cat away from the water puddle. Unfortunately, he must have gotten too wet.

""He's right- OW! I'm trying to help you, dammit! Quit scratching me! No! Bad Kitty! No squeaky balls!"

Skulker ignored Dan and kept scratching in panic. The squeaky ball cannon, however, he was unable to control.

"I can't help that!" he hissed, "My armor's short-circuit"

"I am not able to aide with that. My shield is shutting down. Feed me."

"I am the Box Ghost! I rule things all cardboard and square!" he shouted right in Dan's ear.

He hurled another box, but luckily, this one was only filled with appliances.

"Get away from my ph- Oh hell no!"

He ran as his foe released a box marked with, "DANGER! EXPLOSIVES!" Skulker wriggled out of Dan's grip and ran off. He followed the cat, but stopped when he heard the boom. The box had landed on the appliances and detonated.

"Did something just explode?" he heard Sam shout.

"What?" he responded, scanning for the cyborg, "Hell no!"

"I heard something explode!"

"You heard something explode on the TV!"

That wasn't a total lie. The TV from the appliance box was on fire.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"We get it already! OW! Vlad! What did I just say about super-sized claws?"

Vlad let go and growled.

"If you will not halt the container apparition, than I will do it. Feed me."

Dan watched the cat run off towards the Box Ghost. Great. Another cat he's going to have to rescue in a minute.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sam shrilled, "Let me to talk to Danny, now!"

Too bad he was nowhere to be seen. Wait, was that a motorcycle going off somewhere?

"I am the Box Gh- OW! Bad Kitty! Bad non-cardboard and non-square kitty!"

Dan looked over to see Vlad using Box Ghost's leg as a scratching post. Enraged, the ghost yanked the cat off him and hurled another crate of large water bottles. Vlad phased through the box, but still came out sopping, wet. He hissed in anger and ran off.

"Aw, shit! No!"

Dan flew after Vlad, not needing another cat to lose track of. Taking his chance, Box Ghost hurled another box at his distracted opponent. His hit was straight on. Dan cried out as the box hit him square in the stomach and forced him back. The box burst open and released the bricks inside. After Dan was wondering why someone would put bricks inside a crate, he looked around for Vlad with no success. Not only was Vlad missing, Skulker and the pathetic twerp were still nowhere to be found.

"Goddammit Box Ghost!" he shouted in frustration, "Sam's going to kill me for this!"

"Hello?" she piped up, "I'm still on the line here."

"You dare to challenge me? I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Sam? I'm going to have to call you back."

He quickly flipped the phone shut and pocketed it, but the Box Ghost had one more thing to say.

"Beware!"

He threw another box, but Dan had had enough.

"Alright! That does it!" he shouted, phasing through, "I'm not playing dodge box anymore."

The Box Ghost in his obliviousness ignored his opponent, but soon regretted that when the other unleashed a mighty roar. Box Ghost gasped as the sound waves knocked him back into his precious boxes, causing the towers of crates to fall upon him.

"Now," Dan muttered, "Where are those damned felines?"

Dan flew round and round the Box Ghost's warehouse, phasing through the piles of containers piled high. After fifteen minutes of flying around, he growled and shot an ecto-beam at one of the cardboard towers. Dan didn't care if it was explosive or not. Luckily, it was filled with beach toys, but unluckily it wasn't filled with cats.

He stared at the debris before his eyes drifted off towards the phone. Odd that Sam called him. Sure, she said she wanted to check up on Danny, but Dan had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the only thing she was checking up on. How did she know about the phone? Technus knew, sure. But, he was the one that gave Dan the phone in the first place. But that was only for Dan to check up on him until he was done. She wasn't on to him, was she? Only sure way to know how she found out was to call her.

He took out the phone and flipped it open. There was only one number besides Technus on the previous calls list. Dan took note of it and called it. A few ring tones later, a female voice answered, but it wasn't Sam.

"Hello?" she sounded confused.

"Where's Sam?" he demanded.

"Tucker!" Sam's voice shouted in the background, "Parrot on your left!"

Dan widened his eyes at the very loud sound of animals barking, meowing, and screeching in the background.

"Hey! No fair!" a kid shouted, "You can't do that to my ship!"

"Uh," the voice responded, "She's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"_The Jungle Book_! Everybody run for your lives!"

More barking and squawking could be heard after that announcement.

"Stay calm!" the voice tried to say, "He's just a kid! He's just playing! Stay calm!"

"What's going on over there?" Dan asked, "Wait, is this Jazz?"

"Dan?" Jazz asked, "Dan, How'd you get Sam's number?"

"She got mine first!"

"Haunted football field!" somebody shouted in the background.

"Dude," Tucker responded, "We know. We get it already."

"It's not a football field! It's my new dock for my ship!"

"Sam!" Dan heard Jazz shout, "Be careful! He's just a kid!"

"Is Youngblood over there?" Dan asked, "And why do I keep hearing animals going off?"

"GHOST!"

"Dad! No!"

Ecto-guns blasts and screams joined in with the animals.

"Listen!" Jazz quickly said, desperately, "This is a very bad time, right now! You need to call ba- HEY!"

Dan could no longer hear his sister, but he could hear the dog barking right into the mouth piece just fine. After twenty seconds of being yelled at by a dog, he hung up and flew out of the warehouse. He was about to let out another aggravated blast, when he saw what looked like tire tracks at the entrance. They looked too small for a car, not to mention he only saw one track. Normally, cars left behind two. So he did hear a motorcycle. Was Johnny 13 here recently? He growled and followed the tracks.

"If Johnny didn't run over the little runts, I swear, I'll steal his bike and do it myself after this is over!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OfficiallyNobody: No, he can't. He and Vlad are both stuck as ghost cats. They cannot change to "normal" cats. **

**Phantom Trainer: I suppose you'll have to find out in Chapter 11! P.S. Thanks for the review in **_**The Ultimate Kitty! **_

**Clear As Myst: Danny Furball! The Ultimate cure for boring summer days! Side effects may include split sides, gasping, wheezing, or any signs of hysteria. See your doctor before taking Danny Furball.**

**jeanette9a: Ah! I love sugar highs! I love coffee highs even more, but Mom says no more than a cup a day. Le sigh.**

**CSIalchemist: So many questions, so many answers that will remain hidden for a long good while. I hope you're comfy. **

**Fun Fact: Yesterday, my mom had me dust, sweep, and vacuum the entire house along with cleaning my bathroom, cleaning all the bed sheets, remaking the beds (including my sister's 'cause she's the Queen of the Universe), feeding the cats, taking out the dog, vacuum the cat hair off the furniture, bring in the mail, and all other fun stuff. I fell promptly asleep when all that was over, so as a bonus for not posting yesterday, you'll get two chapters today.**

"The Box Ghost?" Dora stared at Sam, "Why on earth was the Box Ghost at my castle? And did you mention explosions?"

"He claims it was the TV," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a TV," the princess insisted, "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Only way to find out is to go."

"Before we do," Tucker asked, "Could we stop at school first?"

"What?" his friend stared back at him, "You actually _want _t_o _go to school?"

"Oh," Dora cooed, "I just love it when children are interested in their education!"

"Uh, thanks," Tucker said, uneasily, "But I was thinking more about the collar."

He pointed to the strap in Sam's hand. She looked at the pendant and gasped at the picture.

"Is that the football field?" Sam gasped, "But, I thought Dan spread the pieces in the Ghost Zone. What's it doing here?"

"I don't know," Dora said, looking over the teen's shoulder, "But I suppose my castle is going to have to wait. Come on! To your school yard!"

She grabbed the kids as she changed forms. Tucker and Sam winced when her talons dug into their shoulders.

"Sorry," the princess apologized, taking off.

She landed them in front of Casper High. She dropped the children and looked puzzled at the screaming students and animals. Then Dora noticed a familiar face.

"Isn't that girl one of your friends?" she asked, pointing to a sullen redhead.

"Jazz?" Tucker ran over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Some of the kids and teachers were screaming about a ghost in the school," she explained, looking irritated.

"GHOST!" her father bellowed, running towards the building, "Don't worry kids! I'll save you!"

"Come on!" Sam grabbed both Jazz and Tucker, "We have to follow him!"

As they both protested, the goth led her friends inside the building with the princess following them from behind.

"Good god," she muttered, staring at the various animals chasing the students down the hallways.

"_Call of the Wild_!" Mr. Lancer ran out from one of the classrooms followed by a snarling St. Bernard, "Haunted English room!"

The gymnasium doors made a huge bang as Ms. Teslaff and the basketball team ran out screaming. Cats and golden retrievers chased after them, snarling all the way.

"Haunted gymnasium!" she cried, leading the players out of the school.

Dash Baxter and Qwan led the football running down the halls with angry parrots and snakes close at their heels.

"Haunted football field!" the blonde boy cried, now noticing that several dogs had joined the chase.

"Wait," Jazz squinted her eyes, "Did anybody else notice all of the animals were glowing?"

Sam and Tucker stared too. A ghastly shade of green light surrounded the animals as growled at them and let out ferocious barks, meows, and squawks.

"Ahoy!" a childish voice commanded, "Who goes there?"

"Youngblood?" Sam looked into the air, looking for the junior pirate.

"That's Captain Youngblood, to you," the young boy appeared above the group's heads, completely attired in pirate gear, "Now, what are you landlubbers doing in my secret fort!"

"Dude," Tucker said, "It's not really a secret if you tell us."

"Told you," the parrot on Youngblood's shoulder muttered.

"Hey! Shut up!" the child screamed, making a golden shard dangle around his neck.

"Young man!" Dora gasped, "Where did you get that piece?"

"What this?" he held up the other half of the statue's face, "You like it? I found it in the Ghost Zone! I think it's part of some secret buried treasure!"

"Or it could part of some sacred statue," the parrot said, quite loudly in the child's ear.

"Actually," the princess smiled, thinking she could reason with the lad, "It is part of Bastet's sacred statue and we're helping her put the statue back together."

"So?"

"So, I'm sure Bastet would appreciate it if you gave the piece back to her."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do," the child narrowed his eyes, "You're trying to take it from me! Well finder's keepers! It's mine! Guards, get rid of them!"

"You have a death wish, don't you?" his companion sighed.

Dora quickly grabbed the teenagers and lifted them high into the air as the angry pets started to attack. She blew a small breath of fire at them, just to scare them off. They stopped, but continued their growling. Youngblood however, was completely startled and quickly flew down the halls.

"You stay here," the princess commanded, dropping them again, "I'll go after him."

Before they could say anything, she flew off after the child.

"Don't hurt him!" Jazz shouted after her, "He's just a child! He's only playing!"

"Haunted football field!" Dash continued shouting, changing directions.

His team had already left him, but that didn't seem to faze the star quarterback in the slightest.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked.

"GHOST!"

The children looked back and saw Danny's parents shoot at the ghostly creatures, still snarling.

"It's not working!" Maddie growled, furiously, "We're going to have to try something else. Quick Jack, hand me those nets the pet shop wanted!"

"We'd better help these pets," Sam announced, "Before they hurt these innocent animals!"

"OW!" Tucker screamed as a macaw bit his nose, "Yeah, innocent animals."

"Just grab a broom!"

Sam sprinted off just as Youngblood flew down the halls with the princess hot on his heels.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!" he teased, "Can't catch me!"

"Haunted football field!"

"For the last time," Youngblood growled, "It's not a football field! It's my ship's dock! Oof!"

His parrot flew away just as Dora had finally managed to tackle him. But the boy wriggled free.

"Ha!" he shouted before flying off again, grabbing his bird, "Guards! Get rid of them now!"

The animals' eyes glowed a crimson red before they increased their efforts. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came running back only for a Labrador to knock the goth down.

"Oof!" Sam groaned, swatting the broom at him, "Easy boy! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Tucker whistled, holding a tennis ball high above his head, "He y boy! Over here!"

The dog quickly lost interest in the girl and panted happily at the toy.

"Fetch!"

He barked in joy and chased the ball out the front door.

"Well, that's one down," the goth muttered, standing up, "Only a thousand more to go."

"Jack! I need more power for the ecto-guns!" they heard Maddie cry out, still shooting at the pets, "Down, Rover! Down I say!"

"And it sounds like we're going to have to hurry it up," Tucker responded, looking at all of the running animals and students.

"Uh, Sam-" Jazz said, looking down at a black device on the floor, "I think your phone-"

"Oh, yeah!" she replied, noticing an angry flock of birds heading towards them, "Save it for me, will you? Thanks!"

Sam and Tucker prepared for the avian attack, making sure they had enough room for the birds to fly through out the door. When the parrots came, the two teens quickly swatted and batted at the birds, trying not to harm them, but trying not to get harmed, either.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted, "Parrot on your left!"

The geek turned his head towards the danger and shooed the bird away. Outside, they heard a mighty reptile roar out and wood splintering.

"Hey!" Captain Youngblood shouted, watching his ship flame up in smoke, "No fair! You can't do that to my ship!"

"I can and I did," the dragon merely snorted, "If you refuse to behave, then you deserve to have a few toys taken away! Now, give back the statue piece!"

She aimed for the shard, but he flew up and dodged the princess' claws.

"Look," the parrot scolded his charge, "If you want to die again, well that's all well and good for you. However, I quite enjoy my afterlife. So, if you'll pardon me, I'm taking no more part in this battle."

He flew off just as Youngblood growled angrily, "You never did anything in the first place!"

Still angry, the child summoned his animal guards to avenge his fallen fortress. Felines and canines growled at the giant lizard, but she rolled her eyes and blew the tiniest bit of flame in their direction. Startled, the pets ran off, taking out their aggression at the students and staff who dared to stay.

"_The Jungle Book!" _Mr. Lancer cried out again, devastated that his perfect hiding spot underneath the bleachers was foiled, "Everybody run for your lives!"

He heard his star pupil try to say something about a kid, but he was more concerned with escaping with what little hair he had left. He passed by Dash, looking completely lost.

"Haunted football field!"

"Dude," Tucker sighed, "We know. We get it already."

Youngbrat decided to go inside the school and settle things a few things with the teens.

"It's not a football field! It's my new dock for my ship!"

Tucker and Sam each glared at the boy and took out the Fenton Lipsticks they took from Danny's house.

"Sam!" Jazz stepped in front of the teens, "Be careful! He's just a kid!"

Sam glared at her, not noticing she was talking to someone on the cell when they heard a familiar cry.

"GHOST!"

Jazz looked at her parents, completely horrified that they found the poor child. Just as Jack was about to shoot, she jumped in front of them.

"Dad! No!"

Maddie and Jack were forced to shoot upwards, away from their daughter. To Maddie's displeasure, the ghost kid had disappeared. She and her husband ran down the halls, but stopped in their tracks when they saw him fighting with a ghost dragon. They looked at each other in pure delight. Jack looked the happiest of all, though. His wife thought he looked like a kid being given the key to the candy store. Come to think of it, he probably would look like that if that ever did happen, anyway. Maddie and Jack prepared their weapons as they continued fighting.

"It's not yours!" Dora shouted, still trying to grab onto the piece.

"I found it first!" he kicked at her, trying to break through her grip.

The princess had managed to pin him down successfully and refute any attempts he made to phase through, but still he would not give up.

"Finder's Keepers!" he continued insisting, trying to pry her claws off, one by one.

"It belongs to Bastet!" Dora shouted, finally grabbing the piece and yanking it off his neck, "Ha!"

"Ha this, ghost freak!"

Both ghosts had no time to look startled before Maddie shot at them with her ecto-gun.

"GHOST!" the fat man continued bellowing, eagerly shooting at them with great vigor, "Surrender ghost scum!"

Dora groaned, roughly grabbing the boy and flying off. At first, Youngblood tried to wiggle free, but stopped when he noticed the ghost hunters hot on their trails.

"You see what happens when you pull stunts like this?" the princess scolded.

He whimpered, grasping tightly onto her neck. Dora spotted the teenagers still trying to fend off the animals. She noticed the redhead trying to break free from the poodle pinning her down.

"Tell the animals to stop so my friends can help you safely back into the Ghost Zone."

He spoke to protest, but stopped when he heard their enemies coming closer.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Guards! Stop! Return from where you came!"

At first, there was an eerie silence, then the pets went from aggressive to friendly. The cats stopped scratching Tucker, but rubbed on him instead. The birds had calmed down and sat on Sam's shoulders instead of nipping them. Jazz's poodle began licking her instead of trying to bite her. However, a corgi continued barking at Sam's phone.

"Whoo!" Sam sighed, wiping her brow, "Glad that's over!"

"Danny!" Jack shouted, "Son? Where are you?"

"You have the piece," Sam whispered, urgently.

Dora nodded, arching an eyebrow as the girl sprinted off and headed for her friend's locker. Quickly, she picked the lock and grabbed his clothes inside. She changed and restyled her hair just as Maddie and Jack spotted her.

"Danny, there you are!" Maddie went to hug her "son," but "Danny" refuted.

"No!" Sam said, hoarsely, "You can't! I'm still chasing a ghost!"

"Ghost?" Jack became excited, "Where?"

"Uh, at the Nasty Burger!"

She noticed Tucker and Jazz outside, running towards the Fenton house.

"Maybe I'll see you there!" she shouted as she ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"Seriously," Jack muttered to his wife, "Am I the only one who notices that Danny runs like a girl?"

"Nice outfit," Tucker snickered, as Sam joined them.

"Shut up," she hissed, glaring at Youngblood.

"I'm taking him back to the Ghost Zone," Dora announced, morphing to her normal form, "I'll meet you at this Rotten Burger-"

"Nasty Burger," Tucker corrected, "And thanks for the piece."

"Right," she nodded, flying off, "I'll meet you there."

"Why?" Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Because that's where the collar shows the next piece. You dropped it by the way."

Sam groaned as she saw the restaurant in the center of the pendant.

"Oh, Dan called, "Jazz said, "I don't know what he wanted, though. A poodle jumped on me before I could get any info. Why do you have his number?"

"Why did you go through his stuff?" Tucker asked.

"I told you!" Sam shouted, red-faced, "Shut up!"

She stomped off after Jazz gave her phone back. Dialing his number, Sam waited for the ghost to pick up.

"Not now, Sam! I'm in the middle of something!" he shouted as his greeting.

"What the hell was Box Ghost doing at the castle?" she ignored him, "I want to talk to Danny-"

"Get him, Johnny! Get him!"

Sam groaned in frustration when she heard the motorcycle in the background.

"Now what the hell is going on?"

"Goddammit, Sam! I'm in the middle of not getting run over, here!"

"Shadow! Attack him, now!"

"MEOW!" a cat shouted.

"Quit scaring Scooter!"

"You lost the cats, didn't you?" Sam sighed.

"No! I did not!" Dan insisted, "They lost their own damned selves!"

"Johnny! He's catnapping Scooter! Kill him!"

"Shadow! Grab the cat!"

"MEOW!"

"Will you quit digging into my face!" Dan demanded, "Wait a second. How the hell did you-"

A crash, a scream, and a hiss interrupted the call. Growling, Sam shut off the phone and joined her friends towards the Nasty Burger.

"Well?" Tucker asked, "What he call you for?"

She growled, "He's in the middle of a fight with Johnny 13."

Tucker sighed, "He lost the cats, didn't he?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonian master: Seriously, Tucker.**

**OfficiallyNobody: Poor guy…**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Ugh. No thanks, Danny. I'm stuffed. **

**Dan Muse: Two cheeseburgers, three bottles of Gatorade, and two bowls of Cheerios for lunch? Wow. I can't be your stuffed…**

**Me: Hey! The Gatorade is for legitimate health reasons and you know that! Besides, I'm a growing girl! I need my nutrients!**

**Dan Muse: You're 22…**

**Me: And I'm 4'9!" I can't be done growing yet!**

**CSIalchemist: *facepalm* Oh dear god. I completely forgot about the "Adults can't see him" thing. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! And yes, he is the very worst pet sitter of all time. **

**Dan Muse: Two times! Alright? I set the cat on fire only twice!**

**Cat: *poofs up into flames***

**Dan Muse: Okay, now that doesn't count! That one is a completely different cat!**

**Other Cat: *poofs up into flames***

**Me: Just get the fire extinguisher…**

**Fun Fact: I need to use the bathroom!**

Danny flew, phased, and leapt past the various cardboard and wooden boxes piled high at the Box Ghost's warehouse.

"Great," he muttered, trying to keep his hind legs crossed, "Of all the boxes he doesn't have, it's a litter box."

He scanned the area again, groaning at the pressure of his bladder. He spotted a crack of light and nearly meowed in joy at the cracked open window.

"Finally!" he flew towards it and wriggled himself free, "There may be no toilet around, but I'm a cat. As long as no one sees me, I think I'll be fine."

He spotted a tiny hole dug into the purple sand. It was so tiny in fact, he could barely fit himself in.

"Finally," he sighed in relief, "Now I have to-"

"Here kitty!"

Danny turned around and gasped at the familiar ghost in front of him.

"No," he groaned.

"Come here, sweetie," Kitty continued calling, patting the ground softly at her feet, "It's okay, kitty. Come here."

"No thanks!" he turned around and ran off, "Great. Of all the times to be a chick magnet."

An explosion inside the warehouse made Danny stop in his tracks.

"What the heck?" he shouted, turning towards the warehouse.

Apparently, Dan was shocked, too.

"Where did you get a box full of explosives?"

"Explosives?"

Danny turned around again and saw that Kitty was trying to sneak up on him.

"Come on, kitty," she bent down to scoop him up, "We have to get you out of here! This is no place for you to play!"

He dodged her attempt and ran, but an interesting scent made him turn around once more. He stared in awe at the delicious foodstuffs she had in her hand.

"Tuna?" she asked, holding the tempting sandwich, "Does kitty want tuna?"

"No," Danny thought as his paws ignored him, "No! It's a trap! Don't fall for it! It's a trap!"

"Delicious tuna!" Kitty cooed, nibbling the sandwich, "Yummy!"

"Delicious?" he purred, walking closer to the sandwich.

"Got him!"

At first, the cat was too shocked to move when the male voice threw some heavy cloth over the feline. But after a few seconds of darkness, Danny hissed and shrieked, trying to claw his way out.

"Geeze, Kitty," he heard, "What is this, a housecat, or a sabre-toothed tiger?"

"Just hurry it up, Johnny! Come on, before another explosion-"

She was cut off by another explosion inside the warehouse. Johnny grabbed her wrist, still trying to hold onto the bundle in his arms, and flew off towards the motorcycle. He revved the engine just as he heard the Box Ghost having a few difficulties inside.

"I am the Box Gh- OW! Bad Kitty! Bad non-cardboard and non-square kitty!"

"There's another one?" his girlfriend demanded.

"I'm not going in after that one!" he shouted as he sped his bike away from the scene.

Kitty grabbed the still-hissing bundle from Johnny and unwrapped it.

"It's okay, kitty," she cooed, "We saved you!"

Danny tried to squirm out of her grip, but she was too strong.

"Tuna?" she asked, holding up the sandwich.

He stopped and sniffed it for a few seconds, before taking a nibble.

"Huh," he muttered, taking a bigger nibble, "Who knew tuna was so good?"

Kitty giggled as her new pet gobbled down his lunch. She unwrapped her purple scarf from her neck and placed it around Danny's.

"I think I'll call you Scooter," she said, petting him.

"Well," he sighed, "It's better than Mr. Spookysparklypoo."

"Whoa," Johnny said, slowing down his bike, "Cool."

Danny turned to where Johnny had stopped and looked at where he was pointing. At first, he couldn't see anything. Then, he widened his eyes as he recognized the bit of gold. It was the torso piece from Bastet's statue!

"Think that'd be a great decoration?" Johnny asked, not really talking to anybody in particular.

"For what?" his girlfriend stopped petting Scooter.

"You know," he shrugged, "For my bike, maybe. Like those little decorations that people put on the hood of their cars?"

"That's for cars, Johnny," Kitty rolled her eyes, continuing her petting, "I don't think that works for motorcycles."

"Shadow!" he commanded, ignoring her, "Go get me that gold tile, or whatever it is."

The dark creature separated itself from its master and fetched the piece. Dropping it into his palm, it submerged itself in, once more. Taking his jacket back from the cat, Johnny dug into its pockets and pulled out a piece of string to hang his new decoration on.

"Hey, gimme a comb while you're at it!" Kitty demanded.

He tossed the jacket back onto her face, ignored her shouts, and hung the piece on the bike's side mirror. All this time, Danny watched with interest. Kitty, however, mistook the expression.

"Aw," she cooed, "Johnny look! Scooter thinks it's some kind of cat toy!"

"Yeah, well he better keep his paws off it." he snorted.

Kitty rolled her eyes and finally found the comb.

"Now," she grabbed the tom and plopped him down in her lap, "Hold still and let me fix your hair."

Danny closed his eyes as Kitty ruffled her fingers through his fur, messing it about in all different directions. She used the comb to move his fur this way and that throughout his body before ruffling him again.

"There," she said, triumphantly, "Now, you look fierce."

She dug for a mirror and held it out for the cat. Danny thought he looked like a porcupine, but had to admit, it was better than a bonnet. He turned towards the statue piece again and tried to think of a plan. Danny figured his best move was to stay with Kitty and try to get on Johnny's good side. Purring, he set his plan to action and rubbed up against Johnny.

"God!" the biker shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat, "Geeze, Kitty. Can you please calm him down. He nearly scared me into another death."

"Oh, you hush!" she shouted, grabbing Danny, "He's just trying to say he likes you, see?"

Johnny frowned at the cat, trying to ignore his big eyes looking up at the biker so sweet and innocent like. Johnny held up his hand to try to block himself from seeing the cat, but immediately, Scooter bent his head down and rubbed it in his palm. A smile played on his face as the cat started to purr.

"Well," he rubbed the cat's ears, "He is cute, I'll give him that."

Danny chuckled as he realized his plan was working. Then, as usual, his future had to go and mess things up.

"Ahem," Dan said, stepping in front of the bike, "You have something that belongs to me."

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny snapped, snatching his hand away from Scooter.

"That's my cat," the stranger pointed as Kitty glowered at him, "And I want him back."

"Scooter is MY cat!" Kitty squeezed Danny so tightly, he was having a hard time breathing, "I found him by the Box Ghost's warehouse."

"Yeah," Dan snorted, "He ran off. I want him back."

"He ran off because you were mistreating him, wasn't he Scooter?"

"Alright," Dan growled, "I've asked nicely, but that's not getting anywhere. So, now I'm just taking him."

"Hey!" Johnny stepped in front of the muscular spook, "You keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"You can keep her," he snorted, "I want the cat!"

"Gonna have to catch us first!"

He hopped on his bike as fast as he could and sped off. Dan rolled his eyes and chased after them. Though they never left his sight, he found it rather hard to keep up. He decided to change course and see if he could catch them by surprise.

Kitty looked back at where that guy was, still tightly clutching Scooter.

"I think we lost him," she shouted over the engine, "I can't see him anywhere."

Johnny laughed as he slowed down, "That'll teach him!"

"It sure will," a voice said in front.

Before they had any time to react, Dan unleashed his Ghostly Wail on the lovers. The couple was forced backwards followed by their bikes and crashed onto one of the platforms. Danny struggled up to his feet, releasing the scarf from him, and surveyed the wreck. He spotted the piece from one of the broken mirrors and snatched it. Before he had a chance to run off, however, he was roughly yanked up by the scruff of his neck.

"How many goddamned times do I have to rescue your ass?" Dan snarled, still carrying his pathetic self by the neck, "You are really ruining my reputation, you know that?"

"You did not require my assistance to aide you with that. Feed me."

"Shadow! Attack!"

Dan spun around just in time to be tackled to the ground by Johnny's sidekick.

"Scooter!" Kitty grabbed Danny from Dan's grasp and held him close, "Are you okay?"

Quickly, Dan flew up into the air and cloned himself before flying right in front of the girl. His clone yanked back her hair as the original ignored her cries and grabbed the cat, calling the clone back. He flew off and turned his head back to see Kitty blow a deadly kiss in his direction. In his haste to avoid it, he let go of the cat again, allowing Johnny to pick him up.

"Hey!" he shouted, recognizing the decoration from his mirror, "That's mine!"

Danny bit Johnny and ran off, ignoring the ghost yelling at him.

"Johnny, you're scaring him!" Kitty yelled, "He's just scared! It's not his fault!"

He glared at the tom before stomping off to his bike. Though it was badly dented, it still ran. He aimed for the larger ghost and fired a deadly beam at his opponent, but growled when the beam fizzled out.

"Great."

"Well, you're no help!" Kitty yelled, blowing a kiss at Scooter's catnapper.

The man dodged the blow yet again, a furious look on his face. Fearing for her pet, Kitty stopped her scared Scooter and climbed on the bike, urging her boyfriend forward. Not needing to be told, he revved the engine, smiling as he noticed the other distracted by his cell.

"Get him, Johnny! Get him!" Kitty screamed.

Johnny sped the bike towards Dan, but let out a furious cry as the ghost merely flew up.

"Shadow! Attack him now!"

The split itself from his master, and flew up. As he prepared to rid his master of his foe once and for all, Dan ducked, though, not for long. The shadow caught him on his ankle. Dan spun around and around in rapid circles, trying to make the shadow dizzy. When he was becoming dizzy himself, he kicked the creature off him.

"MEOW!" cried Danny as it landed on him and toppled the bike.

"Quit scaring Scooter!" Kitty scolded Shadow.

Dan flew down and grabbed Danny, making sure to keep a firm grip on him.

"No! I did not!" he insisted into his phone, "They lost their own damned selves!"

"Johnny!" Kitty shrieked, pointing into the air, "He's catnapping Scooter! Kill him!"

"Shadow! Grab the cat!"

The shadow, though still slightly dizzy, flew up and reached for the tom. In an attempt to make sure he wasn't caught, Danny wriggled out of Dan's grip, but held dug into his face.

"MEOW!" he cried, ignoring his other self's howls of pain.

"Will you quit digging into my face!" Dan demanded, before noticing a golden fragment waving in front of his eyes, "Wait a second. How the hell did you-"

Johnny rammed his bike right into him, making the phantom crash down into the ground below. Groaning, Dan pried the cat off him and glared at the smirking biker. Another Ghostly Wail later, the smirk was replaced with a look of terror as he held onto his bike and his girlfriend held onto him. It was in vain, though. Eventually, the pair and their bike were once again forced back.

Dan relaxed his body, still panting. The claw wounds from Aragon were bleeding and his back was killing him again, thanks to Johnny. And the annoying brat. Slowly lifting his head up, Dan glared at the cat. Sensing that he was most likely angry, Danny smiled sheepishly and dropped the fragment from his mouth. Dan's eyes did not move to the shard, but remained on Danny.

"See. I am entirely apologetic. I did not have you wounded on purpose. Feed me."

Dan slowly got up to his feet and slowly walked towards the cat. Danny edged himself away from his psychotic self.

"For another time, I am entirely apologetic. There is no need to wound me. Correct. Feed me."

Suddenly, Dan grabbed Danny by the neck and forced him to hold still as he made sure the cat wouldn't be able to escape again.

"What are your actions to me. Feed me. This is wounding me. Feed me. What is your purpose for that. Feed me. It is entirely constrictive around my throat. Feed me. Aide me. Feed me. I am not able to breathe. Feed me. It is entirely constrictive around my throat. Feed me. I need somebody to aid me. Feed me. What is the purpose for that. Feed me. Negative. Feed me. Negative. Feed me. Halt. Feed me."

"Finally!" a scratched up Dan said, looking at his work.

Danny's ears were flat on top of his head as he tried to kick the collar off his neck. Dan laughed at his attempts, ignoring the cat's swishing tail.

"This is not amusing. Feed me."

"Oh yes it is," he snickered, relaxing his grip on the leash just a little.

"Remove this. Feed me."

"This is not amusing. I demand you remove this band and lead immediately. Feed me." e was responded with more laughter.

Danny continued kicking and hissing as Dan picked up the statue's piece. Pocketing it, he turned around noticing he was just a few miles from the Box Ghost's warehouse. A couple of feet in front him were some small, wet droplets. Dan thought the droplets were rather big until he took a closer look and realized they were actually paw prints.

"Come on, twerp," he tugged onto the leash, dragging a hissing Danny along, "Let's go see where Skulker went off to."


	12. Chapter 12

**OfficiallyNobody: Oh, yes he will. Painfully.**

**Dragonian master: Danny already went and so did I, so we're better now.**

**Heracelio: Thanks! However, I can't draw, well, at all, and I've got no patience to learn. So don't count on pictures. **

**jeanette9a: Yes, he did.**

**CSIalchemist: Kitties never learn, do they? Cujo will appear, but he's just going to make a brief cameo.**

**Clear As Myst: If you really are in the ICU, I'm so sorry. I know from multiple experiences that it is not fun. If you're not, Oopsies! Didn't realize **_**Danny Furball**_** was so deadly!**

**Fun Fact: Today is Father's Day!**

"Oh, great," Jazz sighed, "Now we're going to have to deal with Mom and Dad at the Nasty Burger as well."

"Let's just hope whoever else is there doesn't use these poor animals as 'minions' again," Sam replied, aggravated.

"Hey," Tucker piped in, "After we're done collecting our piece, can we stop and get some burgers to go?"

"Tucker!" the girls scolded.

"What? I'm starving! It's 5:30 and I've already missed my 4:00 feeding, my 4:05 feeding, my 4:10-"

"We get it!" Sam interrupted, spying the restaurant up ahead, "Can't you just wait, you glutton?"

"I'm starving!"

"Oh, you poor dearie," a voice gently said, making the teens look up.

A rather large woman in an apron and hairnet looked down sweetly at the boy, either oblivious or ignoring the screams and cries of the customers and animals in the background.

"What would you like to eat?" Lunch Lady suddenly changed the tone of her voice from soft to screaming, "PAIN OR DOOM?"

"Uh, actually," Tucker said, nervously, "I was thinking more like a double burger with cheese to go."

"Oh, is that what you want? TOO BAD! PREPARE TO EAT DOOM!"

In an instant, Lunch Lady summoned the patties from the Nasty Burger and used them to create her tasty minions. Customers screamed in terror as their burgers floating started and quickly ran out, creating more chaos. Lunch Lady disappeared, but let the angry meat wads take her place. Quickly, Jazz took out her Fenton ecto-gun and shot at the patties. The wads burst into pieces at the blast, but quickly reformed.

"Uh-oh," Jazz mumbled.

The furious wads quickly surrounded our heroes, preparing to attack.

"I don't suppose anybody has a Fenton Thermos?" Sam asked, looking around nervously.

"No," Tucker responded, finding a familiar face among the crowds, "But I do have a secret weapon."

He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Yoo-hoo!" he cried out, waving his arm, "Come here, boy! You hungry? Fresh, tasty burgers over here!"

A bark of delight followed Tucker's cry as the Labrador that attacked Sam back at school came bounding up towards his new friend. The meat patties looked confused at the dog before they screamed in terror as they realized his intentions. They scattered across the sidewalk with their foe chasing after them.

"Over here!" a voice called from above.

The teenagers looked up to see Princess Dora pointing to the restaurant.

"She towards the kitchen!"

Dora followed the group as they ran inside, trying to avoid bumping into panicking animals and customers.

"Did you see her with the piece?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," Dora responded, "You?"

"Nope."

"Hey!" the manager stepped in front of the group as they went over the counter, completely oblivious to the screams inside, "This area is for employees only! Customers are not allowed on this side of the counter!"

Dora rolled her eyes and blew a small bit of flames at the manager's direction. He shrieked and ducked, allowing the others to pass through towards the kitchen. Inside, Lunch Lady was creating even more havoc. She possessed the burger and chicken patties and used them for more meat monsters. Cooks and cashiers covered in meat wads tried to free themselves from with spatulas and forks. Some were successful, though not most. Dogs and cats often nibbled at the possessed meat, allowing a worker to wriggle free, but often the free staff member would run for the exit instead of helping his comrades.

"Excuse me, dearie," Lunch Lady picked up a green dish and showed it to a terrified cashier, "But is this a salad?"

The teen nodded, hoping this would appease the spook. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"SALAD! YOU DARE TO SERVE SALAD IN A BURGER RESTAURANT!"

"Thank you," Tucker mumbled in his hiding spot, receiving glares from Sam.

"NOW YOU SHALL PERISH IN MY MEATY VENGENCE OF DOOM!"

"I don't think so!" Jazz shouted, blasting her ecto-gun at the ghost.

The Lunch Lady fell backwards, unprepared for the shot. The frightened cashier ran off, lest she rise again.

"You're welcome," Sam snorted.

She turned her head towards Lunch Lady as she sat up and growled, flying farther back into the kitchen.

"Come on!" the princess grabbed the goth's wrist, "You and I will search for that piece while Tucker and Jazz help these poor people."

"No problem," Tucker replied, joyfully as he tied on a bib and attacked a now-petrified meat patty with his knife and fork.

Sam and Dora stared at him for a minute before starting their search. A few minutes of searching led to nothing until finally, Sam spotted something glitter in the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped at the piece before realizing it was being held in a giant, meaty monster fist.

"SO!" the monster Lunch Lady snarled, "IT'S THE VEGETARIAN! My dear, look how skinny you are! You really need to eat some MEAT!"

"I refuse to harm innocent animals all for the sake of nutrition!" the angry girl screamed, "There are other ways to get protein, you know!"

"Where did you get that?" Dora interrupted, pointing towards the statue shard.

"Oh, this pretty thing?" Lunch Lady asked, "Oh, I found it. There I was, eating my delicious steak, when somebody over at the next table found it in his salad AND THREW IT IN MY FACE! Such incredible rudeness, so of course I was upset and I DESTROYED HIS SALAD AND NOW I WILL DESTROY ALL OTHER SALADS IN REVENGE!"

"Are you joking?" the princess facepalmed as Sam stared at Lunch Lady in utter silence.

"Seriously?" Sam demanded, "All this because someone was rude? Are you joking me!"

"No, dearie, I'm not. AND ALL START WITH YOU!"

The girls dodged as the Lunch Lady swung down a blow.

"Would you mind holding still SO I CAN ANNIHALATE YOU!"

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, hiding behind a counter, "If we blast her, she'll just reform and we don't have a Fenton Thermos!"

"Well, my dear," the princess smirked as her skin grew scaly, "You might not like meat, but I do. And I quite enjoy my burgers done. Well done!"

Completing her transformation, Dora flew up into the air and proceeded to blow a great blast of fire towards Lunch Lady.

"OW!" she screamed as her shield began to cook, "IT BURNS! Ooh, but I must admit, I do smell quite delicious!"

She kept on screaming in agony, drawing attention to the various hungry pets in the restaurant. They began to eat her shield, despite the Lunch Lady's protest. At long last, she phased out of the cooked patties and glared at the princess. Sam took her chance and blasted Lunch Lady with the Fenton Lipstick, knocking her back down and the piece out of her hand.

"Got it!" she cried triumphantly.

She looked down and saw that the shard was one of the cat's forepaws. Dora joined her, changing her form back to normal and glared at the fallen cook.

"What are we going to do about her?" she asked, "I don't think she'll risk another meat attack with all these animals here, but still."

Their conversation was interrupted by an irritating bellow.

"I am the Box Ghost!" a scratched up and scorched Box Ghost shouted, "And I am here to take your boxes of burgers to add to my MEGA SECRET lair!"

"Where did you come from?" Sam demanded.

"And what on earth happened to you?" Dora asked, staring at his wounds, "It looks like you were caught in the middle of a cat fight with explosions going on around you."

"How'd you know about that?" he asked.

An awkward pause followed for a few minutes before it was broken.

"I'm going to kill Dan," Sam muttered.

"Enough! You shall now beware as I, the Box Ghost, steal your boxes of burgers for I am the Box Gho- Hello, pretty lady."

Sam and Dora had equally horrified looks on their faces when they looked down and realized who the Box Ghost was talking to. Lunch Lady had gotten up and was staring at the pudgy idiot with a glassy look in her eyes. A smile spread across her face when he spoke to her.

"Well, hello, handsome," she winked back.

Box Ghost possessed a nearby box of frozen burgers and held it towards her.

"I am the Box Ghost! Burger?"

"Oh, dearie, you had me at 'burger patties!'"

The girls quickly sprinted away while the love struck couple were busy winking at each other. As they ran, a large man in an orange jumpsuit burst through the walls with his wife following him.

"GHOST!" he shouted, excitably, holding an ecto-gun to their faces.

Quickly, the couple became intangible and phased through the hunters. Box Ghost realized he forgotten the boxes and went back.

"Beware!" he shouted, departing once more.

"Darn it!" Maddie growled, "Too late again! You just had to lock the keys into the RV!"

Jack blushed while Maddie stomped off towards the dining area.

"Danny?" she asked, scanning the empty fast food joint, "Jazz? Where's your brother?"

"Oh! Uh," she stuttered, "He went to… uh…Sam's? Yes! He went to Sam's! He's doing homework at Sam's! He's fine!"

"Okay," she eyed her daughter, confused until her husband burst through the kitchen walls.

"Hey, Maddie?" he asked, "I think I locked the keys in the RV again! Where's Danny?"

"Sam's!" Jazz squeaked, "He's at Sam's!"

"There's a ghost at Sam's house!" he shouted, "Don't worry kids! I'll save you! GHOST!"

He burst through the wall again, creating another hole. Maddie sighed as she followed her husband, using the kitchen door.

Jazz sighed in relief and ran after her friends.

"Good news," she said upon joining them, "Mom and Dad aren't following us to the mall. Bad news. They're heading over to Sam's house. Sorry Sam."

"They're not going to destroy my room, are they?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Great."

"So, what happened to Lunch Lady," Tucker asked in between bites of his double burger with cheese.

"Well," Dora responded, shuddering, "Let's just say that love truly does have the strangest powers."

"Love?" Jazz asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, love," Sam responded, twitching her eyes, "Horrifyingly disturbing and disgusting love."


	13. Chapter 13

**ChopSuzi: I always pegged her to be around 7 or 8.**

**Dragonian master: In this case, beware is absolutely necessary. **

**jeanette9a: Yep, you certainly don't. **

**OfficiallyNobody. It certainly is. Dan had better watch his back while he can. **

**Fun Fact: I suck at rhyming. **

"Damn Box Ghost," Skulker hissed, "I'll never get all this water out of my system."

Another spark of electricity coursed through the kitty's armor, shocking him.

"Dammit!" he hissed again, "I need to find some way to dry off!"

He sprinted off as fast as his defective shield would allow him. He searched every inch outside of the warehouse, cursing as his armor shocked him and unwillingly activated his cannon. Suddenly, he heard another explosion inside. At first he ignored it, but a cry made him look up.

"No!" a thin ghost screamed as he desperately tried to grab various pieces of paper, "My work! Ruined! Again!"

Ghostwriter snarled as he scanned the warehouse's yard below.

"Who dares to ruin my great work? Again!"

"I am the Box Ghost!" the bumbling fool said from inside.

"Of course," the artist frowned, facepalming himself, "Well, beware Box Ghost. For I shall- Aw! Kitty!"

Skulker looked around, praying he was talking to either Vlad or the whelp. Unfortunately, he was the only kitty to be seen. He hissed and scratched as Ghostwriter swooped down to pick him up.

"It's okay," Ghostwriter said, trying to sooth his new pet, "I'll take good care- Wait, why are you all wet?"

A loud _BANG _from inside made the both of them look at the lair.

"What the hell is the Box Ghost putting you through?" he asked, trying to comfort the cat.

The cyborg tried to break away, but his armor shocked him again. Ghostwriter mistook his shuddering for rubbing.

"Aw! You like me!" he cooed, "Why don't I take you home so you can dry off?"

Skulker hesitated at first, but still felt a bit of reluctance to go. However, loud barking noises nearby made him change his mind.

"MREOW!" he heard Vlad call out, "GET THE FUDGE AWAY FROM ME! MREOW!"

The barking and meowing came closer towards him. Luckily for Skulker, Ghostwriter wasn't an idiot. He flew up before the dog showed up and continued into the greenish-black darkness. He held on tightly to the kitty, ignoring the flailing, scratching, and cannon going off. No doubt Box Ghost frightened the poor thing.

"Here we are, Mittens!" he announced twenty minutes later at his library, "Welcome home!"

"Mittens?" Skulker hissed, before flattening his ears, "I suppose it's better than Unicornglitterkins."

"Now then," Ghostwriter sat him down in front of the fireplace, "You sit right here and dry off while I try to fix what that idiot destroyed."

He wrapped his scarf around Skulker as the fireplace lit up. Then he pulled his keyboard closer to the fire and began typing again. The warmth of the fire and the scarf combined with the soft tapping from the keyboard lulled the tired kitty to sleep. He was rudely awakened by a loud pounding an hour later.

"Damn it!" Ghostwriter cursed, "A typo!"

He stomped off towards the door and yanked it open.

"What?" he screamed before his expression changed from anger to surprise.

"You have something of mine," Dan stated, ignoring the Danny chewing on his leash, "I want him back."

Skulker groggily looked up at the whelp and snickered as he fought his leash. The elder whelp heard him and gave him a wicked grin. At first, Skulker had no idea what he was grinning about. Then it hit him.

"The leash!" he cried, hiding.

"Stop scaring Mittens!" Ghostwriter demanded, poking his finger right in Dan's chest, "Now leave my library or else you'll regret it!"

"You don't stop poking me, you're going to regret it," Dan growled, narrowing his eyes.

Ghostwriter made a wise decision and stopped his poking, but he refused to give up.

"Fine then," he stomped over to his keyboard, "If you won't leave, then I'll have to force you!"

"Oh?" Phantom smirked, stomping inside, "And how?"

The writer smiled as he cracked his knuckles and began typing.

_It was rather chilly on this fine day._

_Mittens and I were warding the cold away._

_Suddenly, I heard a pounding on my door._

_He woke up poor Mittens. What a rude boor!_

"_What are you doing?" Dan asked with a sneer._

"_I don't want to waste my time here!"_

_I just want to take my cat and leave!"_

_So hand him over, I'm getting peeved!_

_Wait? Why am I rhyming?" he asked, confused._

"_Well, I asked you to leave, but instead you choose_

_To stay here and continue arguing with me!_

_Now so long as you stay, you'll pay this penalty!"_

"_Can't rhyme if I don't talk," Dan smirked, folding his arms._

"_Oh, please," Ghostwriter snorted, "Such childish charms!"_

_Growling in impatience, Dan shot the writer with an ecto-blast,_

_Not noticing that poor kitty Danny was free at last_

_From the leash his jerky self held in his hand! _

_He was rather tired of following his command._

_Danny ran for Skulker, trying to find his hiding place._

_He found it after the cyborg shot him in the face_

_With his squeaky ball cannon. Finally, it was dry!_

_But he had no time to cheer, for suddenly, he found himself fly_

_Straight into the air and crash in a bookshelf nearby._

"_What are you doing?" Danny growled with an irritated look._

"_It's not my fault! I'm programmed at this time to find a book_

_On purple back gorillas! How do you stop this thing, whelp?"_

"_Well, as long as we're cats, you're not going to get any help. _

_Now come on! We need to leave now!"_

_A blast from Dan made both cats meow_

_In surprise and pain as they were knocked off the shelf_

"_Hey!" Ghostwriter shouted, "Haven't you learned to keep your hands to yourself!"_

"_Give me back my cat and we'll leave right now!"_

"_I'm tired of this rhyming garbage," Dan said with a growl._

"_After the state I found Mittens in? Hell no!" the writer screamed,_

"_He's happier with me! Now, get out of here or I'll have you creamed!"_

"_Creamed? Really?" Dan snorted, rolling his eyes,_

"_You know what? Skulker, we're leaving. Say your bye-byes._

_Now hold still," he approached the cyborg with an ecto-collar._

_The sight of which made both poor kitties scream and holler. _

"_Goddammit," Phantom cursed as they cats scurried around the room._

"_Ha! That proves it!" Ghostwriter shouted, "To them, you bring nothing but doom!"_

"_How about I bring doom to you, you batty old writer?_

_You're making me even hear the rhyming of the narrator!"_

"_I'm batty?" the other asked, confused, "Oh, that's really funny!_

_Considering it's coming from someone more hopped up than a bunny!_

_You're acting like this realm is nothing but lies and pure fanfiction_

_Written by a bored college girl with a cartoon ghost boy addiction."_

_Actually it's ghost man, but let's continue, shall we?_

_Last thing I need is for Dan to discover this and kill me._

"_You're not getting Mittens and that is that!"_

_Suddenly, Ghostwriter was attacked by a ghost cat._

"_Get your cat off me!" he screamed, running round and round._

_The distraction was enough for Dan to go search abound_

_For the cyborg cat, desperately hiding from the lead._

_This was another humiliation that he did not need._

_But alas, Phantom found him and forced it round his neck. _

_When Dan was finally through, he looked like he'd been in a wreck. _

_But no matter, he had one cat now._

_Just find the twerp. Ignore his meow_

_As he picks up the leash and finally leaves._

_Then finally, this stupid rhyming will cease. _

"_Shut up!" he hollered at the ceiling. _

_As if somehow that would help revealing_

_Who keeps talking and typing this rhyme. _

_Dude, why are you looking for me! Get out! Quit wasting time!_

_He peeled Danny off the Ghostwriter, smirking at the scratches left behind._

"_I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time, I won't be so kind!"_

_With that, Dan stomped off. But Ghostwriter wasn't done. _

_He threw a book at the muscular ghost, hoping for another battling fun._

_Dan retaliated by throwing another blast. _

"_Great," Skulker groaned, "I wonder how long this will last."_

"_Not for long," Danny grinned, eyeing at the object_

_With a flick of his tail, he made it project_

_Straight into Ghostwriter's face, bopping his nose._

"_What's this?" the writer screeched as he rose,_

_He glared at the fruit and kicked at the orange._

"_And now I'll-_

Wait. Nothing rhymes with orange!"

Taking his chance, Dan grabbed the cats and flew out of the house leaving the other to his muttering.

"Stupid orange!" Ghostwriter grabbed at the fruit and squeezed it.

A burst of juice escaped the orange's skin and went straight into the writer's eye, making him curse even louder.

"Why do I even keep these things around here!"


	14. Chapter 14

**jeanett9a: Blackout? What blackout?**

**ChopSuzi: You'd think he'd learn his lesson…**

**OfficiallyNobody: Don't worry. Vlad will be found, too.**

**Dragonian master: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Phantom Trainer: Eh, I'm not much of a poet, but Ghostwriter? Yeah, he has no excuse.**

**CSIalchemist: Purple, month, angst, ninth. I'm told "silver" also doesn't rhyme, but personally, I think it depends on what multi-syllable word you try to match it up with. **

**Fun Fact: I left my shoes outside last night 'cause they were all wet from playing in the sprinklers. This morning as I took the dog out, I shook the shoes to make sure they were dry and a frog came out of one of them. I screamed and ran the hell back inside. I'm sure the dog and my neighbors think I'm a total loon. **

"Well," Sam said, inspecting the collar before scanning the area, "Here we are. But, I don't see any statue piece."

"Or a riot, for once," Tucker added.

Sure, the place was filled with several confused furry and feathery pets, but all in all, everything seemed perfectly normal. The shoppers were browsing in several of the stores, the food court was abuzz with orders and hungry customers, and a few kids were breaking down in tantrums. Just a normal shopping mall.

"Well," a disguised Dora said, cheerfully, "At least we'll be able to search for the piece in peace. Get it? Peace. Piece."

She chuckled at her little joke while the teens stared at her, apparently not finding it funny. Dora growled irritated.

"Tough crowd."

"Okay," Sam replied, quickly changing the subject, "So, anybody have any idea where the piece could be?"

"Isn't the collar more specific?" Jazz tried to look over the younger girl's shoulder.

"No," Sam shook her head, "It just shows a picture of the mall. No store."

"Well, then," the older teen suggested, "Let's split up then. We'll each search a store until we find it!"

"Man," Tucker whined, "That's going to take forever! I'm going to miss dinner!"

"Didn't you just eat?" Dora asked, arching up an eyebrow, "I thought you had a burger from that Rotten Burger place."

"Nasty Burger," the boy corrected, "And that was for my 5:30 feeding. Oh man! I just realized something! I've just missed my 5:35, 5:40, and 5:45 feeding!"

"Tucker!" the girls glared at him while the princess gave the geek a rather strange look.

"What?" he defended, "I'm a growing boy! I need my nutrition!"

"I'm so sorry," Sam apologized, pushing Dora away from him, "We think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Well, then," Jazz scanned the area, "Where do you guys want go search first? I think I'll go for the book store."

"The clothing shops would be fine with me," Dora volunteered.

"I'll check accessories," Sam announced, "I kind of see someone mistaking a piece of the statue for a keychain or necklace pendant."

"And I'll search the food court!" Tucker replied, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

All of the women rolled their eyes as they left, leaving Tucker to go running straight for his favorite place. He reached the Noxious Nachos, but gasped at the huge line in front of the place.

"Aw man," he groaned, joining the end, "Now, I'm going to miss my 5:50 feeding!"

The people in front of line gave him rather strange looks before going back to their own business. Tucker crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as the line slowly moved.

"Man," he grumbled, "I wish I had my Noxious Nachos now."

A rather mischievous ghastly giggle was heard before the spook uttered her favorite saying.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

Suddenly, the restaurant started rumbling as tortilla chips, cheese sauce, salsa, guacamole, and beef started swirling around the food court. Workers ran out screaming with the nacho ingredients followed them. Customers ran, but Tucker stood still, staring in shock. Pretty soon, he was covered in Noxious Nachos.

"Mmm!" he said, sticking his head out of the pile as he swallowed some of the cheese sauce, "Cheesy!"

The pets that had at first fled soon joined in licking up the tasty treat. The giggling started up again. Tucker turned his head as he realized it was getting louder. The source of the laughter finally showed herself in front of him.

"Satisfied?" Desiree smirked, leaning in closer.

"Actually," Tucker licked the salsa off his index, "The salsa could use a bit more spice."

"Done," she smirked, snapping her fingers.

Suddenly, a storm of jalapeño juice rained down on the geek. He tasted the sauce once more.

"Now it's right!" he exclaimed.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted.

She quickly ran towards the food court when she noticed customers and pets fleeing. The ruckus had also caught the attention of both Jazz and Dora.

"Why are you covered in cheese?" Jazz asked, staring at the happy teen.

"More importantly," Sam frowned, looking up at Desiree's neck, "What are you doing here and why are you wearing a piece of Bastet's necklace?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" the genie asked, proudly holding her head up high, "I found it floating around the Ghost Zone and thought it looked just marvelous! Don't you think so?"

"I think it would look even better once it's been reunited with the rest of the pieces," Dora folded her arms, "Now hand it over!"

"What's the magic word?" Desiree teased.

"Bastet will kill you?" Sam guessed.

"That's four words," the ghost frowned, "And no, that's not it."

"Seriously, Bastet will kill you," Jazz joined in, "You know, the goddess of protection?"

"She's Egyptian," Desiree answered, looking rather bored, "I'm from India. She's not my goddess."

"Please hand over the statue piece," Dora sighed, tired of this game.

"Sorry," the genie shrugged, "That's not it!"

Now mad, the princess transformed into her dragon form and flew up to attack the genie. Desiree quickly became intangible and allowed the princess to phase through. In retaliation, Dora blew fire straight at the genie, but again Desiree dodged the blow. Jazz and Sam pulled out their ecto-weapons and blasted them at Desiree's direction. Caught by surprise, she got hit and went down. Dora pinned her to the ground as Sam came closer, ready to rip the piece off. Desiree growled as she phased through the claws and flew back up. Jazz fired again, but this time she was prepared and dodged.

"Is that your best shot?" she teased.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted as a terrier licked up the rest of the guacamole, "Stupid dog! I wish I had more guacamole!"

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree smirked, possessing the Noxious Nachos.

In an instant, guacamole sauce rained upon him and the other animals.

"Now that's more like it!" he said with a mouthful of nachos.

"I wish?" Sam muttered, "The magic words! I wish! Hey! I got a wish!"

Desiree looked down and folded her arms.

"Oh?" she asked in amusement, "And what shall it be?"

"I wish you would give me that statue piece around your neck!" Sam smirked.

"What!" the genie growled, looking down and seeing it disappear, "Fine then! You want this piece! As you wish!"

As her necklace appeared in front of Sam's feet, so did other statue pieces.

"What the-?" Jazz stared at the growing pile of golden shards.

"Which one's the real one?" Dora asked, changing back into her disguise, "There's got to be some way to tell!"

She glared at the smiling genie as the girls dug through the pile, inspecting each golden forepaw.

"Which one's the real one!" the princess demanded.

"I don't know," Desiree shrugged, "Guess you'll have to figure that out yourself, won't you?"

"Fine then! I'll play your stupid game! I wish you'd tell me-"

"GHOST!"

"Ghost?" both ghosts repeated.

Suddenly, a fat man in an orange suit burst through the building, leaving a large hole in the wall from where he came. He was followed by a skinny woman in a blue suit.

"GHOST!" Jack repeated, pointing at Desiree while his wife aimed an ecto-gun at her.

"Uh-oh," the genie muttered as Maddie started shooting.

She dodged the repeated shots and tried to find cover. She smiled at the Noxious Nachos and hid inside.

"Quick Jack!" Maddie pointed at the restaurant, "Don't let her get away!"

Not noticing the girls, he stampeded through the pile, spreading pieces all over the mall floor.

"Oh no!" Sam groaned, "Now we'll never find it!"

"Maybe we will," Jazz said, eyeing her parents.

She had noticed Desiree quickly fly out and hide in a nearby clothing store. Making sure her parents couldn't see her, Jazz snuck inside and found the genie panting near a rack of jeans.

"Look," Jazz said, approaching her, "I'll guarantee you protection if you tell me which is the real statue piece."

"Protection?" Desiree sneered, "Where?"

"In here," Jazz rattled the Fenton Thermos she carried on her belt.

"Yeah," Desiree snorted, "I make your life easier and get repaid by being shoved into a thermos? Like that's going to happen."

"It'll protect you from them."

"I pass."

"Okay then. You leave me no choice."

Jazz stuck her head out of the shop and hollered at the top of her lungs.

"MOM! DAD! GHOST!"

"GHOST!" Jack repeated, "I'll tear you molecule by molecule if you touch my daughter! And if you don't, I'll still tear you molecule by molecule!"

"What are you doing?" Desiree hissed, dragging her back in, "They're going to tear me apart!"

"I can still protect you," Jazz offered, "So what's it going to be? Thermos or being torn apart molecule by molecule?"

"Alright! Alright! My charm's still on its chain. The fakes aren't! Now hide me!"

Quickly, Jazz opened the thermos and sucked the desperate ghost inside just as her father burst a hole through the store."

"WHERE'S THE GHOST!" Jack demanded.

"Honey!" Maddie went through the door, "Are you okay? Did the ghost hurt you?"

"Nah!" their daughter shrugged, "I told her you guys were my parents and she got so scared, she flew off!"

"Aw!" Jack groaned, "But we were going to tear her molecule by molecule!"

"It's alright, Jack," his wife comforted him, "Next time. By the way, your brother wasn't at Sam's house. Do you know where he went off to?"

"And do you know why we're banned from over going again?" Jack chimed in, "You tear up a few walls, destroy a few bits of furniture, eat a few pieces of cake and BAM! Banned! How is that fair?"

"Did I say he was at Sam's?" she pretended to be stunned, "Oh! I meant he's at Tucker's!"

"Maybe that's where the ghost is!" Jack suddenly got excited, "And maybe the Foley's have cake! Quick Maddie! Let's go!"

He created another hole through the wall as the store clerks glared at the women.

"Yes, I know," Maddie sighed, "We're banned, aren't we?"

As Maddie settled the bill with the clerks, Jazz ran outside.

"Look for a chain," she advised Sam and Dora, "The piece is still on the chain. The fakes aren't."

The women got back to inspecting the shards before Sam yelled out in triumph.

"Got it!" she held the piece up high, "Okay, we've got both halves of the face and two forepaws. Now all we need is the torso, back paws, and the tail."

"We'd better call Dan and tell him that he's probably going to have to cat-sit for a few more hours," Dora suggested.

Sam nodded as she took out her phone. After a few rings, he picked up.

"I heard you the first time," he growled in a quiet voice, "I'm getting it now."

"Getting what?" Sam asked, "Where's Danny?"

"Sam? Goddammit, I thought we were through with this."

"You know what? I already know you lost Danny, okay. I'm just telling you that you are extremely lucky you have more time to find him, okay? Turns out looking for the pieces is a bit harder than we thought. We're going to be gone for a couple more hours. Alright? You had better find Danny and the rest of them by then? Got it!"

"I've got two pieces already. A torso and a tail," Dan whispered.

"Wait, you have two pieces?" Sam asked, stunned, "How did you get them?"

"Will you keep it down!" he hissed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Hey!" Sam thought she heard Walker's voice in the background, "Who's out there! Show yourself! I heard you!"

"Goddammit," Dan growled, "That's why!"

"You ain't going nowhere, buddy! I heard you!"

Quickly, Dan disconnected leaving Sam stunned in her spot.

"Dan has two pieces?" Jazz asked, apparently having overheard, "How?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed, hanging up, "He got caught up with Walker. But, in any case, at least that's two pieces we don't have to find. Come on. Let's just go."

"Uh, girls?" Tucker cried out, sprawled out as one hand held his overstuffed belly, "I can't move."


	15. Chapter 15

**PrennCooder: Thanks! I will!**

**Dragonian master: You heard the lady/man/whatever you are! Move it, Tuck! **

**Phantom Trainer: Quite frankly, I can see myself doing the same thing, only I'd leave the ice cream! And of course, my younger sister would be laughing her ass off at me. **

**OfficiallyNobody: Dora's pleased to know somebody likes her jokes. And yes, Tucker. Your stomach can only take so much.**

**ChopSuzi: I'd do the same thing. **

**CSIalchemist: I swear, Tucker is worse than my dog and cats combined when it comes to food. **

**jeanette9a: Interesting.**

**Fun Fact: I will not follow the normal flow of the story in the next chapter. Instead of cutting to Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dora, in Chapter 16, we're going to continue following Dan. After 16, regular story flow will continue. **

"Stupid Box Ghost!" Vlad hissed at his opponent before running off to find a hiding spot.

While Vlad wasn't surprised at the imbecile's stupidity, he was surprised that the Box Ghost had managed to find boxes and boxes of explosives and water gallon bottles. What's worse, the so-called-adult Daniel wasn't doing a fudging thing to stop this nonsense. No, he was chit-chatting with his little friend on the phone!

"Goddammit Box Ghost!" he heard the Adult Daniel bellow, "Sam's going to kill me for this!"

"She's not the only one," Vlad growled.

Finally, the cat found a crevice in a tower of boxes. He ducked inside and lay down as he licked himself dry. As he dried, he noticed that the boxes were piled, whether on purpose or accidently, into a makeshift stairway. Each level showed a small amount of land for the cat to climb. What made it even better was the stairs eventually led to the area Box Ghost was floating. Vlad could surprise him that way and end this foolish game!

Smirking, the kitty stealthily climbed the steps until he was at last facing the back of Box Ghost's head at eye-level. His evil grin became wider as he heard the _snick _of his claws extending five times their normal height. He hunched down, preparing for the attack. Then of course, Adult Daniel had to ruin it all by opening his mouth and screaming. Not only did his wail knock out the Box Ghost, it knocked down the staircase Vlad was using, making the poor cat tumble down and force his claws back to normal size.

"Huh," Vlad wondered as he landed safe and sound, "What do you know. They are right about a cat always landing on his feet!"

A growl was soon heard behind him. Curious to see if Box Ghost was perhaps awake, Vlad turned his head and ended up face to face with a giant, green dog. Vlad scanned the area for Adult Daniel, but he was on the opposite side of the warehouse.

"And of course," he sighed, backing away slowly from the angry hound, "They had to be right about curiosity killing the cat."

Suddenly, the dog charged. Vlad ran as fast as his little paws could as Cujo chased him out of the Box Ghost's warehouse and into the deeper realms of the Ghost Zone. The kitty changed corners, directions, and paces, but still the hound would not let his prey be. When his paws grew tired, Vlad flew for dear life. Alas, this did nothing to help slow Cujo down.

"What in the fudge were you doing in the Box Ghost's warehouse, anyways!" he shouted at the canine.

He received no verbal answer, but Cujo did jump and try to wrap his jaws around the feline. Vlad swiped at the dog as his jaws started to close. Cujo jumped back, howling in pain, but did not stop chasing after the cat. Vlad's cursed pastries when he realized he was slowing down. Then, he saw a child flying ahead. Children love cats! Or so he hoped, but he didn't really have any others. He flew desperately into the child's arms.

"Hey!" he heard a female voice cry, "What the-?"

Vlad didn't really get a good look at the girl. He was too busy trying to bury himself deeper in her arms in an attempt to hide from the hound. All he saw were a pair of neon green eyes, but that's not unusual for ghosts. Barking up ahead made the girl look up.

"Oh!" she finally got it, "Now I see!"

As Vlad wondered why the child's voice sounded so familiar, she wrapped her arms protectively around her new pet she dug into her pockets and pulled out a small, red ball. Immediately, the dog shrank down to a puppy and panted in delight when she waved the ball in the air.

"Does puppy want the ball?" she teased, making her voice higher, "Does za wittle puppy wanza ball? Fetch!"

Cujo barked happily as he chased after the ball, leaving the girl and the cat alone.

"It's okay, kitty," she cooed in her normal voice, stroking the cat's back, "He's gone! The mean doggy's gone!"

Vlad peeked his head up and finally got a good look at his rescuer. His jaw dropped as he recognized her.

"DANIELLE?" he screeched.

"Aw!" Dani mistook the cat's cry, "You're saying thank you! Aw, you're so welcome, kitty!"

Dani continued petting the cat as he tried to pry himself out of her grip.

"Easy, kitty! Easy!" she gently scolded, "Don't rush off! The mean doggy might come back and look at you! You're so tired out! I'll bet you're hungry, too! I'll take you home so you can rest."

"Let me go, girl!" Vlad demanded, still flailing about, "You've done your part, now let me go!"

Despite his flailing, Dani was able to take the kitty to her home.

"It's not much," she apologized, still petting him, "But it's cozy."

Vlad looked at the place and scowled. Dani didn't have much control or knowledge of her powers, so she wasn't able to make a spectacular lair like Skulker or Walker. In actuality, her lair was a tent pitched up on the smallest patch of land that one could possibly live on. Various cooking implements, food, clothes, and maps were strewn all over the small "yard."

"You call this cozy?" Vlad snarled, finally tired from his fighting.

"What shall I name you?" Dani asked, landing in front of her home.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear my new name," he growled, sarcastically, "What'll it be? Fluffy? Snowdrop? Starlight? Edward Cullen?"

"I know! I'll name you after my favorite cereal! Frootloop!"

Vlad's ears wnet flat upon his head as he heard his new name. Dani didn't notice, however. She was digging through a red cooler mumbling about.

"I know I have a can- Ha! Here it is!"

She took out a can of tuna and pointed at the lid with her index finger. A tiny stream of an ecto-blast cut a circle around the can, opening the lid.

"Here you go!" She offered the can to Vlad, "Eat up! I'll get some water for you. Now, where can I pour it in?"

She ran off to find a container, leaving the cat to his food. At first, Vlad merely sniffed it, wrinkling his nose. He tried to turn away, but his stomach growled reminding him he hadn't anything to eat since noon. Not to mention he's been running about for how many hours, he didn't know. Growling in disgust, Vlad turned back and nibbled at the food.

"I suppose it's edible," he growled.

His nibbles grew into actual bites. It wasn't until he was licking the can clean that Dani had finally come back.

"Sorry," she apologized, pouring a bit of bottled water into a small pot, "I don't really have many dishes. Can't afford them. I usually eat straight out of the pot. I think you should be able to reach this."

She set the pot down and nudged it in Vlad's direction. He sniffed the pot before drinking, surprised he was able to reach the water. He didn't stop drinking until the liquid was finally gone. Dani removed the pot and replaced it with a worn and dirty, blue hoodie.

"Here you go, Frootloop," she said, softly as she patted the hoodie, "You can rest here."

Vlad glared at the hoodie before glaring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "You're not tired?"

"Paulina may have been crazy," Vlad snorted, "But at least she kept the bed clean."

"Well," Dani continued, reaching an inflatable beach ball, "If you're not tired, then maybe we can play a game!"

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?" he growled.

She rolled the ball in his direction. Annoyed, Vlad batted it away from him right back at her. Dani giggled as the ball came back.

"Good boy, Frootloop!" she cheered, rolling it back.

"What am I?" he hissed, batting it back, "A stupid dog?"

Ignoring the hiss, she rolled it back. This time, Vlad ended the game by piercing the ball with his claws. He purred as it deflated, watching the girl's stupefied expression.

"Oops," she shrugged, "I'll be right back."

She wasn't gone more than a second before returning with a roll of duct tape. Vlad's evil grin changed into a surprised expression as she taped the hole and blew the ball back up.

"Here we go, Frootloop! All better!" she smiled, rolling the ball back to the stupefied cat.

Growling in frustration, Vlad batted the ball so hard, it veered off course and bounced inside the tent. Still angry, he took off after the ball and swated it again. It rolled on the sleeping bag and clothes, not moving so much. Again, he took a huge swat at it, making it roll outside. The chase-and-bat game continued for another twenty minutes before Vlad to Dani's delight. As a matter of fact, Vlad found it rather puzzling that the more the girl giggled, the more encouraged he felt to keep the game going and entertain her.

"What in the fudge is wrong with me?" he asked, still batting at the toy.

Finally ran out of steam. Exhausted, he collapsed on the hoodie, no longer caring about its lack of cleanliness, and fell asleep.

"Aw," Dani scratched his ear as his eyes closed, "Are you tired, Frootloop?"

She flew inside the tent and took a filthy and torn, yellow blanket. Draping it across her new pet, Dani kept stroking his soft fur, smiling at his purring.

"Excuse me?"

Dani looked up at the large ghost in front of her. She stared at his hair and wondered how it kept flaming like that before something else got her attention.

"Meow?"

Dani looked down at the black-and-white cat that meowed at her, looking rather surprised. Then, he rubbed against her, purring all the while. She kneeled down and petted him as she observed a green cat fighting something behind him. She looked at it and realized that both cats were leashed. A third leash was in the ghost's hand.

"That black cat you have there?" he pointed to Frootloop, "That's mine. The Box Ghost scared him off."

"What?" she looked back, "You mean Frootloop?"

The cat she was petting suddenly starting snorting as if she had just made a joke. Surprisingly enough, the ghost also started snorting, too.

"Yeah," he tried to quiet his snorts, "Him. Anyways, he's mine and I need him back."

"Oh," she sadly looked downward, "Okay. I understand."

She flew slowly to Frootloop and picked him up. The awakened cat looked confused at first, but then saw Adult Daniel with the other two and- Wait a minute. Was that a leash?

"C'mon Frootloop," Dani sighed, "Your owner's here. Here you go, mister."

She handed the cat over to the other, suddenly noticing his emblem.

"That's funny," she mumbled, "That's the same emblem that I have! And my cousin, Danny Phantom!"

"Cousin?" Dan looked confused at both the girl and the cat.

Immediately, Danny pointed his tail towards Vlad who gave Dan a sheepish look. Suddenly, Dan's phone rang.

"Goddammit, Sam," he mumbled.

"You know Sam?" Dani asked, "As in Sam Manson?"

Dan handed the cat back to her as he dug for his phone.

"Sam, will you please stop calling me! I did not lose the cats! They're right here!"

"Sam?" a confused voice answered, "Who is this Sam? I'm not Sam! I am Nicolai Technus! Master of all things technological!"

Dan rolled his eyes at his introduction, "Do you have to do that every time you answer the phone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! Now then, you have those file I want?"

"I haven't gotten a chance, yet. I've been running errands all over the Ghost Zone today."

Dan glared at the cats as he said this, but Technus continued.

"Well, since you've been doing errands today, hope you don't mind another one."

"I'll get your damned files when I've got time to get to Walker's," Dan growled, irritated.

"Thanks, but there's something else you'll need at Walker's. In order for me to complete my invention you want that'll destroy your little-"

"Will you shut up!" Dan hissed, "I don't need you to go yelling out the plan to the audience!"

"Audience?" Technus sounded confused, "What audience? You know, there's a good doctor around. Her name's Spectre. She done wonders with me."

"No!" he facepalmed himself, "I'm not crazy! I just got away from a fight with Ghostwriter, and I swear, everywhere I go, I keep hearing this irritating girl, narrating my life!"

"Seriously, Spectre. But, before you go, make sure you pick up the files and my electro-staff. If you want your Kill-"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. If you want your device to work, I need to power it with my electro-staff. Walker confiscated it after he arrested me. Stupid Skulker. It's all his fault! I did not blow up that barn!"

"It's going to have to wait. I don't have time to go-"

Dan then stared at Dani, who was still staring at him in confusion.

"On second thought," he grinned, "I think I do have time today after all."

He hung up the phone and turned towards Dani.

"Hey, listen kid," he said, stuffing the phone back in his pocket, "I've got an errand I need to run at Walker's, but I can't take the cats with me. Since you've done such a good job with Cheesehead-"

Vlad hissed at him.

"I was wondering if you'd watch him and the other two as well? Just for an hour or two."

"Um," Dani looked taken aback, "I'm not-"

Instantly, Danny's leash broke out from Dan's grip as he ran as fast as he could towards his cousin and continued purring.

"Aw," Dan cooed, trying to make sure his smile wasn't terrifying the kid like it usually does, "He likes you."

"Well," Dani giggled, "Okay, I-"

"Great. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

Dan tossed Skulker's leash at her and prepared to fly off.

"Wait! What are their names?"

"Oh, um. The black-and-white one is Twerpy, the green one's Purple Back Gorilla, and the black one's Cheesehead. Bye!"

He flew off, not aware that all three cats were hissing at him for their names.


	16. Chapter 16

**FirestarterX: Oh god. I nearly died of laughter when you said "fixed!" Knowing Dan, he'd probably try to make that happen to just to humiliate them even more and mess with their heads. **

**jeanette9a: It's a gift. XD**

**Alalaya21: Thanks!**

**Clear As Myst: (Oh. Okay.) Dear, dear. What a shame. Well, hope you've had a good life so far and that your bucket list is completed 'cause it's gonna get stranger 'round here. **

**Dragonian master: Until then, they're going to have to settle with clawing his face into shreds when he gets back from Walker's. **

**OfficiallyNobody: I'm not saying Danielle will play a bit of a role later on when the statue's all fixed. But then again, I'm not saying won't. **

**Fun Fact: **_**My Little Pony **_**is about to start in five minutes.**

"Hm," Dan thought to himself, "I almost forgot how beautiful silence sounds when you don't have a cat screeching in your ear every five seconds."

He enjoyed the silent bliss as he continued to fly across the dark sky and its swirling, neon clouds.

"Poor kid," he chuckled, "She has absolutely no idea what she's in for. Strange though. What did she mean that she was my cousin? Or, the twerp's, I should say. Then again, the twerp did say that Vlad's the one that started this. Stupid cheesehead's got a lot of explaining to do when he changes back."

A pair of ectopusses broke the silence with their screeches. Dan rolled his eyes and phased through them without even slowing down. The pair looked at each other in confusion before chasing after him. Dan shot tiny ecto-beams at them without even looking back. They shrieked in pain before exploding in plasma leaving Dan in silence once again.

"Bliss once again," he murmured, sighing, "No stupid cats, no stupid ectopusses, and no stupid Sam yelling at me. How she even got my phone number in the first place, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know why she keeps calling me in the first place. Wanting to talk to Danny, my ass. What the hell can a cat possibly say? Oh well. At least I can't hear her anymore. Although, I can hear the_ My Little Pony_ theme song for some reason."

Whoops. Hehe. Probably should turn that down a bit.

"And I'm _still _hearing that damn girl from Ghostwriter's!"

Well, if I were you, Dan, I'd focus less on the girl and more on not crashing into Walker's jail up ahead.

He looked questioningly into the sky, "Crash into Walker's-"

His sentence was cut short when he painfully crashed into Walker's jail.

"Smartass," he sneered, sliding down the building.

He slid painfully down to the ground, trying to clear his vision. A few shakes of the head made the world clearer and just in time, too.

"Hey!" an armed guard slammed open the doors to the facility and scanned the area, "I heard you! I know you're here! Now come on out with your hands up!"

He stepped outside, leading three other guards as they searched the terrain. Dan had already made himself invisible when the first guard showed up. Now all he had to do was keep quiet.

"I know what I'm doing!" he hissed to the sky.

"Hey!" the guard heard him and marched over to where Phantom was hiding, "I've got you now!"

Quickly, Dan flew from his spot as he tried to find a way inside. Then he saw it. At first, he stared, refusing to believe that anybody could be so stupid. But soon, his stare turned into a mischievous grin as he snuck past the guards and into the unguarded front door they had left open. Closing it as quietly as he could, he shut the door and locked out the guards.

"Now," he murmured, "On to the files."

Remaining invisible, he stealthily flew down the narrow corridors, avoiding as many of Walker's goons as he could. Though Dan didn't really know the layout of the prison, he guessed that Walker would keep all his files in his office. Where he kept the staff, though, was another matter. Technus did say it was confiscated upon his arrest. Evidence locker, perhaps?

"Watching _CSI _marathons again?" he sneered.

Attracting attention from the security guards, again?

"Who's there?" a goon shouted, pointing a policebaton down the hallway, "Show me your identification!"

Dan glared at the ceiling before attempting to fly past the guard. Unfortunately, threw his stick in his opponent's direction. It hit Dan and unleashed a bout of painful energy as it uncloaked the Phantom. Dan screamed in pain as the rod drained his ecto-energy, taking his powers.

"Ha!" the guard smirked at his new prisoner, "I've had inmates try to break out of jail, but breaking in's a new one for me."

"Well, then," Dan sneered, kicking the baton away, "Tell me this. Is this a new one, too?"

Before the goon could react, Dan had already punched the guard in the face. His fist didn't break any flesh, but it did break the guard's safety mask. As he fiddled with the helmet and tried to see through it, Dan had already sped down the hall. An alarm sounded, alerting Walker's other goons to the chaos. Dan tried his invisibility again, but the baton had done too much damage.

"Where'd he go?"

"He went that way!"

"I can sense him!"

"Arm yourselves, men!"

"Somebody guard the exit!"

Commands and exclamations traveled down the hallway. Dan didn't have time to think. He couldn't fight, so he'd have to hide. He tried the knob of the first door he approached, but it was locked fast. The shouts were getting closer.

"He's gotta be here somewhere! It's the only way!"

"Get the batons ready!"

"We've got him now!"

Dan growled at the knob, still trying to break the lock. He glanced at the glass window on the door and punched a hole through it. Ignoring the glass cutting his skin, he snaked his arm through and unlocked the door from the other knob. He burst through the door and slammed it shut, ducking as the guards approached where he had just been.

"Where is he?"

"I heard something down here! I know I did!"

"Hey, how long has that hole been there?"

Dan ducked down even further as one of the guards looked through the glass.

"I don't see anything."

"He could be invisible!"

"Negative. The baton's effects lasts for at least fifteen minutes. I shot him only two minutes ago."

"Well then, he has to be farther down the hallway! Come on men!"

A stampede of officers ran down, screaming for Dan to show himself. Finally, the footsteps ceased. He waited for another full minute listening. The only thing he could hear was himself breathing rather heavily. Finally, he was satisfied that they were gone.

He looked in front of him and looked rather curiously at the bizarre assortment of objects stored inside. He stood up wincing, his back acting up once again. The baton must have aggravated it. He massaged at the pain as he turned around and tried to read the letters displayed backwards on the glass window.

"Ev-ee-den-ess. Eveedeness. Evidence! I must be in the evidence locker!"

He turned back around and surveyed the area. Out of curiosity, he walked up and down the aisles looking at the various knick-knacks and weapons on the shelves. Dan looked for some sort of organization for him to follow so he could collect Technus' electro-staff. However, Walker seemed to store his evidence with no rhyme or reason.

As he searched for some sort of clue for the staff, something glittered out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards it and gasped in shock.

"How did he get this?" he wondered, walking towards it.

A piece of the sacred statue glittered brightly against the dusty objects. The piece long and thin with the end curled into a whirl. He looked down at the card the piece lied on.

_Thin, twirly golden stick. Appears to have been broken off of something. Confiscated on suspect's person from warehouse while investigating neighbors' original complaint of noise including loud meowing, loud shouting, and explosions. _

"How did I miss this?" Dan facepalmed himself before pocketing the piece, "Oh well, that's another one down, but still no staff."

Since there seemed to be no order to Walker's evidence system, Dan was forced to walk up and down the aisles until he found it.

"Finally," he muttered, spying the thin rod.

The mace-like orb at the end didn't any electricity sparking through it, but he still thought it would be best to handle it with caution.

_Long, thin object with spiky orb that generates electricity. Confiscated on suspect's person from farm while investigating farm owner's complaint of trespassing, burglary, and vandalism that resulted in damage of barn. _

"Now for those files," Dan commented, heading towards the door.

When he reached it, he cautiously peered out of the window. He saw no one, but that didn't mean there weren't there. One of the goons mentioned that his powers would come back after fifteen minutes. Dan decided to see if fifteen minutes had passed. He held out his hand and smirked as it phased through the door. Becoming invisible, Dan phased himself completely through and searched for Walker's office. He flew all throughout the hallways on the first floor, seeing neither map nor office. He growled as he turned for the second floor, but stopped as a voice to his left began to speak.

"You found him, yet?" Walker growled, irritably, "It's been half an hour, now!"

"No, sir," his goon meekly replied, "We haven't been-"

"Well why not!"

"He's managed to elude us, sir."

"You don't say," Walker growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We're going to-"

"You're going to get the hell out of my way!"

The guard cried out as Walker roughly shoved him into the wall as he passed through.

"No rule breaker breaks into my jail and gets away with it! That's against the rules!"

Dan bit his lip as the sheriff slammed his office door shut and stomped off with his goon limping by. Dan remained still for a minute before approaching the slammed door.

_Sheriff Walker's Office._

Breathing a huge sigh, he phased through and went straight towards the filing cabinet behind the desk. Unlike the locker, the cabinet was organized very neatly. Quickly, Dan scanned the files until he came to "T" and read off the names.

"Tacky. Taffy. Taldson. Tealy. Tecinole. Technus!"

Dan grabbed the folder and scanned it to make sure he was correct. He read the latest record, the one that Technus was really interested in.

"_Owner of Spookyville Farm complained of at least one person trespassing and vandalizing. Upon arrest, suspect was caught with various pieces of property that he did not own. When questioned about the damage done to barn via explosion, suspect claimed a second party by the name of "Skulker" was involved. Suspect claims he is innocent. He is currently being charged with trespassing, burglary, and vandalizing. _

Dan shut the folder, satisfied he found the right one and stood up.

"Well," he smirked, "That went incredibly well. And no stupid cats or phone calls to make things worse."

The loud shrilling of his phone suddenly filled the quiet room.

"You hear something?" he heard Walker shout, "It's from my office!"

Dan ducked underneath the desk and answered the call just to shut up the noise. Stupid Technus.

"I heard you the first time," he growled, harshly at the caller, "I'm getting it now."

"Getting what?" Sam's voice asked, "Where's Danny?"

Not again.

"Sam? Goddammit, I thought we were through with this."

He winced as he heard footsteps approaching the door. They stopped, but Dan knew their owners were listening.

"You know what?" the girl demanded in an accusing tone, "I already know you lost Danny, okay. I'm just telling you that you are extremely lucky you have more time to find him, okay? Turns out looking for the pieces is a bit harder than we thought. We're going to be gone for a couple more hours. Alright? You had better find Danny and the rest of them by then? Got it!"

"I've got two pieces already. A torso and a tail," Dan whispered, trying to get her off.

"Wait, you have two pieces?" Sam asked, stunned, "How did you get them?"

The doorknob started to turn.

"Will you keep it down!" he hissed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Hey!" Walker shouted, slamming the door wide open, "Who's out there! Show yourself! I heard you!"

"Goddammit," Dan growled, "That's why!"

"You ain't going nowhere, buddy! I heard you!"

Dan turned off the phone and shoved it in his pocket and Walker noticed his open file cabinet.

"Trying to steal my files, eh?" he demanded, "That's against the rules!"

The sheriff's feet stopped right in front of the desk. Dan knew he had to leave now. True, he was invisible, but if Walker suspected someone was under his desk… Well, Dan didn't feel like getting shocked again.

He phased through the desk and flew straight out of the office. He was about to congratulate himself until he noticed a guard standing right in front of him. Surprised, Dan tried to phase through, but attempted it too quickly. He crashed, sending the both of them tumbling onto the floor.

"I have him!" the goon shouted, grabbing the ghost roughly by his collar, "Sheriff, I have him!"

Dan and reached behind him, grabbing a piece of the guard's armor. Just as Walker showed up, he lifted up the guard. In surprise he let go as Dan and hurled him right into the sheriff. With the both of them down, Phantom collected the dropped ectro-staff, got up and sped down the hallways, searching for the exit.

"Assaulting a police officer is against the rules!" Walker's shout followed him, "Get him!"

An army of Walker's goons followed him, each armed with batons and shields. One of them was bold enough to attempt a swing at Dan with his baton. He dodged it and swung back with the staff in retaliation. He expected the guard would drop, but not to be electrocuted. Turns out the staff was on. The goon dropped as the rod beeped. Dan looked at the panel and read the warning.

"Low power," he grumbled, "Perfect."

He continued flying, but looked back at the officers chasing him.

"Somebody man the exits!"

"He ain't going nowhere!"

"Stop with your hands up!"

Dan finally got to the exit, but gasped as the doors began to close. He noticed a guard smirking at the door's control panel.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, "You're trapped now, punk!"

"Oh really?" Dan asked, lifting the rod up above his head.

He swiftly brought it down on the other's skull. Though the guard was wearing a helmet, he was nevertheless knocked out. Dan shoved the unconscious officer away and smashed the staff one more time into the controls. The door opened wide, allowing him to phase through the outraged mob and fly out the jail. As they prepared to chase him, Dan swung the staff again, aiming all of the staff's powers to the exit. Though the control panel was broken, he had still managed to cause the doors to rapidly open and close not allowing a single ghost outside. Dan smiled, pretending to look completely innocent as he waved at the angry guards. He flew off and decided rub it into their faces even more and flew in circles and loop-de-loops around the jail. As he finally flew away, he could hear the outraged sheriff.

"Escaping from arrest is against the rules!"


	17. Chapter 17

**coopt98: Thank you! **

**Dragonian master: What the hell is going on, back there? I can't hear and you know I'm half deaf!**

**Dan Muse: It's her fault! She hit me with the bazooka!**

**Me: Well, then let her watch the show! It's my house, anyways for God's sakes!**

**Dan Muse: …**

**jeanette9a: Thanks!**

**CSIalchemist: The original series, you know the one in Las Vegas? I like that version better than Miami and New York.**

**Fun Fact: I actually am half deaf. More than half, I should probably say. Some antibiotics messed up my hearing when I was a kid and now I have to wear hearing aids. Though, I don't always do that 'cause I like to let my ears dry after I get out of the bath and I often forget to put them in. **

"You have got to be kidding me,_" _Sammuttered, staring at the collar.

"Man," Tucker stared over her shoulder, "How are we going to get the piece from there?"

"What?" Jazz asked, "Get it from where? What's the problem?"

"It looks like a regular old house," Dora commented.

"It's not," Sam groaned, "A shallow witch lives there."

"Come on, Sam," Tucker tried to reason, "You're being too harsh. Paulina's not a shallow witch."

"Of course not!" Sam shouted, sarcastically, "I mean, sure, she's arrogant, rude, brainless, self-centered, and a complete utter bitch to anyone who's not 'worthy' of her attention. But none of that means that she's a shallow witch! No! Not at all!"

"I get the feeling you don't like her?" Dora frowned.

"What was your first clue?" Sam asked, frowning back.

"Well, like her or not," Jazz interrupted, "If we want Danny back the way he was, we're going to have to go to her house to get the piece back!"

Sam crossed her arms and grumbled a bit, but she had to agree Jazz was right. When they arrived on the witch's front lawn, Tucker whistled at all of the "Missing" posters of the cats.

"Mr. Spookysparklypoo?" he read one of them, "Cupcakesprinklies? Unicornglitterkins? Where on Earth does she come up with these names? Hey look, Sam! There's also one for Princess Pinkysparkles!"

Sam immediately tore down the "Princess Pinkysparkles" poster, ripped it up, and rolled the shreds into a ball.

"You ever bring that up again, I'll kill you!" she threatened, throwing the wadded paper onto the lawn.

"What the hell are you losers doing on my lawn?" Paulina asked, crossly, hands on her hips, "And what did you do to my poster, Goth Freak!"

"Goth Freak?" Sam demanded before Jazz and Dora pushed her aside.

"Hello, dear," Dora said, quickly, "Paulina, right?"

"Yeah, why? Wait a minute," Paulina studied the princess, "Aren't you that beauty pageant agent? That suddenly disappeared after that loser was crowned?"

"I can hear you!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, well," Dora giggled nervously, "That was the cause of my idiotic brother, but let's move on. Do you have some sort of golden charm or pendant that looks like a cat body part? Legs, perhaps?"

"What? You mean these?"

The girl shoved her hands into her pockets before she withdrew them again. She opened her fist and revealed two golden feline legs that appeared to be sitting down. The pieces were connected to golden hooks and matching stoppers.

"Where'd you get these?" Jazz asked, looking at the earrings.

"Some ghost was attacking people at the park and the Guys In White scared her away. When she left, she dropped these and they looked pretty, so I took them."

"Well," Dora reached for them, "Thank you very much, dearie. I'm sure the real owner will appreciate that you gave them back."

"Not so fast!" Paulina suddenly closed her fist and crossed her arms, "These are MY earrings, now! The ghost dropped them and I found them. She doesn't get it herself, then they're mine! What makes you think you can have them?"

"Because they're not yours!" Sam shoved past Dora, "And for that matter, they don't belong to whomever dropped them, either! Now hand them over!"

Paulina screamed as Sam tackled her to the ground. Sam reached for the cheerleader's closed fist, but Paulina punched the goth in the eye. In retaliation, Sam grabbed the other's long, wavy hair and started pulling. Paulina tried kicking Sam off, but when that failed, she grabbed Sam's ponytail and pulled as well. Then the claws came out. Both girls scratched and yelped in pain as one tried to collect the statue pieces and the other tried to hide them.

During this whole mess, Jazz and Dora tried to peel Sam off of her victim with Dora pulling and Jazz prying the goth's hands off the prep's hair.

"That's enough!" Dora scolded, "Ladies don't act like this! I don't care what century you're in, this is unacceptable!"

"Tucker!" Jazz shouted, "Do something!"

"I am!" he hollered, gleefully with a wide grin on his face, "I'm recording this! This is going straight to Youtube!"

The boy proudly pointed to his PDA as the girls all glared at him.

"What?" he looked confused, "Catfights are always hot! Can you blame a man?"

"A man? No," Paulina replied, shoving Sam off, "You? Yes."

"Those earrings don't belong to you!" Sam shouted, standing up and brushing herself off, "I happen to know who does them, and she's a very powerful ghost! More powerful than all of the ghosts combined! If she finds out you have her pieces, she's going to murder you!"

Sam was glad to see that the popular girl squirmed a bit, but still did not give up the jewelry.

"Look," Paulina glared at Sam, "You want these? Fine. I'll give them to you. But first, you and your loser friends do something for me!"

"Like what?" Dora asked, ignoring the insult.

"You find my kitties," she pointed to the missing posters, "You bring back at least one, then the earrings are yours. Until then, bye losers!"

She stomped back to her house and slammed the door. The group turned to the posters and looked at the pictures.

"Well, that's easy," Dora said, carefully studying Snowflufferkins' picture, "Granted, there are a bit more cats running about thanks to the pet store's demolition, but I don't think it should take us more than a few hours."

"Yeah, except for one problem," Sam pointed out, "Princess Pinkysparkles and Snowflufferkins turned back turned back into their original forms, Mr. Piddles is in the animal hospital, and Dan has Cupcakesprinklies, Unicornglitterkins, and Mr. Spookysparklypoo."

"Oh," Dora flinched, "That does make it rather harder."

"Well, you said it yourself, Dora," Tucker pointed towards the street, "There's tons of cats running loose out there. Can't we just pick a stray that looks like the posters and pretend it's one of them?"

"Oh no!" Sam violently shook her head, "I am in no way aiding Paulina in making those poor, innocent creatures suffer in her cruel hands!"

"Sam," Tucker frowned at her, "Aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"She made me wear pink!" the girl shouted, "You cannot tell me that is not animal abuse!"

"Well," Jazz glared at Sam, "I don't really think we have much of a choice here, Sam. How else are we going to get the pieces?"

"We could sneak in!" Sam continued to insist.

"Or," the blonde's eyes turned red as she smiled mischievously, "I could sneak in."

Just as Dora was about to change forms a pair of masculine voices was heard up ahead.

"You there!" an African-American man in white pointed at the group, "Halt and state your purpose!"

"Oh, no," the teens groaned as the princess looked confused.

"We're trying to get something back from a girl at our school," Jazz explained, "And now we're helping her find her cats!"

"It is highly unadvisable to be out here right before dark!" the Caucasian man explained, "We've had complaints about a feminine paranormal creature attack innocent citizens at the park. Have you seen this spectre?"

The man shoved a picture of Penelope Spectre into the group's faces.

"Um, no," Dora replied, "We haven't."

"Well," the Guy In White took the picture back, "If you do, please then call us and proceed to panic by running, screaming, and flailing your arms about."

"Wait," his partner looked at him, "That doesn't sound right. Did you read the manual?"

"Manual?" the other replied, "Nobody reads the manual!"

"Okay," Jazz shoved through the two men, "Well, we'll keep you in mind if we see her. Come on guys. Let's go!"

The group left the two men to their argument as they snuck behind Paulina's house.

"Okay," Dora said, making sure no one could see her, "Here I go."

"Wait," Jazz grabbed the princess' wrist before she transformed, "I don't think that's a good idea with the Guys In White hanging around."

"Oh, please," Dora snorted, "I fly in, I take the earrings, I fly out. Those morons over there will never know what happened!"

Before anyone else could try to talk her out of it, she changed from her disguise into her dragon form. She quickly flew in before the teens could say anything.

"Your funeral," Sam muttered.

Dora ignored the comment and began her search for the girl. Then she could just phase the pieces out of the girl's pocket. Why on Earth Jazz and Sam thought there would be a problem was beyond her. A shuffling sound made her thoughts silent. She stood still and listened for the source. Slowly, Dora moved closer to the source until the shuffling was quite clear. She peeked her head from behind the wall and watched Paulina remove various sandwich ingredients. Dora smirked with a triumphant snort. Unfortunately, the teen heard her and stared at the giant lizard in the hallway.

"EEEEK!" the girl screamed, pointing at the princess, "GHOST!"

"GHOST?" both men outside shouted.

"Here we go," Sam muttered.

The Guys In White quickly burst down Paulina's door and rushed inside. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker followed them from behind just as the agents pulled out their weapons.

"Hey you!" one of them shouted, "Halt!"

"Step away from the attractive and popular female adolescent, you filthy paranormal spectra!" his partner shouted.

"Can't you guys just use normal words like normal people?" Tucker asked.

"Normal?" they both snorted before laughing.

Paulina however was not amused.

"Will you get this thing off me!" she shouted as she tried to wrestle the dragon off her.

"Just give me the earrings and I'll leave you be!" Dora shouted, not releasing her hold.

The men stopped laughing and shot at the ghost, sending her crashing into the next room. The agents followed her with the teens close on their heels.

"Stop!" Sam shouted, "You can't do this to her!"

"Yeah!" Tucker joined in, "She just wants the pieces back! Paulina took them from her!"

"GHOST!" Paulina kept screaming, "Get this stupid ghost out of my house! Save me Invis-O-Bill! Save me!"

Jazz rolled her eyes and went back to calm down the girl while The Guys In White ignored them and continued shooting the ghost. Furious, Dora shot back several fireballs. The men ducked, making the fireballs singe onto the furniture. However, they made no attempt to extinguish them. Sam went to find a fire extinguisher while Tucker tried to beat out the flames with a pillow. However, all this did was set the pillow the fire.

"Give me the earrings!" Dora kept demanding, "They're not yours!"

Her request was responded with several more blasts from the Guys. She flew up and headed back towards the kitchen, but one of them grabbed her tail. Annoyed, the princess spun herself round and round trying to make him let go.

"There is a nauseous feeling arising in my abdominal region," he complained, "Do we have form C12E48 with us?"

"Negative," his partner responded, "But we do have form G79B21 in case a paranormal spectra ruptures through your abdominal walls."

"Seriously!" Dora glared at the agent on her tail, "My kingdom might not be up to the 21st century English, but at least most people here can understand what we're saying!"

She flicked the man off and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Please tell me we have form H39I63 for facial lacerations after colliding into a vertical barrier?" he muttered.

When the fire was finally put out, Sam walked right between the remaining agent and the lizard.

"Look! She just wants the earrings that shallow witch took! Okay! She'll leave after she gets the earrings!"

"Negative," the man snarled, "We refuse to negotiate with any paranormal creature, including this overgrown reptile!"

He shot at Dora trying to guard herself with her wings. The blast didn't harm her body, but her wings did suffer some damage. She snarled and swung her tail at the man. Figuring she was going to get nowhere with the federal agents, Sam stalked off towards the kitchen to try to reason with Paulina.

"Tucker," she snapped as she passed by, "Make sure they don't kill each other. I'll be right back."

Tucker, who was already busy with trying to extinguish the pillow, yelped in surprise as one of the men's weapons accidently discharged in his direction. Ignoring the cry, Sam continued stomping over to Paulina.

"Where's Invis-O-Bill?" Paulina sniffled to Jazz, "Why hasn't he come to save me yet like he usually does?"

"Oh, um," Jazz stammered, trying to think up an excuse, "He's looking for his cat!"

"His cat? Ghost Boy has a cat?"

"Yeah! That's right!" the older girl quickly nodded, "His cat ran off from the Ghost Zone and so he's looking for him!"

"There's a ghost kitty!" Paulina's eyes sparkled with wonder, "What does he look like? What's his name?"

"Uh, you know, umm… Mr. Kittycutielicious! He's black-and-white. A multi-colored cat with a white head."

"Mr. Spookysparklypoo!" the cheerleader gasped, "I had the ghost boy's kitty! I had the Ghost Boy's Kitty!"

"Yeah, you did," Sam snorted, pushing Jazz away, "Look, you want that dragon out of here? You going to have to give up the earrings."

"I've already told you," Paulina glared at Sam, "No kitty. No earrings. Although, you don't have to look for Mr. Spookysparklypoo anymore 'cause that's the Ghost Boy's kitty."

Sam groaned and facepalmed. She prepared to tackle the idiot again until a sneaky little plan snuck into her head.

"You remember when I said that a powerful ghost owned those earrings, right?" she asked, pretending to sound concerned.

"Yeah," Paulina snorted, "But you're still not getting them."

"Hey, I don't want them. But the real owner does. And I highly suggest that if you want her out of your house, you give them to her."

"Wait?" the other one suddenly widened her eyes and pulling out the jewelry, "That dragon? You're saying these belong to the dragon?"

"Dora? But she's-"Jazz was cut off when Sam placed her hand over the redhead's mouth.

"She ran off to get help because she saw that dragon coming for you," she removed her hand, "But seriously, you need to give those earrings to the dragon right now."

"Uh-huh," Paulina leaned back, suspicious again, "And how do I know these actually belong to that disgusting dragon over there? How do I know you're not trying to trick me and take them for yourself?"

"Simple," Sam shrugged, "Give them to ghost and she'll disappear."

"That doesn't prove anything to me. You're a Goth Freak. You could buy some freaky Goth magic book over at some freaky Goth store and learn all about freaky Goth spells that control freaky ghost dragons."

"If you give her the earrings, she'll disappear, the Guys In White will leave, we'll leave, and so will he."

Paulina followed Sam's index finger and stared at the Techno Geek Loser screaming his stupid head off while he still tried, and continuously fail, at putting out the fire on her pillow.

"Done," she pushed the earrings over to the loser's direction, "Take them and go! And take your stupid geeky friend with you!"

Sam and Jazz dashed over to the fight. The agent that had crashed was now up and joining his partner in shooting ecto-blast after ecto-blast at the weary princess. Dora was so weary, that she had transformed to her regular form. Sam waved the jewelry, catching Dora's eye. She appeared to be relieved, but a bit weak from her fight.

"Jazz," Sam hissed, "Cause a distraction. I'll help Dora escape."

After Jazz nodded, Sam dashed off to find an exit. The Guys prepared another round of firing when the redhead stumbled into them.

"Oops!" she cried out loud, "Oh no! I fell on top of you!"

"Do we at least have form V89N31?" the injured one snarled.

"Oh, please," his partner snorted, "And how many times have we ever been injured from a collapsing, intelligent adolescent female?"

"Dora!" Sam hissed, waving at an open window, "In here!"

The princess smiled and flew out of the window while Sam waved at Jazz and Tucker. Jazz quickly stood up, grabbed Tucker, and jumped out the window still grasping his wrist.

"I think," Dora panted, "That's the last of my powers for a while. They really wore me out. You have the pieces?"

"Yep!" Sam held them up, triumphantly, "Both back legs all accounted for."

"So," Jazz counted, "We have both back legs, both forelegs, and both head-halves. Plus, you said Dan has the torso and the tail. That should be everything."

"Now all we have to do is take the pieces to Hotep-Ra and have him fix it!" Dora shouted, excitingly, "And your friends will be all back to normal after their deeds have been performed!"

"I'll call Dan and have him meet us at the museum with the cats," Sam said, pressing several numbers onto her phone.

"I just have one question," Tucker responded, holding up the flaming pillow he was still holding, "Do you think Paulina would mind if I kept this?"


	18. Chapter 18

**ChopSuzi: Yeah, I know. That mole is so flammable. **

**FirestarterX: Did I write Sam said that? If I did, I didn't mean it. Jazz called Danny Mr. Kittycutielicious.**

**jeanette9a: A pillow on fire is even more hilarious!**

**coopt98: Yes she is and thanks!**

**Clear As Myst: Yeah, the manual line is from The Fairly Odd Parents.**

**OfficiallyNobody: Even if she did take classes, I doubt she would learn anything…**

**Dragonain master: Yes, they are. I use my manual to hide secret supply of candy! No one would ever think to look there!**

**Fun Fact: My sister is sick and since I'm on immune suppressants, I'm trapped in my room until she's better. Ugh. **

"Okay, Twerpy! Catch the ball!"

Danny laid his ears flat on his head when he heard Dani call out his "name." However, it was quickly forgotten when the beach ball rolled past him. He chased after the toy and batted it back to his cousin.

"Good boy!" Dani complemented, catching it, "Here it comes again!"

She rolled the ball back for Danny to catch again. Danny got bored with this game half an hour ago, but he figured it would be nice to play with her for a while and help her forget about her "lair." Skulker was too busy stuffing his face with tuna and Vlad couldn't care less. Besides, he was too busy glaring at the girl that HE created.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed, making Danny realize he was staring at the other halfa cat.

Vlad made a face at the boy as he let out a snort and went back to his game. Danielle smiled again when Daniel brought it back. The boy had to be bored by now. They were at this for forty minutes. Why does he keep doing it?

"You did it, too, remember?" a voice in his head kept nagging, "You kept going for twenty minutes!"

"Yes," Vlad growled, "But I was letting out my frustrations! Completely different!"

"You know, Daniel might be bored at this game, but don't you think he's doing it to please Danielle?"

"So?"

"Weren't you doing the same thing? The more she laughed, the more you kept going, remember?"

"I was not doing it to please her!" Vlad insisted, "I was doing it because her constant, annoying giggles kept getting on my nerves!"

"Alright, let's pretend I believe that. Then why are you glaring at her?"

"Because she's stupid! That's why! She and Daniel!"

"Or, you're jealous because she cares more about Daniel than you."

"NO! Absolutely not!"

"You created her, but then you tried to destroy her. Daniel saved Danielle from you, you heartless piece of fudge!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Who are you talking to?" Skulker asked.

Vlad looked around him and noticed that everybody was staring at him.

"Cheesehead?" Danielle crawled over to the highly embarrassed kitty, "Are you okay? Are you having some fight with Purple Back Gorilla?"

"I'm going to kill Dan," Skulker mumbled.

Vlad said nothing, but continued glaring at her. Danielle stroked his head, ignoring the stare. Vlad's paw itched to smack her hand away, but he had to admit, that felt pretty good for his oncoming headache. A few strokes later, he was purring. He rubbed his head a bit closer to her hand, but noticed Daniel who was doing his best to hold his laughter in. That snapped him out of it.

"What the fudge am I doing?" Vlad growled before smacking Danielle's hand.

"Hey!" she shouted, withdrawing it, "Cheesehead, that's not nice."

In response, Vlad hissed and ran towards her tent. He found a sleeping bag inside and buried himself in it.

"You've really screwed up this time, haven't you?" the voice said again.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Vlad hissed.

"Now she's going to pay even more attention to Daniel and less to you, just like old times, eh?"

"So? I could care less."

"Which means you care about other things less than spending time with your daughter?"

"No it does not! Danielle is not my daughter! I COULDN'T care less about spending any time with her! Now SHUT UP!"

"Seriously," Skulker interrupted, "Who are you talking to?"

"Get away!" Vlad growled, scratching the cyborg with his extendable claws.

"OW!" Skulker shouted, bringing out his cannon, "Why you-"

He didn't finish the sentence, but let the squeaky balls do it for him. Vlad hissed and scratched again, but this time Skulker dodged. He shot the cannon again, only to have the other phase through the sleeping bag and attack him from behind. Skulker let out another cry of pain as the cannon let out its laser beam. Suddenly, both cats stared at the dot on the ground.

"Have I ever mentioned how much of an idiot you are?" Vlad growled, not taking his eyes off it.

Skulker went to smack him, but as he went up, so did the laser beam. The cats continued staring at until Vlad finally got the courage to bat the tent walls. Soon, Skulker joined in, trying to kill the bit of light. Dani stopped the game with Twerpy and stared at her quivering tent.

"What on Earth is going on in there?" she asked to herself.

She stood up and flew inside with Twerpy close on her heels. When she got inside she stared for a moment or two at the enticed kitties. Then Twerpy joined in and suddenly Dani bent over and laughed.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, "You guys are so funny!"

Cheesehead glanced at her before increasing his smacking speed.

"Go, Cheesehead! Go!" Dani cheered between giggles, "Kill the evil light! Kill it!"

Vlad increased his batting even more, so much more in fact; he accidently smacked Daniel in the face. The annoyed cat smacked back several times before Vlad hissed and stalked off. Lying next to Danielle, he flattened his ears and growled while his tail swung as fast as his smacking had been.

"Aw. Poor Cheesehead," Danielle set the cat in her lap and petted him, "Was Twerpy mean to you?"

He stopped growling, but continued to swing his tail.

"Poor little kitty," Danielle continued to coo, "Poor, sweet, innocent, little kitty."

He righted his ears as she continued stroking, thinking that he heard Daniel snort at Danielle's compliments. Vlad glared at the boy again, but did not growl this time. Danielle continued petting him, but was interrupted by the person that was supposed to be cat-sitting them.

"Hello?" Dan called out before noticing a shaky tent.

Raising an eyebrow, he knelt down and peeked inside. He saw Danny and Skulker attacking the tent for some reason.

"The hell-?" he asked

"They're playing with Purple Back Gorilla's laser," the girl explained, petting Vlad, "So, you're here to take them back then, huh?"

She cast her face downwards as Dan nodded. He took out the ecto-leashes again and quickly buckled them onto Danny and Skulker while they were distracted. However, once the collars came on, they immediately stopped their game and tried to kick the collars off, hissing and biting all the way. Then Dan reached for Vlad.

Immediately, Vlad hissed and dug his claws into Danielle's clothing, though not enough to hurt her. Adult Daniel rolled his eyes and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Vlad protested, kicking, biting, and scratching Adult Daniel as Danielle tried to calm him down.

"Easy kitty," she said, "Easy! Come on, Cheesehead. Be nice!"

Though he was still scratching Dan had finally managed to force the collar back on.

"Come on!" he pulled at their leashes, "We're going home! Sam and Tucker found all the pieces and we're going to the museum, now let's go!"

Immediately, the cats stopped hissing and stared at Dan in silence.

"Finally," he sighed.

He lead the way as the cats willingly, for once, went with him with the girl following.

"Thanks for watching them, kid," he quickly waved at her before taking off.

Dani waved at the large man and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Good-bye, kitties!" she cried out, "I'll miss you!"

She watched them disappear into the sky until she could see them no more. Sadly, she turned around and looked at her suddenly silent, shabby place.

"I miss them already," she mumbled.

She looked at her feet as she shuffled to her tent. A smile spread on Dani's face when she looked at the battered tent wall inside. It was a little bit scraped up, but nothing too damaging. Hell, that could have been there before the cats even came along.

Dani took a quick look on her sleeping bag and widened her eyes at something glittering on top of it. She picked it up and saw a large, green "T" across the cell phone in her hands.

"That's not mine," she mumbled, "It looks like Technus', but he hasn't been here since he tried to take my thermos last summer. I guess that other guy left it behind."

Dani burst out of her tent and looked for the owner, but he was nowhere to be seen. She flew up into the sky and followed his direction.

"Mister!" Dani cried, "Hey mister! You forgot your phone!"

She kept shouting, but he never responded. She groaned and scanned the Ghost Zone for him, but found no one.

"Wait," she thought, "Didn't he say something about a museum? And he mentioned Sam and Tucker! I'll bet he's heading for Amity Park!"

Quickly, she flew as fast as she could to the Fenton Portal.

"Let's just hope no one's home," Dani sighed, "Last thing I need is for my uncle to shoot me."


	19. Chapter 19

**ChopSuzi: Tell me about it…**

**jeanette9a: Oh, yes she will, and I don't think she's going to like Cheesehead anymore when she does. **

**Clear As Myst: If only…**

**coopt98: Yeesh, what the heck is wrong with him?**

**Dragonian master: Uh, I don't think she wants her uncle killed either. Wait, where'd you get the sword?**

**OfficiallyNobody: You forgot lonely and miserable that desperately needs a cat. Oh, wait…**

**CSIalchemist: You'll find out. *Hehehe***

**Fun Fact: WHOA! Did ya'll get that freaky storm Friday night? That nearly scared me to Ghost Zone! I thought we were going to have a tornado, I was so scared! **

"Where is he?" Jazz grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, pacing the exhibit, "I've called like twice. He's not answering."

"I still don't understand why you have his number in the first place," Tucker looked warily at her.

"I told already!" Sam snapped, blushing, "I just wanted to make sure he didn't have something on him that could kill us!"

"Uh-huh," Tucker smirked, "Sure."

"Shut up!"

"Sam, Tucker, please!" Dora shouted, "Sam, stay out of people's things. Tucker, you should know better than to provoke Sam."

Suddenly, a ghostly hand appeared and tore a hole in the air, revealing the swirling vortex of the Ghost Zone. The hand withdrew and its owner flew through, dragging along three grumpy looking cats.

"Finally," Sam grumbled, "What took you so long?"

"And why is my brother on a leash?" Jazz asked, looking down at him in confusion.

"I had to mail something," Dan muttered, tossing the leashes to the goth, "And because he was annoying me. They were all annoying me."

All three felines hissed at him while Dan withdrew the two pieces he had. Tossing them to Dora, he turned back and prepared to fly out. Sam grabbed his arm.

"And where are you going?" she demanded, "You helped create this mess, remember?"

"And I did my part to clean it up," he jerked his arm away.

"You call losing them doing your part?" Sam gestured over to the cats in the process of being unleashed by Dora.

"Hey! I got two pieces for you, didn't I? I did my part, and now I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"What are you, my mom? I've got stuff to do. Stuff that's already been postponed enough as it is."

"So, you're just leaving?" her voice quivered little, as if hurt, "Just like that?"

"Yep," he stepped inside the hole, "Just like that."

Dan snapped his fingers and the shredded wall separating them from the other dimension was instantly repaired. Sam looked shocked at the disappearing hole. She stared at the empty space in front of her for a few seconds.

"He just left," this time, she definitely sounded hurt, "He didn't even say good-bye, the jerk."

"What'd you expect?" Tucker shrugged, "He's not Danny anymore. He's Dan, remember? Not Danny."

"He still could've said good-bye," she grumbled.

"Come on, dearie," Dora steered Sam towards the golden coffin, "Let's just focus on your friends right now."

Sam begrudgingly allowed the princess to lead her away as Tucker nervously approached it.

"I don't know about this," he murmured, "Last time I summoned him, it almost didn't turn out too good."

"Well," Jazz nudged him a little closer to the mirror, "It's our only chance. Sam, you've got the hieroglyphics?"

As the cats looked questioningly at what was going on, the younger girl reached down into her pockets until her fingers touched the slip of paper. She withdrew it and waved it in the air for Jazz to grab.

"Just remember not to touch the scepter," Sam reminded him, "Give him the paper and everything will be fine."

"What if it's not fine?" Tucker accepted the slip from Jazz.

"Then we're all doomed."

"Thanks, Sam," the geek frowned at her, "You really know how to encourage a guy."

"I do my best," she smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Tucker tightly clenched the scrap in his fist as if it were his own life and slowly stepped forward. He clenched his eyes shut as he moved slowly on. Vlad rolled his eyes and scratched Tucker, urging him forward. He gave a yelp, glared at the cat, and noticed he was right in front of the mirror. Tucker clenched his eyes shut again before partially opening one eye, peeking at his reflection through the slit. Nothing happened. He opened both eyes all the way and stared at himself with still no reaction.

"What gives?" he arched his eyebrow as the reflection did, "Is nobody home?"

Then an eerie glow surrounded the casket as it burst open. Tucker ran back to his friends as Dora transformed into her dragon self, ready for a fight should it be needed. Worn and yellowed bandages began to wind themselves into a humanoid shape until the body was finally complete.

"I have risen!" the mummy shouted, triumphantly before spotting the teens, "You! You shall all pay for your interference of my reign!"

"Your reign?" Tucker challenged, crossing his arms.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted as Hotep-Ra noticed the pharaoh look-alike.

"Oh please," the mummy snorted, "If it wasn't for your stupid ghost friend, I would've been master of this universe, not you! And once I get the scepter-"

"Before you do that," Tucker interrupted, holding out his hand, "Could you do us a favor?"

Hotep-Ra yanked the paper from the other, "Why should I give you the pleasure of…"

He stopped and read the symbols again. Three times he read the inscription before he looked up, completely shocked. The group smirked at his silence, even the cats seemed amused.

"This is a direct order from Bastet," Hotep-Ra pointed to the message.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get this?" the mummy demanded.

"Renisenb," Sam answered, "But really, does it matter? It's still an order."

Hotep-Ra growled before bowing to them in resignation.

"I must obey the good goddess," he grumbled, "What is it you need?"

The group went deep into their pockets and piled the pieces in front of the stunned mummy.

"We need you to fix the statue so they can return to normal," Jazz nodded over to the felines.

"It's going to take more than a fixed statue to transform them back," Hotep-Ra said.

"Kind deeds. Yeah, we know," Sam folded her arms, "I've been through it firsthand. Now are you going to fix it or what?"

Hotep-Ra examined the pieces one by one, assuring himself that they were all collected. He waved at the group, shooing them further back. When enough space had cleared, he knelt down and copied the goddess' name using nothing but his bandaged index and a small stream of an ecto-blast as pen and ink. When the name was written, he stood up and circled the name, leaving a trail of is ecto-blast behind him. The name and the circle glowed a bright green which seemed to satisfy the mummy.

Hotep-Ra waved his hand over the pieces and commanded them to levitate into the air. He waved them over the circled name and dropped them. Suddenly, the circle burst into flames making everyone except Hotep-Ra gasp.

"Relax," he glanced at them looking quite irritated, "That's supposed to happen. Now, did anybody bring and perfume jars?"

"Perfume jars?" Sam repeated as the others blinked.

"I'll take that as a no, then," he sighed, "Very well. I'll use my own."

Several lidded, clay bas jars appeared from thin air and surrounded the fire, each jar smelling sweeter than the other. Other offerings surrounding the fire included bronze cat statues, honey, mint, and catnip. Jazz looked down and noticed that Danny, Skulker, and Vlad had big, goody grins spreading all over their faces. She nudged at Sam and Tucker and immediately, the teens grabbed the cats before they could get any ideas.

"Now, then there's one more thing," Hotep-Ra turned back to them, "We need music and dancing. Along with being our protector, the great Bastet is also a great lover of music."

"I got MP3 player," Tucker took out the gadget, "And I've got a portable speaker for it."

"I would have preferred a flute and tambourine, but I suppose it'll do," the mummy grumbled, "Now everybody surround the fire and prepare to dance."

Everyone circled around the fire giving each other awkward glances. With a cat in his arms, Tucker had a little difficulty preparing his MP3 player. In a few minutes, he had finally connected the speaker and pressed "Play." Gwen Stephani's voice filled the room.

"_Hollaback Girl_?" Sam frowned as Skulker and Vlad flattened their ears in an attempt to block out the sound, "Seriously?"

Tucker didn't respond; however, as he was too busy rapidly spinning round and round in a failing attempt to dance. She exchanged a wary look with Jazz before both girls shrugged and started moving their hips to the beat. Dora had transformed back into her old self and swayed back and forth nodding her head in time to the song. Hotep-Ra glared at the MP3, obviously not liking the song, but nevertheless, tapped his foot in time to the rhythm.

At first, everyone except for Tucker and the mummy seemed rather embarrassed they were dancing to loud music in an otherwise completely silent and empty museum. But as the song continued, they seemed to loosen up a little bit and move around a bit more. Sam and Jazz shimmied their shoulders as their hips kept moving. Dora joined them in their dancing. Even Hotep-Ra seemed to shake his shriveled body a bit more.

With each beat the group stepped in time to, the fire grew in height as it became brighter and brighter. Finally, after the song was over, the pure, white flames licked the ceiling. Another song came on, but nobody danced. They were all staring in awe at the tall flames. Suddenly, a flash of bright light filled the room and blinded them all for a few seconds. When the room had dimmed, they opened their eyes and gasped at the sight. The fire, name, and offerings were gone, but in their place stood a completed golden cat sitting quite proudly, as if amused by their little jig. The jewels in its eyes shined brightly, reflecting each and every stunned face.

"Well," Hotep-Ra cleared his throat, regaining his senses, "There you have it. My job's done."

"Indeed it is," a voice hissed before bursting into laughter.

Everybody turned around and gasped as Prince Aragon became visible for all to see.

"And such a wonderful job you've done, all of you," he pretended to compliment, "Tears streaked my face when you all danced so beautifully. Oh, wait a minute. I think that was because I was biting my tongue to keep from laughing."

They all glared at him when he burst into a hysteric fit. Dora growled and changed into her alter-dragon-ego. Her brother smirked and transformed as well.

"Wait a minute," she shouted, "You can't do that! I took your medallion from you!"

"And I took it back," he explained, "I followed you back to your castle and when I saw you left that giant oaf with the cats, I created a bit of a distraction to lead him out. When he left, I snuck in and took what was mine. Then I sent a few ghosts your way in retaliation. I found a few of them had found the pieces I needed, but I was still too weak to fight for them. I figured if I convinced them to attack you, not only would I get a small sense of satisfaction, you would also find the pieces and fix the statue for me. And that's just what you did. Nicely done. Now that I'm all rested up, I'll take it back!"

"You'll do no such thing!" the mummy shouted, "Hori maybe responsible for its safety, but while he's down, I assume the role! Now prepare to be- HEY!"

The dragon had rolled his eyes midway through Hotep-Ra's speech and flung his tail at him. The blow sent the mummy flying across the room and back into his coffin.

"Well," Tucker noticed, "That's one problem solved."

"Yeah," Sam snorted, still glaring at Aragon, "And another one's about to start again."

Aragon leapt for the statue, but his sister grabbed his tail and yanked him back. He scratched her face, forcing her to release him, and leapt again. The cats had wriggled themselves out of the teenagers' arms and leapt for the same statue. While they got it first, the prince grabbed it and flew up. Shaking the statue up and down, he tossed the felines off. They let go, but flew on top of him and started attacking. Vlad extended his claws and scratched the mighty beast's back as Danny started choking. Aragon howled in pain and turned to see who dared to strike him. Just as he turned, Danny spit out an ecto-hairball right into Aragon's eye.

"Ew," Jazz flinched.

Skulker brought out his cannon and shot a squeaky ball at the statue, hoping the humans below were smart enough to catch it before it smashed again. It took several of those toys, but finally, Aragon let go. Sam noticed it falling and caught it. Jazz prepared the thermos as the cats flew down. The prince finlly wiped the hairball from his eye and looked in surprise as the thermos prepared to capture him.

"Sam! Tucker!" a girl shouted as she entered, "I thought I'd find you here! That other ghost mentioned meeting you guys at the museum!"

"Dani!" the humans shouted in surprise as Vlad let out a shocked cry.

The new arrival destracted Jazz enough for her to miss her target. The thermos' beam was off by inches when it shot. Grinning evilly, Aragon swooped down and snatched the statue from his ex-fiancee.

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

Dora immediately flew up and prepared to blow a blast of fire at him when he swooped down again and snatched a surprised Dani.

"Hey!" she shouted, kicking and fighting, "Let me go!"

Dora aimed her blast towards the ceiling so that she might miss the hostage while Vlad and Danny ran after Aragon. The cats flew up and sped towards him, but that only encouraged him to fly faster.

"What are you doing?" Dani demanded, "I said let me go! Let me go now!"

She attempted to phase through, but the prince dug his talons deeper into her shoulder, making her too weak to fight back much.

"Shut up!" he commanded.

Vlad hissed when he heard he saw the plasma trail down her body and flew faster. Surprised, Danny stopped for a second, but increased his speed. Sam and Jazz followed, trying to see where they could aim their ecot-blasters at the dragon without hurting his captive. Dora followed her brother as well, but the previous fights had weakend her very much, and she found herself slowing down.

They all followed them outside of the building until Aragon flew high into the sky. Vlad and Danny were after him. Danny began choking again and hurled a tiny, glowing hairball at the prince. Aragon didn't really have to dodge since the mass was so small, but the hairballs following it would prove to be quite annoying. He turned his head and blew a huge blast of fire at the cats and sped up even more.

"HELP!" Dani pleaded as she tried to ease her arms out of his grip, "SAM! TUCKER! HELP!"

For a few minutes, the war between hairball and fire continued on. The prince growled, still irritated and inhaled a huge breath of oxygen. When his lungs were filled, he exhaled it all out in a huge blast of blue flames. The fire was enough to send the cats back, providing enough time for Aragon to escape.

"Dani!"

"Danielle!"

"HELP!"

"If you know what's best for your little friend here, Sam," Aragon shouted at the girl below, "You'll meet me at the temple and surrender to my power. Alone."

He flew off with his hostage and disappeared from their sight. Danny and Vlad couldn't see through the smoke and the flames, but they knew he had escaped. They flew down just as Dora swiped at the fire with her tail, extinguishing what her brother had created before meeting the teens. Everyone was panting and out of breath, even the cats.

"Aw man," Tucker panted, "What are we going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam gasped, "Aragon said it himself."

"You're not really thinking of doing it are you?"

Danny growled at Sam, knowing full well that she was. She didn't have the Ghost Gabber with her, but she didn't need it to know he didn't approve.

"Yes I am. It's are only way. And Dani's."

"But why the temple?" Dora joined in, "It's shut down. There's no one there."

"Probably why he wants to meet me there," Sam answered, finally regaining her breath, "No one to help me."

"Hey," Jazz became interested in something glittering on the grass, "What's that?"

Skulker sniffed it as Jazz reached for it.

"Looks like a cell phone. Wonder what the "T" stands for."

"Wait a minute," Sam looked at the gadget, "That's Dan's! He had it in his shirt."

"Dan's? But he went back to the Ghost Zone. How did it get- Wait, how do you know this was in Dan's shirt?"

Danny looked at Sam as if wiating for an answer. Instead she turned away, suddenly interested in a blade of grass on the ground.

"Maybe your friend dropped it," Dora suggested, "But why did she have it in the first place? What was he doing with her?"

"Here's your number," Jazz contineud, looking through its contents, "But this one, I don't know."

She dialed it and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered, "Is this a sales call? I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all Technology, do not take sales call. And if it isn't, hang up, anyways. I'm in the middle of building of a machine that'll destroy-"

"Will you shut up!" Dan's voice shouted in the background, "You want that freaky little girl to know? Clockwork sent her! I know he did!"

"For the last time," Technus argued back, "There are no tiny little girls talking in your head!"

Jazz hung up, having heard enough.

"This is Technus' phone and Dan's over at his place building something that going to destroy something."

"What!" Sam demanded, looking a bit shocked to Tucker's surprise, "He's going to destroy something! What!"

"I don't know. He interrupted Technus and said the little girl in his head would know."

"Why that little-" Sam's face grew red as she clenched her fists, "And to think- Nevermind! I'm grabbing my backpack and heading over to the temple!"

Danny tried to block her path, but she just stepped over him and stomped back to the Fenton's.

"Sam!" Tucker tried to follow her, but he tripped over Danny, "Wait!"

"I'm going to save Dani and get that stupid statue back! And for the love of God Tucker, will you please turn off your MP3 player? If Aragon's going to kill me, I don't want the last song I listen to to be Nelly and Timbaland's _Promiscious_!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CareBearCara101: Thank you so much! And seriously, Orange! That should be the first word out of one's mouth when Ghostwriter does his rhyming shit again. **

**Guest who posted right above CareBearCara101's first post: Poor Dan's going to be having nightmares about kitties for months…**

**Guest who posted right above Dragonian master: Maybe Vlad's heart grew three sizes that day. **

**Dragonian master: Ah, yes. Internet explains everything. And seriously, Tucker, yeesh...**

**jeanette9a: Indeed. Indeed he will.**

**CSIalchemist: What? A teenager can't have a crush on an older man? It happens all the time. Though, if it eases your mind, Dan doesn't return the feelings. Like he said, he likes women, not girls. **

**Fun Fact: We got another bad storm. It was so bad, it knocked a tree down onto our truck. Luckily, it didn't do too much damage to it, but did take out a mirror. Ouch. If it had hit the horse trailer, it would have been much worse. **

**Freaky Fact: Apparently, our development was the only one that got the storm. Everyone else just got rain. WTF?**

"I am Nicolai Technus!" the ghostly scientist shouted out into the sky, "Master of all things Technological!"

"Look, sir," the bored delivery driver rolled his eyes, "You could be the 'Master' of all things Sudsy for all I care. All I needed was your name. Now, are you Technus?"

"I am Nicolai Technus!" he shouted again, making sure to fling back his cape in an attempt to look menacing, "Master-"

"Oh for god's sake," the driver shoved his clipboard at the other's face, "Just sign!"

Technus snorted at the man as he snatched the board and quickly signed his name.

"Here's your packages."

In exchange for his clipboard, the driver tossed two wrapped objects, one thin and flat and the other thin and tall, at the recipient. Glaring through his dark glasses, Technus watched the man fly off before stomping inside with his load. The tall one with the ball on the end was no doubt his staff, that he was sure about. He suspected the flat one was his criminal record, but couldn't be certain. When Technus ripped the brown paper off his suspicion was confirmed.

"Ha!" he shouted, holding the file above his head, "As soon as I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all things Technological, finish Phantom's Destroyer Scepter, this is the first thing that's going to go! Then, I can hack into Walker's Security Computer, delete my record, and update Skulker's so that he'll finally get what he deserves! That'll teach him to blame me for blowing up the barn! But first…"

He tore the wrapping off the second package and beamed at its contents.

"Come to Papa!" Technus shouted, grabbing his staff and holding it tightly for dear life, "Oh, I've missed you! Now then, come with me, and we can finish charging Phantom's…Wait, what's that beeping noise?"

He looked further down at his weapon and grumbled at the blinking panel.

"Low battery?" Techus grumbled, "Seriously, Walker. Would it have killed you to take two minutes to plug this up to a charger?"

Still grumbling, Technus flew down to his lab to locate the staff's charger. Muttering curse words under his breath, he scanned the mess of wires, computer chips, and plugs littering the tables and started the hunt. His curses became louder when each wire he'd come across would be the wrong one.

Dan peeked his head into the lab when he heard Technus' angry shouts.

"Something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

At the sound of Dan's voice, Technus jumped and howled in pain as he hit his head on the table he was crawling underneath.

"Don't do that!" he scolded, rubbing his head, "You nearly scared me half to afterlife-death! And yes, something's wrong! I can't find my staff's charger!"

"You mean this one?"

Technus stared at the correct plug in Phantom's hand before glaring at him. Stomping over, he grabbed the charger out of the other's hand and plugged it into the nearest socket for his wand. When it was connected, Technus glanced back over at Phantom and did a double take.

"Good lord," he stared, "What the hell happened to your face? It looks like you got in the middle of tiger fight after escaping its cage."

Dan glared at the scientist before growling, "I don't want to talk about it."

Though Dan hadn't forgotten the numerous painful injuries the damn cats left him, he had almost forgotten they would be visible. He continued to glare at Technus before roughly shoving him away. Technus protested, but Dan ignored him and walked up to the black-painted scepter. He folded his arms and studied his new weapon, making sure every detail was perfect.

The staff was mostly composed of steel. Technus had molded it to form a tall, tubular, pedestal like structure before painting it black. Really, all the metal had to do was look pretty and hide the wiring inside. The golden cage on top of the structure had a more important role. It was to protect the object inside and maximize the power. Though, that's all it had to do. The object inside the cage was the glass ball: the most important piece of this scepter. The one that did most of the work.

After he had left Vlad and Skulker with Paulina, Dan went back to the Ghost Zone. He searched for an area of land where he could rest, away from prying eyes, or the Observants' at least.

He had found a secluded area away from most the Zone's denizens. The only bit of other color amongst the purple was a transparent ball just lying there. It wasn't exactly his style, but Dan was tired of flying and needed rest anyways. Dan landed and kicked the ball out of the way before lying down on the bare ground and threw the cape over him. It was an uncomfortable night, he remembered, but at least he got some sleep.

Whether it happened the next day or several days after, Dan wasn't sure. He did remember that he was decorating his new abode to match his tastes. The large tower he was building was using up most of his energy. Dan remembered throwing curses at the Fenton Thermos, the stupid statue, and himself as he felt his powers draining from the day's work. A simple tower shouldn't take more than a day. Hell, it shouldn't take half a day! He had figured that being confined to the thermos (and cat) instead of blasting away at cities would affect his power somewhat, but he didn't think it would be that bad!

Frustrated with lack of progress, Dan released the last bit of his power at the only thing available that he didn't feel like rebuilding: the ball. Shooting it with a mighty blast of electricity, Dan shouted and cursed until he was too tired to continue. Then, the object did something he wasn't expecting. It retaliated. An even larger blast of energy shot from the glass and shot Phantom square in the chest.

Too weak and too stunned, Dan could only stand and stare until he found himself flying into the air, over his new home, and straight into the ground. Furious, he got up and attempted another blast only to have his powers short out on him. Dan growled before kicking hard and making it roll across the soil. He didn't bother to see where it went. He was too exhausted.

The day after that was a bit more clear, but still a little fuzzy to Dan. He had remembered waking up and glaring as he realized the ball was still there. He thought about blasting it again, but figured that would only weaken him. Dan ignored it for a few hours, though he still casted the occasional glare at it. When he felt he need to rest, Dan landed back down and continued his glaring.

Then, an idea came to him. He was tired, yes, but not completely exhausted. He looked at the ball and then at the building before going to the ball once more. He walked towards it and picked it up, studying it. It was just a glass ball. Nothing unusual about its appearance. Then, why did it have that extraordinary power? Facing the building, Dan aimed the object at the tower and blasted it with a tiny amount of power. A small concrete block nestled itself into the next available space. He did it again and the same thing happened. His tiny blasts grew and grew until the tower was complete.

For the next couple months, Dan trained with the ball as a plan formed into his head. A rather deadly plan. At first, Technus wasn't involved. Dan was merely looking for some sort of protective shield for the ball and was asking around various ghosts. Technus was the one that suggested the scepter. Not only did he suggest it, he drew blueprints right then and there.

Now, usually Dan liked working alone, but he liked the scepter idea. Only problem was he didn't know the first thing about building one. Skulker was usually the ghost one would go to, but since he was a kitty at the moment, Technus was the only choice Dan had left. Eager that someone else had a grudge at the ghost child, Technus quickly agreed only if a favor was performed for him. Then he went off on some tangent about Skulker and a barn, Dan sort of zoned out for about twenty minutes until Technus had finally gotten to the point. He needed to get the supplies and Technus' criminal file. All of which had been successfully acquired.

A ringing phone distracted Dan and brought him back to the present. Technus went off to answer it.

"Hello? Is this a sales call? I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all Technology, do not take sales call. And if it isn't, hang up, anyways. I'm in the middle of building of a machine that'll destroy-"

Stupid idiot.

"Will you shut up!" Dan interrupted, "You want that freaky little girl to know? Clockwork sent her! I know he did!"

"For the last time," Dan could practically hear Technus roll his eyes, "There are no tiny little girls talking in your head!"

He flew over to the scientist, ready to grab the phone out of his hand, but there was no need.

"They hung up," Technus shrugged, hanging up his own phone, "You should really go and see Spectre. Seriously. There is something wrong with you! Only crazy people answer the voices in their heads!"

"I'm not hearing things!" Dan insisted, "There's someone there! It's like she's watching me and following my every move. No matter where I go, she's always there! Can't you hear her breathing! I'm not hearing voices! I know I'm hearing voices!"

"Well, duh," Technus shot back, "I never said you were crazy for hearing voices! I said you're crazy for answering them!"

"Wait," Phantom stared, "What?"

"Wait," the scientist blushed a neon shade of green, "That didn't come out right. Yes, I know sound stupid! Thank you very much! There's no need to rub it in!"

"Rubbing it in?" Phantom kept staring, "What are you talking about? I wasn't rubbing it in!"

"No, not you! Oh. Dammit! Now you've got me crazy again!"

"Again? You mean you stopped at some point?"

"Shut up! No, not you, Sparky. Oh! Dammit! I need to make another appointment to Spectre!"

"Wait!" Dan grabbed Technus before he could call his therapist, "You get the stuff I mailed you?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see me tear my lab apart looking for my staff's charger?"

"Yeah. Okay. You got your staff. Now how much longer until my scepter's ready?"

"At the rate it was going, I was going to say a couple months. But, since I have my staff back, a couple hours. You're going to have to wait until it's charged, though. It's low on battery. Meantime, your scepter's connected to a battery, too, but there's no way in hell is it going to last long."

"Why?"

"Because that orb you gave me has so much power inside! And you want me to maximize does it? With those specifications, not only does it take a lot more wiring so that something doesn't fizzle out inside, it also takes a much more powerful battery. Like my staff. Which is currently being charged. I'm probably not going to get back to your scepter until tomorrow."

"Well, how's the scepter's battery anyhow? How much juice does it have?"

"Not a lot. Like I said, the charger it's connected too isn't going to last much longer. It's only like a quarter of the way full. You could probably get a few powerful hits out of it, but not much else. It's not my fault, Sparky! He's the one that asked me to do it! Oh, who asked you?"

Letting go of Technus' wrist, Dan slowly backed away from the mad scientist and left him to his argument with Sparky. When he was out of the room, Dan paced back and forth from the lab to the hallway. Tomorrow. Finally. After weeks of waiting the scepter would be finished tomorrow. Would the twerp be normal tomorrow? Most likely. The goody two shoes would have no problem finding some good deed to perform. The others, well, they weren't his problem anymore. Of course, Dan would have to check tomorrow just to be certain. The scepter needed to wait until all was normal again. And then the twerp would be incredibly sorry. Dan's lips twisted into a wicked smile, baring his teeth and fangs as if he were some hungry, wild animal.

A soft purring noise was heard in the distance. A quick glance out the window revealed a black dot. As the dot came closer and bigger, the purring came louder. Dan growled and phased his head through the window to yell at the driver. Then he actually saw the driver. The area's rather dangerous what with Technus' robotic parts flying around the Zone and random sparks of electricity threatening to shock anyone who dared pass by. The driver was forced to slow down lest she become victim to these shocks. He stared at Sam as she gently weaved her way through the obstacles.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he mused to himself.

As Sam's vehicle came closer, Dan was able to see a bit more of the inside. That's when he realized she was alone. Where was the princess? Where was Tucker? Where was his sister? Where was the twerp? Why did they let her go alone? The twerp would never let her do that. She was practically his girlfriend. Wait, why is she driving towards the temple? It's burned down. No one would be there.

"Wait a minute," he growled, eyeing towards the lab, "She can't possibly know-"

Without thinking, Dan raced into the lab and flew up to his mighty weapon. He stared at it for a while as he puzzled over Sam's sudden appearance. What was she doing here? Where were her pathetic little friends? She didn't know about the scepter, did she? Did the twerp know? How would he figure it out and why would he tell her? Why was Sam heading towards the temple? The twerp messed something up again, didn't he?

Dan paced the lab for a few minutes as he trying to answer his questions, but no relief came. He supposed he could ask her, or at least fix whatever mess Twerpy made. It wouldn't be satisfying to kill him until all was well again. But what was the mess and how could Dan fix it? He stared at the scepter for a few seconds before unplugging it. He could always ask Technus to recharge it tomorrow after the staff was done. For now, he was going to find out what the hell Sam was thinking wandering around the Ghost Zone all by herself, stupid girl. She could have at least gotten Tucker! Dan opened the door and flew out as Technus shouted in the air.

"Do you know who you're messing with? I am Nicolai Technus! Master of all things Technological! I have much power over electronics and their components! I don't need your help playing _Angry Birds_! Now shut up, Sparky!"


	21. Chapter 21

**OfficiallyNobody: You'll find out later.**

**jeanette9a: Yes, I had to. XD**

**Dragonian master: At least Technus isn't listening to 6-7 year old songs…**

**CSIalchemist: You'll find out later. **

**Fun Fact: There's going to be a sequel after I'm done with this story! The mysterious woman you're all talking about is going to be one of the main characters!**

"OW!"

Aragon glared at the girl as he shrank back to his normal size. The rough landing caused her to change forms while she got up on all fours. The girl saw him glaring at her and she returned the favor.

"What the hell!" she demanded, "What was that for! I don't even know you!"

"True," he sneered, "You don't. However, we're both acquainted with a certain girl that I've been meaning to get my claws on."

"You mean Sam?" she raised an eyebrow, "What do you want with her?"

"None of your business, girl. Now sit back down and shut up."

Dani glared ahead as he turned his back. Changing back to her alter-ego, she winced in pain as she stood up. Her shoulders were killing her, no doubt because of that stupid dragon. Dani massaged them one by one, scanning her surroundings.

The place looked old and deserted. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. No wonder it was deserted. It smelled like smoke and burnt hair. The walls and ceiling were blackened in soot. Debris from a nearby collapsing ceiling cluttered the hallway, blocking entrance to whatever was on the other side. S

Dani examined the debris a bit closer and looked up at the falling beams. There was indeed a hole at the top letting in a bit of some neon light. The hole didn't look very big, but Dani guessed that she could squeeze her skinny figure through. She cautiously looked over her shoulder and looked for her captor. He was too busy guarding the doorway. Half of his body was actually out of the building as he looked for any sign of his prize. Smirking to herself, Dani looked back at the open space once more and took off.

A scuffling sound made Aragon turn back. He was surprised to see his hostage no longer inside the room. He looked up and saw her fly up towards a small, but passable hole in the ceiling. The prince leapt up, snatched her collar, and threw her back down to the ground. The girl let out a shriek as she hit the floor hard. He landed next to the girl, grabbed her by the collar again, and brought her up to his level, sneering the whole time. She tried to kick and fight her way out of his grip, but all she managed to do was kick the statue out of his robe.

"You little-" he hissed.

"Hey! Put her down!"

They both looked at the entrance. Aragon smiled.

"Ah!" he smirked, "My darling Sam. How very nice to see you. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, yeah," she tossed her bulky spider bag off her shoulders, "I'm alone. Now let Dani go!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he tsked, squeezing his bony fingers a bit tighter around his captive's neck, "There's something else you have to do. Remember my instructions?"

"Aragon, I don't have any patience for playing your stupid games! I'm here now let Dani go!"

The girl let out a whimper as the fingers pinched closer.

"There's something else you're supposed to do and the more you argue with me about it, the more my fingers just might 'slip' around this young girl's neck! So I wouldn't-"

"MREOW!"

All three stared at the trembling backpack until a pitch, black cat phased through, hissing and snarling all the way."

"Wait," Sam started, "How-?"

"YEOWCH!"

Vlad hadn't waited for Samantha to finish her stupid question. He charged right at Aragon on bit the tyrant on the leg. Danielle let out a shriek as she hit the floor gasping and wheezing.

"Better your bottom than your neck," he thought, still holding tight onto Aragon's limb.

Suddenly, a large, scaly tail appeared out of nowhere and smacked Vlad right in the face, sending him straight into a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Cheesehead!" Dani cried in alarm and ran towards the cat.

But then, a strange thing happened. All four occupants in the room did not look at the fallen statue close enough, for if they did, they would have noticed a strange blue beam surrounding its sapphire eye. When the merciless tyrant had flung Vlad out of the way, the beam had already shot the cat. A blue aura surrounded him from the air to the ground, changing his feline body to one more suitable for the mayor. His paws and legs grew, forming hands, feet, fingers, and toes. His body became larger and taller while his fur became smaller until all that remained was his signature, pointy hairdo.

"Cheesehead?" Dani said again, uncertain this time.

"What?" Vlad responded, rubbing his sore head until he realized the world didn't seem so big anymore, "What the fudge! I'm me? I'm normal!"

"You're not a cat?" Dani scooted away from him, remembering what he had done, "Oh my God! I let you snuggle in my sleeping bag!"

Sam started to follow Dani in some sort of attempt to calming her down, but was quickly snatched up in the dragon's fist, pinning her arms to her side. Though Aragon had seen what just happened, he didn't particularly care. He had more important matters to attend to. Vlad Dani rushed to aid Sam, but the prince's tail sent them back.

"I've had about enough of you!" he hissed at the struggling goth as smoke exhaled from his nostrils, "Time to finish you and your little friends once and for all!"

He started to squeeze the life out of the girl, grinning madly as she coughed and gasped. Then, several huge bolts of lightning struck him in the stomach. Crying out in agony, he dropped his victim and panted as the attack ceased. A muscular arm wrapped around Sam's waist and brought her up to her feet while another arm spun her around.

"You know, Sam, it's bad enough that I had to go around all day saving your friend's asses!" Dan shouted. glaring at her, "I don't need to be adding yours, too! Where's your stupid twerpy friends?"

"Dan?" she responded, surprised.

"No," he answered, sarcastically, "It's Santa's evil twin brother, the Easter Bunny."

"Look out!" a girl in the corner shouted.

Dan turned to Aragon only to be yanked up by his caper and thrown out of the room. The scepter he held clattered right next to Sam. However, before she could take a closer look at it, she was grabbed again. Sam fought against Aragon's grip, but he paid no attention and flew the both of them skywards. He crashed through the hole in the ceiling, making it even larger than before and flew off.

"Come on!" Dani urged the adults, "We have to help!"

She got up to her feet, but Vlad grabbed her and threw her back as Adult Daniel limped back inside.

"We have to help," Vlad corrected her, pointing to him, "You're staying here. Now get!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Dani shot back, flying up to his level.

As Dan picked up his scepter and the statue, Dani quickly flew past him and up into the escape route.

"Danielle!" Vlad hollered, going after, "Danielle! Get back here! Cheese Doodles!"

"Where's Sam?" Dan demanded as the other flew off.

"Aragon! Danielle! You get your little doodles back here you buckets of fudge!"

Dan followed the others, knowing full well where the girl was going. At least, that's where she was going until the dragon blew out a massive fireball at the three of them. Vlad and Dan easily dodged the flames, but Dani was not so majestic. Still weak from her earlier struggle, she lost her balance and inadvertently changed back to Fenton. She still floated, but could no longer move forward. Vlad took his opportunity. He grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her back.

"Will you fudging listen and be reasonable for once!" he shouted, glancing at Adult Daniel speeding past them.

"Why should I listen to you?" she shouted back, "Last time I did, you tried to melt me into ecto-plasm, remember?"

"Yes, well, I'm trying to prevent Aragon from melting you into something more unpleasant than ecto-plasm!"

"Why?" she demanded.

His cheeks became an interesting shade of bright green as he quickly tried to think up an excuse.

"Because," Vlad snapped a bit too quickly, "I just got changed back to my original form! The last thing I want is for that stupid statue to change its mind and change me back! Really, the only reason I helped you out at all was to go back to my original form! Now get lost!"

He tossed her down below and watched her fall for a few seconds before going after Adult Daniel. Dani flailed about trying to change back to her ghostly form, but to no avail. She knew that eventually she would stop falling and start floating again, but she didn't want that to happen in any of the more dangerous areas of the Zone. Dani finally stopped, but not because of the weird gravity. She grunted as she landed on her back in someone's lap. A furry object groaned underneath.

"She's okay!" Tucker cried out, astonished, "Dani's okay!"

"Oh, thank heavens!" the female dragon they were riding turned her head back and smiled, "My dear, are you perfectly alright? Do you need a doctor? I swear, I'll kill my brother after this is over!"

"I'm fine," Dani insisted, "But Sam's not! That other dragon's got her! Vlad and that big guy went after him!"

"Which way did they go?" Dora inquired.

"That way!" she pointed the dragon in the correct direction and off they went.

"Wait a second," Jazz's head poked out from behind Tucker, "That big guy? What did he look like? Fiery, tall hair, big muscles, goatee, black and white jumpsuit that looks like Danny's?"

"You know him?" Dani sat up, finally allowing Danny to breathe properly, "Oh, sorry, Twerpy. Yeah, that guy you just described was there. He went after that dragon like I said and Vlad followed him! Stupid Vlad."

"Come again?" Tucker asked.

"That cat statue my kidnapper had?" she answered, stroking Twerpy, "It turned 'Cheesehead' into Vlad! He tricked me! Oh, and then he told me that the only reason he saved me was so that he wouldn't be a cat anymore. Then he threw me down and left!"

"Well," Tucker raised an eyebrow, "You can't exactly say Vlad tricked you into thinking he was a cat. He was kind of telling the truth about that. The statue turned him into one a couple months ago. I mean, he was a cat. What was he supposed to do? Cry out 'Danielle! It's me! Vlad! I'm a cat!'"

Dani giggled at Tucker's impersonation, "I guess he couldn't do that. But he still threw me away like garbage and I still hate him! Wait, why are you defending him?"

"It's not really him I don't want you to be mad at," he cast a glance at the multi-colored tom.

"Twerpy's not really a cat, either, is he?" Dani guessed as she stopped stroking him.

"No," Jazz chimed in, "It's actually Danny. That sacred cat statue's supposed to turn people into cats when they're doing something evil, but sometimes it gets confused. Oh, and that green one's Skulker," she held out the growling cyborg, "I don't know what his problem is."

"Probably mad that Vlad was changed back to normal first," Tucker suggested.

Dani looked at her feline cousin for a minute or two before stroking him again. Danny purred, liking the massage.

"Well, I guess I can't really hate Vlad for making me think he's a cat, especially if Danny did the same. But I can still hate him for being a complete jerk, right?"

"Absolutely!" Tucker beamed.

**Listen, I know the mysterious woman showing up in the last chapter confused everyone (Even me. She wasn't really going to be any part of this story until literally seconds before I wrote the end to the chapter), but I thought that it would be cool if I could write a sequel to this story with her featuring as the main character (see Fun Fact). Just bear with me, please. She'll be explained later on in this current story. **


	22. Chapter 22

**ChopSuzi: To be quite honest, I finished writing that chapter in the middle of the night and just wanted to get some sleep, so I just half-assed the ending. My bad.**

**coopt98: You'll just have to read to find out! Battle begin!**

**OfficiallyNobody: Yeah. I wonder, Skulker…**

**Dragonian master: I wanna pet him, too! Me first! Me first!**

**jeanette9a: Not likely. I've got something else planned for Paulina. **

**CSIalchemist: Nah! He couldn't be! Could he?**

**Clear As Myst: Mmm! Cheesy goodness!**

**Fun Fact: Chapter 20 has been edited to make more sense. Mysterious woman is not there and will never appear again. No idea what the hell I was thinking. There will still be a sequel, though. **

Sam squirmed and twisted with all her might in Aragon's clenched fist. He wasn't crushing her like before, but it was still difficult to breathe.

"Let me go!" Sam demanded for the umpteenth time.

She was ignored, as usual, but Sam still persisted. Suddenly, several large blasts of electricity shot at the dragon. The first blast missed the prince by inches, but surprised him enough to hold still. The second and third ones hit home. Aragon roared in pain as the shocks coursed through his body, forcing him to release his prisoner.

Sam screamed as she fell, but she was quickly caught by the dragon flying underneath.

"Are you alright, darling?" Dora practically shouted.

Before she could answer, Tucker pointed to the large figure above them.

"Hey," he asked, "What's Dan doing here? And what's that thing he's got?"

Sam followed Tucker's index finger and stared as Dan prepared to shoot the prince with another blast from the scepter. He looked down at the teenagers as they stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he pointed the glass orb at his opponent. Before he could fire, the dragon did first. Blue flames quickly appeared in front of Dan's eyes before Aragon blew them towards his chest. The force of the blow was enough to send the flames towards him and force him back. Dan screamed in pain and surprise as he flew backwards, dropping his weapon and statue. Sam urged Dora over to them and managed to catch the staff as Jazz caught the statue.

Vlad had finally arrived at the scene ready to fight only to see Adult Daniel fly backwards, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the fud-"

Adult Daniel knocked right into Vlad, sending them both back.

"Cheese Doodles!" he shouted, surprised at first but then angry, "Why don't you watch where you're fudging going!"

Seeing that the adults were going to be no help, Dani grinned mischievously and flew up to the enemy.

"Hey!" Sam called out, "Wait a minute!"

"Get back here this instant!" Jazz demanded

Soon, everyone was yelling at the preteen, but Dani ignored the calls and flew up behind the tyrant, preparing to strike. Danny quickly flew up to his cousin along with Dora, both already well aware what was going to happen next.

Aragon had already seen the little girl out of the corner of his eye and grinned wickedly. The princess attempted to distract her brother, but the prince was having none of it. He lightly swiped at her snout, leaving several wounds before turning around and quickly struck again with greater force. Danny scratched and bit at the dragon's foot, but that only encouraged Aragon to dig deeper inside the crying girl.

The princess flew back to face her brother again just as Jazz reached for her ecto-blaster. Quickly tossing the statue to Tucker, the redhead blasted the prince in his face. Unfortunately, she blasted right behind Tucker and spooked him enough that he dropped the golden cat in surprise.

"Tucker!" Sam scolded as Skulker hissed right into the geek's ear.

Meanwhile, Aragon cried out and let go, causing both Dani and Danny to fall. Dora chased after them, as the teens called out their names. Their worried crying caused the princess to force her wings to flap faster. She had managed to catch up to the fallen idol, allowing Tucker to reach and grab it.

"See!" he held it triumphantly, "It's right here!"

The girls glared at him, not amused. Dora rolled her eyes as she kept flying towards her falling friends. Danny had quickly caught himself after Aragon had tossed him off, but Dani was too weak. She fought to fly back up, but the struggling only managed to change her back to her human form. The cat flew towards his cousin and sank his teeth into the neck of her hoodie. He pulled and tugged with all his might and attempted to force her towards Dora, but Dani was too heavy for him.

The statue watched the heroic deed, even if it looked quite unsuccessful, and decided to acknowledge the noble cat. Its sapphire eye surrounded itself with a shapeless matter of blue light before it constructed the color and squeezed it narrower. When it was ready, the golden cat fired at the multe-colored one and watched as it meowed in surprise. The black fur covering his body shrunk back into his jumpsuit as his white paws formed covered feet. The cat grew and so did his limbs. His white fur on his head rearranged itself back as his hair.

For a moment, Danny was stunned and stopped tugging as he stared down at his arms and legs.

"Yes!" he shouted as he threw his hands in the air, forgetting he was not supposed to let go of Dani, "I'm back!"

"Danny!" Jazz called.

He looked at her with a smile on his face before frowning, wondering why she was pointing underneath him. He looked down and gasped as he realized he dropped his cousin. Suddenly, Danny felt a gust of wind below him as something flew by. Before he could wonder what that was, Vlad rose up to his level and glared at him, holding the clone firmly by her wrist. Dani also looked not amused. Danny gave a sheepish chuckle before Vlad tossed the girl at him. It was enough to force the both of them back onto Dora's back. The boy glared at his foe only to see he had already disappeared and joined Dan in the battle.

The fire had left several nasty, green wounds on Dan's chest, but he refused to back down. If anything, the attack had enraged him, creating an empty void inside that could only be filled with revenge. Vlad was busy with the Twerp and Twerpette, giving Dan the necessary one-on-one against Aragon he so desperately wanted.

The dragon saw him and snorted before preparing another blast of flames. Dan charged and delivered a powerful punch to the snout, making the giant lizard swallow. Aragon groaned as the embers went down his throat and into his stomach. Another punch sent the prince flying uncontrollably. The stunned prince allowed himself to travel this way before rapidly flapping his wings, trying to force himself to slow down. He succeeded, but his triumph was short-lived. Vlad had suddenly appeared and blasted him his ecto-ray. Again, the tyrant was forced backwards, but this time, he caught himself a bit earlier. He had noticed that after their blows, the two ghosts had charged towards him. Smirking, Aragon flew up and watched with amusement as they both realized what was about to happen and attempted to slow down.

Jazz watched the action above and winced as they crashed into each other.

"That's got to hurt," Tucker flinched as Dan groaned Vlad shouting at each other.

Danny covered Dani's ears as Dora covered her own when they heard Dan shout more colorful language at the elder halfa. Sam groaned and gripped tightly onto Dan's scepter She aimed and threw the rod at Aragon, hoping this would help remind everyone they were still in the middle of a fight. She hit him, but didn't wound him. Enraged, the prince growled ferociously at his ex-fiancée before charging the teens just as Dan caught his staff. He and Vlad followed him as Dora flew, trying to avoid her brother's rage. Danny joined the fight, summoning enough energy into an ice blast in an attempt to block Aragon. The prince growled and shoved Danny away, forcing the boy to lose his concentration. The blast hit Vlad in the shoulder, pushing him away from the fight. Dan glared at the Twerp, but didn't slow down.

He tossed electricity, ecto-blasts, all sorts of attacks he could think of with his staff. Aragon either sensed his attacks or else he had eyes in the back of his head, for he kept dodging every single blow. He copied himself and sent his clones in front of the prince and try to attack from there. All that did was annoy Aragon. When he wasn't blasting fire at the princess, he was clawing and swiping at the clones, ending their existence. What Dan really wanted to do was his ghostly wail, but if he did that, he'd hit the stupid kids as well. The Cheesehead and the Twerp had finally caught up with him and joined in with blasts and copies of their own, not that it helped. Aragon had his sights set on Sam and no one was going to stop him. Dan aimed another attack from the scepter and watched the glass ball inside glow before the staff let out an exhausted whine. A low beeping from the base of the staff alerted Dan that the scepter had run out of power.

"Oh come on!" he shouted, shaking rod.

Nothing happened. In his frustration, Dan threw the staff down, hitting Aragon.

"Ow!" he shouted, grabbing the top of his head where a bruise was forming.

Though the bonk on the head was not very much, it was enough to distract the prince. Dora quickly changed directions when Aragon wasn't looking while Twerp and Cheesehead summoned their powers for a combined attack. Vlad's hand was surrounded by a pink ray of light from an ecto-blast, Danny's eyes completely turned blue as he blasted out his ice beams, and Dan puffed up his chest and roared with all his might. Jazz whipped out her blaster and took a shot, Dani grinned as she shot her ecto-blasts, and Dora blew out a mighty ball of fire.

Aragon had noticed his sister had given him the slip and whipped his head about looking for her when he noticed and stared at the mixture of blue, green, and pink heading towards him. He screamed when the combined attacks hit him and shot him back onto a platform. Dora followed and landed along with the ghosts behind her, though, rather harshly. Skulker was caught off guard. He lost his balance and landed hard on the ground. He thought he heard something clatter inside his armor. Lo and behold, when he opened up his panel, he saw that while the cannon was fine, his jetpack kitty wings were broken. Hearing something, he turned his head. The prince lifted up his head and snarled, slowly rising to his feet. The group braced themselves, preparing for another attack.

Skulker was done taking the back seat. He wanted a hunt and he didn't mean mice. True, the prey was already beaten down, but Skulker supposed that as long as an ounce of life was still left inside, it could still be considered a catch. Barely. The cannon released one of the squeaky balls and hit the mighty lizard in the chest. There was absolute silence except for the sounds of palms slapping the foreheads of their owners in disbelief. All except Aragon. He merely stared before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Seriously?" he smirked, "This is the best you've got left for me?"

He stopped trying to get up and kept laughing at Skulker's little toy. Though the hunter couldn't exactly blame the prince, he still didn't like being laughed at. Skulker flattened his ears and hissed as a squeaky ball shot out and hit the dragon's snout. Aragon stopped laughing, but the smirk still remained.

"What? You think this will stop me? Oh please."

Danny saw the prince extend out his claws and prepared to squash the cyborg. He rushed at Skulker, but the hunter suddenly jumped. The unexpected leap caused Danny to lose his balance and trip into the yellowish mud below. Dan gave a snort, but all that was ignored by Skulker. He hadn't jumped to avoid the whelp. He jumped for better aim. The princess seemed rather surprised that Aragon was a dragon right before her brother explained he stole the amulet back. Skulker wondered how powerful the mighty tyrant was without his powers.

"Oh, how cute," Aragon pretended to croon as the hunter landed and leapt again, "He thinks he's a jumping bean!"

The dragon threw his head back just as Dan reached out to grab the stupid cat. However, he too fell in the yellowish mud. Danny had stood up by now and snorted when he saw his stupid alternative self fall in. Dan growled as he grabbed the Twerp's collar and yanked him back in. In retaliation, Danny grabbed a handful of mud and shoved it in Dan's face. Dan grabbed the Twerp by the back of his head and forced him face down into the sludge.

"What the fudge are you two idiots doing?" Vlad scolded as he and Jasmine attempted to break up the fight.

They were pulled in as well. Sam grabbed Jazz's blaster and shot at the pit trying to get their attention.

"For god's sake!" she shouted, "Can't you two be in the same room without fighting for ten minutes!"

Dan wrestled the blaster from her and pushed her down. Sam growled when she realized she was sitting in yellow god-knows-what. The group continued their fight with Aragon laughing all the way.

"You know, Dora," he smirked, "You have to admit, this is more entertaining than the jesters."

"True," she sighed, meanwhile smirking herself on the inside.

If Aragon was distracted enough, perhaps she could grab the amulet before he took off and try to obliterate everybody again. The princess had managed to tiptoe besides her brother without him noticing. She inched her claw closer and closer towards his throat, but the prince noticed and grabbed her wrist. He gave Dora his most malicious grin before yanking her up and tossing her aside. Her giant body hit the ground with enough force to pitch Skulker into the air.

The dragon turned back, expecting to see the fight, but only saw a green kitty firing another round of toys at his throat. The balls hit the golden medallion several times. Though they didn't break it, they did cause it to come loose from its chain.

"No!" Aragon shouted.

The cry caused everyone to stop fighting and stare, including the princess. She smiled as the amulet dropped and raced after it. Dan caught it first. He watched as the tall, powerful, might dragon became a small, skinny, pathetic ghost.

"Oh, your majesty," Dan called out, catching Aragon's attention.

The prince growled but stopped and stared in horror as Dan clenched his fist tightly around the medallion and crushed it into pieces. As Aragon continued to cry in agony, Jazz whipped out the thermos and sucked the evil tyrant inside.

"You know," Danny said as she slammed the lid shut, "That's not necessary when we're already in the Ghost Zone."

"It isn't?" Dani asked.

"Oh. Oh well." Jazz shrugged.

"Hey!" Tucker cried out.

The statue in his arms surrounded itself in a blue aura before beaming it at Skulker. The hunter looked down and watched his metallic limbs and body grow. Hair regrew on his chin and the top of his head into its usual fiery style. The ears disappeared and so did the toy cannon.

"What?" Vlad shouted as the cyborg grinned at his old body, "You've got to be kidding me! I go and risk my neck rescuing Danielle in order to return to my original form! Daniel had to go risk his neck and rescue Danielle again, stupid girl."

Dani glared and folded her arms, but Vlad continued.

"But all you had to do was shoot at a stupid necklace and suddenly you're back to normal?"

"Yeah," Danny joined in, "How is this fair?"

Skulker didn't answer them verbally, but he did shoot at the both of them with his perfectly working ecto-laser cannon and blasted them quite painfully in the face.

"Man," he sighed, "I missed this thing so much."


	23. Chapter 23

**coopt98**:** Why is everything so much funnier in mud? Oh, well. I guess the world will never know.**

**CareBearCara101: Not yet. We've got one more chapter to go (this one).**

**syd004: So, which one would be Bubbles? You know, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know…**

**Dragonian master: I'm sure Purple Back Gorilla feels differently. **

**jeanette9a: LOL to the extreme!**

**OfficiallyNobody: Seriously Danny. What the hell is wrong with you?**

**CSIalchemist: Me too for some odd reason.**

**Fun Fact: OMG YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

"Here," Sam held out the phone in her palm, "How about next time you be more careful with your stuff."

"How about next time you don't pull off anymore stupid stunts like that," Dan snatched it and glared at the girl.

"I had no choice," she glared back, "Because you can't look out for your own belongings, Dani came to us looking for you and got kidnapped by Aragon. I was just doing what he told me!"

Dan rolled his eyes and tossed the Ghost Gabber back at her. She caught it and he started to turn back but Sam stopped him once more.

"Why the hell do you even care anyways?"

"I don't!" he snapped, "I've told you before, all I care about is destroying that little twerp and when I do, I want to see what his pathetic definition of his best is. Hard to do when he's crying over the loss of his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Dan didn't reply. He left the girl to her rage and flew off. He heard the twerp call out for Sam so that the princess could fly them home. That's precisely where Dan wanted to be right now. Home. Back to his own lair. Running around after the goddamned cats had really torn his nerves apart. Not to mention he'd probably tore injured his back even more. Stress had probably blocked out the pain, but now he felt it and it was a lot worse than he remembered. A little rest and a lot of aspirin is just what the doctor ordered. Unfortunately, Technus got in his way.

"There you are!" the so-called genius scolded, "I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all things Technological have been all over the Ghost Zone for you! Where's the scepter? I told you it wasn't completely charged!"

"Emergency came up," Dan growled, trying to shove his way around him, "Had to use it."

"Well, where is it now?" Technus blocked the phantom from going any further.

"I don't know and I don't care. The Box Ghost can use it as a box cutter for all I care!"

"But, I thought you wanted to destroy the ghost child?"

"I don't need some staff to do it," Dan growled, getting quite annoyed, "My powers will be just fine. Here. Let me give you a demonstration!"

Technus looked at him with an odd glance as Dan inhaled, but then stared wide-eyed as an extremely painful wail came out. The sound was so strong, it forced the scientist back. He stopped flying uncontrollably when he hit his own building. Groaning in pain, he rubbed his head and watched Phantom speed off past him. Grumbling, Technus stood up and went inside.

"Oh, well," he shrugged, "At least I have the files I need."

He flew down to his lab and phased himself into the wide-screened computer monitor on the wall. Ignoring the various digital numbers nearby, Technus flew through the internet connection from computer to computer until he finally found the correct one. After easily disabling the system's firewall, he stared at the login screen demanding a password.

"Now, then," he mused, "If I were Walker, what password would I use?"

Technus thought for a while until an idea came. Holding out his hand he waved it over the page where he guessed the password.

"That's against the rules."

Apparently, that was the correct password for the page immediately disappeared and changed into Walker's "Wanted Poster" wallpaper. Technus dove into the files and searched for his record. He found them and immediately deleted all of the information. Cackling evilly, he scanned for Skulker's file and updated it with Technus' crimes along with a warrant for his arrest.

"There!" he shouted, "I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all Things Technological, have finally succeeded in erasing my criminal record! Now Skulker will finally get what he deserves! Wait, what's this?"

He squinted his eyes as he noticed a link to Skulker's armor system.

"Hmm," Technus wondered, grinning madly, "Maybe a little slap in the face will get the point across even more!"

He entered the link and flew through the connection until he was in Skulker's PDA.

"Now, I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all Things Technological, will completely shut down his suit!"

Suddenly, something in the background beeped and a message appeared in front of Technus' face.

"Go online and search for purple back gorilla eating habits?" he read.

A vortex opened up in front of Technus and began sucking him inside back to the internet.

"Wait!" Technus desperately clawed the screen trying to escape, "What's going on here! I didn't do this! I, Nicolai Technus, Master of all Things Technological, demand you stop this nonsense immediately!"

"Did you hear any screaming?" Danny asked Sam after Skulker burst through the roof in the animal hospital.

"Yeah," Sam cocked her head, "It kind of sounded like Technus. Oh well."

"Where is it again?" Vlad demanded, folding his arms, "I've got a lot of catching up I need to do back at City Hall. Not to mention I have to think up an excuse as to what happened."

"It's over there," Sam pointed at the door.

"Finally," the elder halfa sighed as Tucker pushed open the door.

Satipy looked up and glared at the visitors. Hori and Renisenb were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hori?" Sam asked, looking around.

"X-ray," the cat grunted, "If it looks fine, he'll be home tomorrow. What do you want?"

"We bring you the sacred statue safe and sound," Dora bowed and presented the golden cat.

Satipy's expression did not change as the ghost placed it on the ground. The Persian cat stood up and sniffed the idol before grunting in satisfaction.

"I suppose it's alright," she mumbled.

"And here's the collar," Sam placed it besides the statue.

"I will let Hori know of the success of your mission. I suppose you all did well. For humans. What of your friends?"

"We're fine," Danny spoke up, surprised that Satipy could speak, but thought it best to say nothing.

"Yes, yes," Vlad snorted, "Can I go now? I need to figure out what I'm going to say to the press."

Without waiting for an answer, he changed into Plasmius and phased through the building as everyone glared at him. He didn't care much, really. There were reporters to satisfy, citizens to satisfy, problems with the worn buildings and roads that everyone's been demanding to fix. As if that wasn't bad enough, Jack the Village Idiot had managed to bumble things up as usual, causing mass amounts of domesticated animals gone mad. Another problem for the mayor to fix.

He flew over the buildings and landed on the roof of someone's house, surveying the damage. Furry objects down below moved either rapidly or slowly. The city was completely filled with squawks, growls, hisses, barks, and meows. Vlad cursed pastries under his breath as he wondered how he was going to solve this. He stared more until he realized two humans were moving among the loose pets. Vlad flew down as he became invisible, trying to hear if word of his return had spread. If it had, he couldn't walk into City Hall in his human form. But the kids weren't talking about the mayor.

"Oh, Tucker," Jasmine turned towards the teen, "Just to warn you. My parents completely demolished your room."

"Not again," he grumbled, "I'm sleeping over at your place for a while."

"Just promise me you won't make those disgusting ham and pepperoni pancakes again. We still haven't gotten the smell out of the kitchen."

"Remind me never to eat at your house whenever he's staying," Danielle commented, looking quite disgusted.

"You know, Dani," Jasmine replied, "You're more than welcome to stay with us. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind."

"I'm a big girl!" she harrumphed, "I can take care of myself."

"We know you can," Tucker quickly said, "It's just that, you know. Doesn't it get kind of lonely all by yourself?"

"I don't care," Danielle shrugged.

Vlad noticed that she turned her head enough to make sure they couldn't see her face. Curious, he flew over and landed facing her and noted the down casted eyes and the slight, weary frown. No doubt Danielle wasn't being entirely truthful.

Vlad followed the teens, but a nearby orange kitten seemed to have noticed him. Immediately, the cat started rubbing against where his foot was. He frowned irritably and tried to kick it off.

"Go!" he hissed, trying to be as quiet as possibly, "Go on! Shoo!"

The kitten ignored him, but continued his purring and rubbing.

"I'm getting tired of cats!" Vlad hissed even more, "Now get!"

"You hear something?" Danielle asked.

Vlad bit his bottom lip while glaring at the tabby. The children cocked their heads as they listened for any sounds other than the animals rampaging about. After about ten seconds, they shrugged and moved on. Vlad tried to follow them, but again the kitten wouldn't let him. Growling, he picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Fine," he growled, "You can come, but be quiet!"

The kitten continued purring, but at least it wasn't blocking the halfa anymore. Rolling his eyes, Vlad quickly raced to catch up with the teens at Fenton Works. There, Jasmine opened the Portal in the basement as Danielle quickly transformed.

"Well," she sighed, "Bye! It was fun seeing you guys again. I mean, you know, after you guys rescued me."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Tucker asked.

Danielle smiled, trying to reassure the boy, but Vlad doubted it was real. The kitten noticed the girl and purred even louder. Vlad covered him with his cape, trying to muffle it. He scanned the room hoping nobody heard him.

"Wait!" Jasmine shouted, looking at Vlad's direction.

He flinched as he waited for the girl to confront him, but no fight broke out.

"You almost forgot your bag!"

Vlad looked at the green bag she pointed at, grinning as an idea came to him. Danielle, however, seemed confused.

"That's not mine," she replied.

"It is now," Tucker smiled, "Danny told us about your lair and we thought we'd pack a few blankets and some food for you."

"Aw!" Dani seemed delighted, "Thanks guys!"

She ran to the bag and picked it up, surprised at how heavy it was. Then she noticed something wriggling inside.

"Uh, Tucker?" she asked, "Did you accidently leave your PDA in here?"

"No" he looked down at it, confused.

Dani set the backpack down and opened it. She gasped when she saw a pair of green eyes peep out at her. Then an orange, furry head poked out and started purring.

"Aw!" she cooed, "How sweet!"

"Where did that come from?" Jazz took a closer look.

"Must have slipped in when we weren't looking," Tucker shrugged.

Dani ignored them and picked it up her new pet. She stroked its fur, delighted to hear the tabby purr happily.

"I think I'll name him Carrot Cake! Wait, he's not someone I know, is he?"

The teens shrugged, not really knowing themselves.

"Oh well," Dani shrugged.

Vlad looked down at the group admiring Danielle's pet as a smile threatened to spread on his face. He violently shook his head and phased out of the house, glad that he was finally rid of the pest. Now, onwards to City Hall. He flew throughout the city and nearly bumped into Daniel and Samantha. Why on earth the teens were grinning madly was not known to him, but he didn't really care. He wasted enough time as it is.

"Goth One to Dragon One," Sam smirked into her Fenton Phone, "Is everything ready? Over."

"Dragon one to Goth One," Dora smirked herself, "All is in place. Clueless One ready yet? Over."

"Clueless One to Dragon One," Danny replied, "I'm ready. Over. Also, why am I Clueless One again? Over."

"Here she comes!" Sam hissed, pointing at the victim, "Hide!"

Danny quickly flew by as Paulina approached the Goth.

"Here Kitty!" she cried out, "Come here Unicornglitterkins! Where are you, Cupcakesprinklies!"

Paulina passed by Danny as he tried to hold in his giggles. He placed a calico in front of the cheerleader, making her coo with delight.

"Sweet Kitty!" she shouted in glee, "You want to come home with me?"

Becoming invisible, Danny flew behind calico and held his Fenton Phone to the Ghost Gabber as Dora held the cat on the other end and allowed her to say her lines.

"Wretched Human. Felines shall be the master of your species. Feed Me."

Paulina blinked for a moment before she started to walk slowly away.

"Okay," she replied, nervously, "Um, I got to go now."

When Paulina had walked a bit farther away, she started muttering to herself.

"Okay. Maybe that was just a ghost kitty."

She came across a grey little kitten. Again she cooed and squealed until it spoke.

"Correct Human. Admire me currently so that you may be favorable when we overcome your species. Feed me."

She stared wide eyed for a few seconds. Then Paulina started running.

"Okay!" she shouted, "Maybe that was just a couple ghost cats! But they can't find me at the Nasty Burger!"

Paulina hid behind the restaurant and panted. A noise in the dumpster made her look up. A brown, furry head poked out.

"Nice kitty?" Paulina gulped.

"Negative Human. We shall not be kind to you after we force your species to be our slaves. I wish you enjoy cleaning out our numerous litter containers. Feed me."

Again, the cheerleader ran as she screamed at the top of her lungs until she reached home. She ran to her room and promptly locked the door.

"It's okay!" she tried to reassure herself, "You're safe here! They can't find you here!"

Suddenly, her closet door opened up and revealed a long-haired Persian cat purring away.

"Silence girl," the cat purred, "From now on, cats make the rules."

Paulina stared wide-eyed at the fluffy creature in her room. Smirking, the cat daintily licked herself as she prepared for the punch line.

"Meow."

That did it. Paulina unlocked her room, yanked it open, and ran out.

"Cats!" she screamed, "They're everywhere! Cats! Beware! They'll rule us all! All of us! Arm yourselves! CATS!"

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. She dropped to the floor in laughter with Danny joining her.

"Oh my god!" Sam managed to say in her Fenton Phone despite her hysterics, "Satipy, that was awesome!"

"Think she learned her lesson?" the cat purred.

"Oh, she'll stay far away from innocent pets for a long time!"

The End?

**See you guys later in **_**Purring Planet**_**!**


End file.
